Never Give Up Hope on the One You Love
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: EPILOGUE! Harry disappears after he defeats Voldemort leaving his friends behind and the love of his life Draco. He tells them to not look for him, but Draco doesn't listen. What happens when he finally finds him? Do they still love each other? H/D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here is a new multi-chap story for you all. It planted itself in my head a few days ago and I just can't let it go. I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know!**

**Summary: During 7th year Harry and Draco become friends. They fall in love with each other even though neither one tells the other. Harry defeats Voldemort, but decides to leave it all behind for awhile. Let the Wizarding World move on and his friends move on. However, Draco cannot let him go and he spends his life searching for him. Will he find him and if he does will he be able to bring him back to the world he belongs in and to the man who loves him??**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of this, just the plot for the most part anyway.  
**

**Chapter 1**

The sky had darkened as an ebony haired young man sat beneath a tree at the edge of a lake. His eyes were a piercing green that rivaled the most pristine emeralds in existence. He was lean and of average height. His skin was a nice golden brown. Sitting next to him was a boy of almost opposite coloring. His hair was a pale blond and his eyes were silver in color. His body was lean as well, but he was taller than the dark haired boy next to him. His skin was as pale as the moonlight. Their names were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

To everyone they were sworn enemies who were on opposite sides of a war that had been building for years. Harry was set to defeat a snake-like man named Voldemort, the leader of dark wizards and witches, the man that Draco's father followed. In all ways they should not be sitting together on this darkening day, but they were and that's all they wanted.

They had become friends through their seventh year because they were tired of fighting. They were tired of spitting out words of hate at each other when deep down they didn't really feel it. However, they had to keep it a secret and they usually kept their meetings in private, but today they didn't care. It was as if they sensed that this might be the last time they could be together so they were and they couldn't be happier.

They talked about basic things such as Quidditch, their last year at Hogwarts, and what they planned to do afterwards. They didn't talk about the war or the impending doom that they were sure to experience. They didn't want their possible final moment to be ruined by that topic.

"I was thinking, when we are all done here and You-Know-Who is defeated we should take a trip together. See the world. Leave the craziness behind for a bit," Draco thought aloud as he looked out across the lake. His hand was intertwined with Harry's like they had become accustomed to. Their relationship was borderline friendship and something more. They didn't feel the need to rush. They wanted things to go how they were meant to go.

"That would be wonderful. I would love to travel the world with you," Harry replied with a smile as he looked over at Draco. Draco returned the smile kissing him on the forehead.

"Harry, I feel like this is the last time I'm going to see you," Draco said in a worried tone.

Harry sighed wondering if it were true. "I don't know. This very well could be the last moment we have together. You-Know-Who could easily destroy me before I could destroy him."

"Don't think like that. You are going to defeat him and we are going to travel the world," Draco encouraged turning to face him.

Harry smiled slightly at him. "I hope you're right."

"Malfoy's are always right," Harry quirked an eyebrow at that declaration. Draco grinned sheepishly. "Okay so _this_ Malfoy is always right, well at least since we started being friends anyway," Draco replied.

Harry smiled back rubbing his thumb against the back of Draco's hand. He looked past him and up into the sky. It had darkened further causing the hairs on the back of Harry's neck to stand on end. He turned back to Draco taking a deep breath.

"Harry, what's on your mind?" Draco asked picking up on the change in his friend.

"Draco, I have something I really need to tell you, something that I've been meaning to tell you for a long time," Harry began.

"Okay, what is it? You can't be breaking up with me since we aren't exactly together," Draco teased.

Harry smiled at him and took another deep breath. "Draco, I'm in-" Harry began, but he was cut off when they heard screaming from the castle, lots of screaming. They turned around quickly drawing their wands and standing up. They looked at each other fearfully as they raced towards the castle listening to the screaming that got louder and louder as they got closer.

When they rounded on the castle they came upon what could have been a beautiful sight in different circumstances. Flashing across the sky were different colored lights of spells and curses. Defending the castle were several aurors and fellow students of both boys and in front of them were cloaked figures of Death Eaters completing their Lord's task. Draco and Harry rushed forward sending stunning spells at the closest Death Eaters to them.

"Harry! Be careful!" Draco yelled as they ran into the battle head on.

"Drake, you be careful!" Harry yelled back. He flashed a smile his way and Draco returned it as he ducked a curse of some sort.

"_Protego_!" Harry yelled sending it to Draco who was shooting his own spell in the opposite direction having no idea that one was coming his way. Draco looked over to him gratefully and focused more on all sides.

"_Expulso_!" Draco yelled hitting a chunk of castle and sending several large pieces flying at the advancing Death Eaters. Several were knocked out or crushed.

Then they were in the middle of the battle. There were several bodies littering the ground from both sides. Harry stopped for a moment watching the scene in front of him in slow motion. So many lives were taken already. The Wizarding world was relying on him to save more than take. He caught sight of Hermione and Ron standing back to back fighting those around them and protecting each other at the same time. Fred and George were nearby looking the same. Luna, Neville, and Ginny had formed a triangle of protection taking down Death Eater after Death Eater. Then he saw others that he knew; his adoptive parents, the rest of his adoptive family, all of them. He felt his heart constrict a bit and then he turned to see his one time enemy fighting several at one time and he felt a lump rise in his throat. He needed to end this now, his life be damned. No more lives would be taken because of that man, except his own.

He edged Draco closer to Ron and Hermione who immediately took him into their protective stance and watched them fight together. The three most important people in his life were protecting one another; the three that he loved more than anything; the three that he was going to give his life to save. He took one last look knowing that he would never see them again. Each one managed to meet his eyes before he walked away. They looked at him knowingly. They feared for him and then something else crossed their features in that moment that they met his eyes. They knew he wasn't coming back. It was there on their faces. He smiled sadly at them and turned away running to the man that was going to end his life today.

**XXXX**

Harry slipped through the trees following a group of Death Eaters further into the forest. They broke into a clearing and Harry knew that Voldemort was just beyond the trees ordering his followers to kill all those in his way, but leave Harry Potter to him. They knew their strict orders and now Harry did too. He decided to cut out the middle man and step into the clearing himself.

Voldemort turned to him when he stepped out there. He sensed him breaching his wards. "Ah, Harry, so nice of you to join us. Please sit, let's talk," Voldemort gestured to the rock in front of him.

"Voldemort let's end this right now. No formalities, no talking. It's over. I want to finish this. You've got what you came for. Stand up and fight me," Harry said.

"Why Harry, where is the challenge in that?" Voldemort taunted standing up, his cloak billowing out behind him.

"No challenge. Just a plain duel. Right here and now. I'm done," Harry responded in an even tone.

"Are you giving yourself willingly? Letting me kill you just like that?" Voldemort questioned. It distracted him enough that Harry was able to send a wordless spell at him. Voldemort realized almost instantly and sent the killing curse at him. Their spells collided mid-air, battling each other just as they had done in fourth year. Harry held on pushing all of his strength into the spell. Voldemort did the same. Then Harry's strength overpowered Voldemort's and as the spell reached the end Harry dropped his wand, breaking the connection.

A brilliant burst of light emitted from the connection sending Harry backwards and Voldemort screaming out in agony and then Harry saw the infamous white light. He smiled as he willingly approached it. He was sure that Voldemort was dead and now it was his time to go as well. He walked down the path, his life rushing past him only stopping momentarily on the faces of those he loved both past and present.

As he approached the end he noticed a bench. He looked at it curiously and took a seat. He felt the need to rest. He looked around at the bright landscape. Everything was pure white. He felt at peace here. He felt the weight of the bench change and he turned to see Dumbledore sitting next to him.

"Professor?" Harry asked closing his eyes and opening them again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Hello Harry. I'd offer you a lemon drop, but seeing as we are not in my office and I don't have any here, I can't," Dumbledore replied with a smile and a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Thank you Professor. Um, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"I know why I'm here, but I should be asking you the same thing," Dumbledore responded.

"Uh well, Voldemort killed me. I'm just sitting here for a moment to rest," Harry said.

"He killed you? How very interesting. Not quite though. You are in a state of limbo, but you were successful in destroying him so for that, congratulations. Now as to your current situation, would you like to be dead?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I don't want people to hurt anymore or die because of me. I don't want to go back to a world where everyone praises me for saving them. It wasn't just me that did it, but no one else will get credit for it no matter what I say or do. I can't live in that world. Don't get me wrong, I have enjoyed the past seven years there, a place that I belong, but I can no longer live there after this. I've done what I was meant to do and now it's time for the world to get closure and for that I need to not be in it," Harry explained.

"I see. Well, what about Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley? Or Mr. Malfoy? You want to leave them behind to be without you for the rest of their lives?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Ron and Hermione have each other and well Draco and I couldn't be together. People would never leave us alone and I couldn't possibly do that to him. He'll be better off without me in his life. He'll marry and have children and that's what I want more than anything," Harry explained.

"In a perfect world you and Mr. Malfoy would be together and press free. That's what you'd like isn't it?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Of course I would. I fell in love with him this year. I guess I've always felt that way, but now it's real and it's great. I tried to tell him before the battle started, but as always Voldemort had to take something else from me," Harry said bitterly.

"So you want to die and never have the chance to tell him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Like I said before, I don't want to put anyone through this mess that is my life. I need to be alone and this is the only way I can do that. Its better this way," Harry replied.

"Well, instead of death, how about leaving London for awhile? Go somewhere far away. Let the hype die down and when the time is right you can come back and continue your life. Death is permanent; taking an extended vacation is not. Make sure you tell someone though that you can trust. Let them know that you are alive and that you will be gone for awhile so at least when you do come back it won't be an entire shock. It is entirely up to you, but I think that's the best solution," Dumbledore explained.

Harry turned away from his mentor and father figure. He furrowed his brow as he thought about leaving his world behind for a time instead of death. He really didn't want to die. He just wanted to get away from it all. He nodded already making up his mind.

"You're right. That is the best solution, but how do I get away?" Harry asked.

"Go to this address and there you will find everything you need. After you are prepared you can move on to where you want to go. I believe The States are a wonderful place to go. Write two letters to whomever you choose and I will see that they are delivered. Good luck to you Harry and thank you for everything. I am very proud of you," Dumbledore praised as he started to walk away.

"Wait professor, how can I write them without any parchment or a quill?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Next to you on the bench are plenty of parchment and a quill with a full bottle of ink. Seal them up and leave them there. I'll deliver them. See you soon Harry, but not too soon," Dumbledore responded as he walked away.

Harry looked after him with a smile. He picked up the parchment knowing who he'd write to; Hermione and Ron and then Draco.

He looked around one more time thinking of exactly what he wanted to say to the three. Finally he smiled and began writing.

**XXXX**

Harry sealed the letters casting a charm on them to cause the intended reader to take a form of an unbreakable vow to protect his plans. The letters were also spelled to only be read by the intended people and to anyone else it would be gibberish. He set them on the bench and looked around one more time. He stood and began walking back the way he came. The blinding white light faded behind him as he moved further and further away.

He reached into his pocket pulling out the address that Dumbledore had left him. He knew the place well and knew that as soon as he was out of limbo he would be able to apparate away leaving his old life behind in stasis. He reached the end of the walk way and looked back one more time. He nodded in confirmation before taking a step forward.

Everything was spinning as he came back to the present world. He heard cries of anguish around him and he turned to see several Death Eaters surrounding the dead body of their Lord. None were paying attention to him. He took one last look focusing on his destination and apparated away.

**XXXX**

A bright light burst through the darkened sky. Immediately the battle stopped as everyone watched the light brighten the sky. They knew what it meant. Harry was successful. Voldemort had been defeated. The remaining Death Eaters on the battlefield dropped their wands as a pain shot through their arm. Many cried out in agony bringing the aurors attention away from the light. They stunned the remaining people and then tied them up.

Hermione, Ron, and Draco stared at the blinding light and then turned to look at each other a sickening feeling settling in their stomachs. They ran forward hoping that Harry made it. That he hadn't died. _Please let him be alright, please Merlin. _They thought in unison. Draco knew that Harry was going to tell him something important before the battle started. He hoped that he was going to tell him that he loved him and Draco would have told him he felt the same way. He wanted so badly to be able to see Harry to tell him that, to hear him say it too.

They followed the light that was still shooting out of the trees and soon enough they heard the anguished cries of other Death Eaters. When they burst into the clearing they saw aurors stunning the rest of Voldemort's followers and tying them up. They saw the cloak that was once Voldemort's, but there was no body, just a pile of ash. He had been completely incinerated. The three of them let out sighs of relief at seeing with their own eyes that he was gone with no hope of coming back.

Draco looked around for Harry. There was a blurry of activity and he was just hoping that Harry was somewhere in the mix, but then something caught his eyes. He started walking over to the item that was glinting in the fire light. He felt a lump rise in his throat as he realized just what was catching the light. It was Harry's glasses. He let out a choked sob as he knelt down to pick them up. Hermione heard his cry and rushed over. She looked down into his hands seeing Harry's glasses. She felt tears filling her eyes. Ron walked over as well and knelt down to pick up Harry's wand, his own tears coming to his eyes.

Draco started to shake as he sobbed. He sank to the ground next to the pile of ash that had been Harry. He held his glasses, his annoying glasses to his chest as he sobbed. Hermione sank to her knees as well and wrapped her arms around him crying on his shoulder. Ron stood there holding his best friend's wand and looking down at Harry's rival and other best friend. He was confused at first at why Draco was crying over Harry's death, but then the past year flashed through his head; Draco and Harry no longer fought, the looks that passed between them whenever they saw each other, the times that Harry would disappear for hours on end never having a good reason for being gone, the change in Harry's moods, and the fact that they had come to the battle together from somewhere else. Ron realized that Harry and Draco had become friends if not something more and he wasn't angry. He was glad that Harry had been happier despite everything and he knew it was because of Draco. He had a sneaking suspicion that Hermione already knew or had figured it out. Then he realized that Harry was gone. His best friend was gone and would never be happy again. He would never see him smile or hear him laugh again. That did it. Ron joined the other two on the ground and cried even going as far as allowing Draco to put an arm around him.

That was a turning point for the three. They each felt the sting of Harry's death and the regret at all the things they wished they had told him. They became friends then, forgiving each other for all that they had done in the past. If only Harry could be there to see it. They stayed there long after the aurors and Death Eaters had left, after Voldemort's remains had been scooped away, after the fire died out and the light of a new day began showing through the darkness. Others came to try and get them away, but they didn't understand that the three could not walk away yet. They weren't ready to leave Harry behind even though his remains would be picked up and he would be buried. They just weren't ready.

After several hours of kneeling and crying they finally stood. Draco still clutched Harry's glasses in his hands and Ron still held his wand. They didn't look at each other at first. Finally Ron broke the silence.

"Did you love him?" He asked Draco.

"Yes, I do," Draco replied.

"Did he love you?" Ron asked.

"I think he was going to tell me today. He started to before this all started," Draco replied sadness engulfing him once again.

"Then you should keep these. Hermione and I have had a lot of years with him and we have a lot of things for us to remember him by. His wand and glasses belong to you," Ron offered as he held the wand out for Draco to take.

Draco stared down at them thoughtfully. He reached out and took them. "Thank you. That means a lot to me," He whispered.

They both nodded. Hermione wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back. Then awkwardly Draco and Ron hugged. Hermione conjured an urn for what was left of Harry and carefully directed the ashes into the urn all the while tears continued streaming down all three of their faces. When she was finished she sealed the top, a resounding pop of finality rang around the clearing. All three let out choked sobs and began walking away, back to more death and destruction.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of this story. The first few are going to be a bit slow, but it'll pick up soon enough. I hope you enjoy and let me know! Sorry it's kinda short!**

**Chapter 2**

The next week was filled with funerals for both sides of the war. At the end of the week it was Harry's funeral. It was kept private on the grounds at Hogwarts. The only one's allowed in attendance were those who were part of his family or his close friends. Hermione and Ron told Draco that he would be coming and he would be sitting with them no matter what anyone said. He was apprehensive, but knew that he must be in attendance at his true love's funeral.

The week had passed in a blur for him. He went to a few of the funerals that were for close family friends such as Snape and Crabbe. It was hard for even them. Not only were they realizing that they had seriously messed up their lives, most of them anyway, they were dealing with the same kind of losses as those who fought against them. It was the day of the funeral that Draco had been dreading all week. Snape's and Crabbe's he could handle, but Harry's was a whole other story. It wasn't because he was going to be around people that hated him, it was because he had truly and deeply loved him and then it was all taken away from him in the blink of an eye.

When he arrived at the gates Hermione and Ron were waiting for him. He smiled gratefully at them as he joined them.

"Draco, I know this is going to be hard on you for a lot of reasons, but I'm glad you're here," Hermione said kindly to him.

"Thank you. I wouldn't be anywhere else," Draco replied feeling the familiar lump rise in his throat.

Hermione took his hand and Ron patted him on the back before they began walking to the edge of the lake close to where Dumbledore's service had been. It was fitting. They approached the back of the seats and began their walk up to the front Draco between the other two protectively. There were murmurs in the crowd as they walked to the front. Some insults were thrown, but were instantly knocked down by a nasty look by either Hermione or Ron. They took their seats in the front and finally looked up to see the beautiful emerald green tomb that now held Harry's ashes. The green matched his eyes almost exactly and Draco found himself gulping to fight off his tears.

The service was beautiful to say the least. At the very end people were allowed to stand and talk about Harry, their memories and anecdotes. Draco found himself thinking back to all the fights that they had and all the times they spent after becoming friends. He remembered the way he looked when he was excited about something. The way he smiled when he was happy. The way his laugh was so unique. And the way that he looked when he was concerned about you. All of those things and more rushed through Draco's mind. To say he was angry would be an understatement, he was furious! Harry fought so hard to bring an end to Voldemort and to only have his efforts ripped from his grasp by death. It wasn't right and Draco hated it all.

The service ended with lots of tears being shed. Draco kept it together as best as he could, but at the end the dam broke once again and he cried and cried. Those who were slinging insults before were watching the three in confusion now. They didn't understand what had happened, but obviously Draco wasn't the monster they thought he was.

Again the three were left alone to cry and remember their friend. Everyone left them on the grounds apparating to their homes. Hermione and Ron stood together and walked over to Harry tomb to say their final good-bye. Hermione gasped when she got up there. Draco looked up to see her holding an envelope in her hands. He stood, curiosity coming over him.

"What is that?" He asked as he approached the two.

"It's a letter from Harry," She said running her finger over his familiar script on the front of the letter.

Draco stared at her in disbelief. "A letter?"

"Yes and there is one for you as well," Hermione replied joyous tears in her eyes at just seeing her friend's writing.

Draco walked over nervously and reached out to pick up the letter for himself. His hands were shaking as he looked at his name on the front. It really was from Harry. His handwriting was not easily mimicked. He walked away from Ron and Hermione giving them privacy with their own letter. He watched them as they opened the letter and waited to see how they'd react before opening his own.

_Dear Hermione and Ron,_

_Dumbledore said he'd deliver this for me so I'm hoping they get to you. I hope that you two made it through mostly unscathed. I defeated Voldemort so I hope you are both safe now. Be good to each other. Love each other no matter what happens. If you get married and have a bunch of kids, love each other. If you find that you don't work as a couple, love each other still. I will miss you both terribly. You are the best mates a bloke could have and I couldn't have asked for a better pair. You've always been there for me no matter what the circumstances even if you'd rather be somewhere else. I hope to one day be able to repay you both for all that you've done for me._

_I had planned to die tonight, but instead I will continue living, but I can't stay here. I want you both to know that I love you and that this is the best decision for me. Please keep it to yourselves. Don't tell a soul that I am alive. I want to be known to everyone else in the Wizarding World as dead. It will be better this way. Someday I will come back. Someday I'll be able to have my true life back, but until then I will live away from here as someone else. Don't search for me. I'll find you when the time is right. I love you both so much. Take care of each other and everyone else. I'll see you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione and Ron's eyes widened as they looked at the letter. The tears that had been falling before had stopped now and they were looking around frantically as if searching for someone. Draco was confused. _Who could they be looking for? _ He looked down at his own letter and opened it slowly, his hands still shaking.

_Dear Draco,_

_I want to say thank you for everything. Thank you for being my enemy and causing me so much trouble over the years. But mostly I want to thank you for the past few months. They have been the happiest that I've ever had and it's all because of you. You've showed me that despite first impressions they aren't always the right ones even if it takes awhile to figure it out. I will miss our talks and spending time together. I will miss your hand holding mine and your lips on my own, but most of all I will miss simply you. I do not regret anything that we've experienced. I will cherish them always._

_I went into the forest set on dying, but it didn't happen. I am instead leaving this world behind. I am not leaving you because I want to; I am leaving you and the others to protect you. I want you to be happy Draco and living your life in secret with me would not bring you complete happiness. Get married and have children. Live a life that is fulfilling to you. One day I'll come back and I hope that we will still be friends. Don't look for me. I want this kept a secret and I know you will do that for me. Be happy. You deserve it. Remind me that I have something very important to tell you when we meet again. Take care of yourself and I'll see you soon._

_Always yours,_

_Harry_

Draco had tears streaming down his face by the end of the letter. _Harry is not dead. He's alive! Oh Merlin, he's alive! _A smile broke across his face as he looked up to Ron and Hermione's smiling faces. Hermione rushed at him throwing his arms around him. They cried happy tears this time. Ron joined in on the hug.

"Oh he told you too?" Hermione gushed.

"Yes, he's alive!" Draco cried gleefully. He clutched the letter to his chest as he looked out across the lake.

"Did he tell you not to look for him too?" Ron asked.

"Yes, he did, but I don't think I'll listen," Draco replied looking back to them.

"Draco, it's what Harry wants. He'll come to us, that is what he said. I think we need to listen," Hermione urged.

Draco looked at her deciding in his own mind that he would go looking for him, but to Hermione and Ron he would not be. "You're right. He'll come to us when he's ready. He better not take too long though." He said with a smile. They smiled back at him and walked up to the castle to apparate home.

"We can't tell anyone and if I know Harry he put an unbreakable vow spell on it or something. It's going to be hard to mourn him when we know he's not gone," Ron commented.

"I think it'll be easy enough. He's not here. We can mourn in that way," Draco replied.

They agreed to that, their hearts feeling a bit lighter knowing that he was alive.

**XXXX**

Harry landed in front of a beautiful church. The church was in Godric's Hollow near the cemetery that his parents were buried in. He stood in front of the church doors wondering if he was making the right decision by staying away from his life in London. He missed Draco already and his friends. He wasn't sure when they would get their letters and he could only imagine just what they would be thinking when they saw his glasses and wand that were left behind and the small pile of ash that would be his remains.

He took a deep breath before pulling the doors open. He stepped into the darkened church feeling at peace once again just knowing that he was near his parents. Dumbledore had directed him to _climb the stairs to the right when he first walked in the door and to go all the way to the top to the bell tower_. He wasn't afraid as he ascended the stairs. He had made his decision to leave his old life behind and there was no turning back.

At the top of the stairs he was told to _go around the top one time and then pull the rope on the bell. Be sure to silence it before hand. _He waved his hand silencing the bell before he began his walk around the top. He wondered if this was necessary or just Dumbledore's way of being funny. When he had done his one time around he reached out and pulled the rope. The bell swung back and forth without a sound. Harry heard a thud to his left and he walked over to a box that had fallen from the bell when it swayed that direction. He tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. He cast an _Alohomora_ charm on it and it still didn't budge. He sat back on his heels thinking about anything that Dumbledore had said when they were talking before.

"Lemon drop," He said after awhile. The box clicked and he opened it smiling to himself. He looked into the box that contained several different things. He pulled them out each individually setting them to the side. After everything was out of the box he closed it pushing it away. He picked up the first item, a small square shaped box. He opened it easily and found two keys. He examined them closely determining that one was a house key and the other was a vault key of some sort. The next items were several different pieces of paper. He opened the first one to see the deed for a house in the States. It was along the west coast in a city called Manzanita. Harry turned to the next page and found forms that showed that he graduated with a degree in something with a note to use it after three years. The next paper stated that he would be employed at a muggle hospital in a large city near his place of residence for three years or so. The next paper was a list of locations to help him get to his destination.

"Dumbledore you think of everything," Harry murmured as he looked through the papers one more time. He opened the box again placing everything back in it. He waved his hand again and shrunk the box and placed it in his pocket. He had one more place to go before he started his new journey. He walked back down the steps and out of the church quickly before running into the graveyard and standing before his parent's graves. He knelt down and breathed deeply before speaking.

"Hey mum and dad, I came by for a visit. I'm sure you've heard already, but I defeated Voldemort today. I hope everyone is rejoicing up there. I wanted to come be with you both and everyone else, but Dumbledore changed my mind. I guess there's more for me to do in this world. I'm taking an extended vacation though. It makes more sense. I wasn't ready to die, just get away. I'll be gone for awhile. I don't know how long, but it'll be awhile before I come and visit again. I'll come every year at least on Halloween. Maybe I'll check up on everyone while I'm here too before going home again or well my new home for awhile or something. Anyway, I better get going. Some people may be coming here soon to celebrate with you both. I'll come back soon. I love you both," Harry said with a smile. He touched their gravestone before standing up and leaving. He ran back through the graveyard and immediately apparated away to his first stop on his long journey to his new home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so this took me awhile to get done. I kept changing different aspects because I wanted to get so much covered before getting into the real portion of the story. Some of the things in this chapter set up the story for later. I allude to things here and there so hopefully it makes sense. It gets a bit muggle like for a bit, but other than that it should be great! Let me know what you all think! Oh and check out my note at the bottom when you're finished :)**

**Chapter 3**

Draco spent only a few days planning out where he was going to begin his search for Harry. He was going off of the knowledge that he had learned the past few months about Harry and places he'd like to go one day. He decided to start fairly close to home, but not too close. His first stop was Ireland, then Germany, and then France. Those were fairly close to England and easy enough to apparate too so he hoped that maybe he stayed close enough.

He told his mother that he was going to spend a few years traveling and she was more than happy about that. She secretly hoped that he'd find someone to marry and have children so anything that he wanted to do in order to get that she supported. She knew that Draco and Harry had become friends, but she didn't know how far their relationship had actually gone.

On the day that he was setting out on his journey he set up his own personal notification ward on the manor in case Harry showed up returning sooner that he expected. He would check in periodically to see if he had been there, but he wouldn't dwell on it believing that Harry wouldn't be back any time soon. He threw his rucksack over his shoulder and took one last look at his home. He nodded in affirmation at his decision and apparated away to his first destination looking nearly the same as Harry had days before.

**XXXX**

To say that Harry was tired would be an understatement. He had flown for the first time in an aeroplane across the Atlantic Ocean since Transatlantic apparating wasn't strongly advised. He was beat, exhausted, distressed, and just plain tired from his journey. He took a taxi from the small airport that he had landed in after taking a jumper flight from the Portland Airport. The taxi driver was respectful of Harry's need for quiet and rest on their short journey to his new home. Harry had nothing with him, but the clothes on his back and the important items in his pocket. That made traveling through the airports a bit difficult, but with some well thought out lying they let him pass through with no problems.

The taxi pulled up into the drive of a large two story dark gray home. The back had one small window and a door with a small awning over the top. Harry gazed at it wondering if this house was worth leaving his family and friends behind. He paid the taxi driver and walked up the darkened path to the door. He heard the taxi pull away and heard the ocean roaring in the background.

He sighed as he pulled the box from his pocket, enlarging it to remove the house key from it. He slid the key into the lock and turned it, the door immediately opening at his touch. Harry stepped into the entry way closing the door behind him and locking it. The sun was just setting over the ocean and as he walked through the entry and into the open area containing the kitchen, dining room, and family room he gasped and had to reach out, placing his hand on the wall to keep himself standing. The whole wall facing the ocean was a bank of windows. The sky was lit up in shades of purple, orange, and pink with the setting sun. He stepped further into the room finally gaining some feeling in his legs.

He walked over to the French doors that lead out onto a wooden deck. As he stepped out the sea salt air blew across his face instantly relaxing him. There was a two seater swing rocking in the wind and a hot tub sat on the deck as well. Harry walked to the railing and gazed out across the beach that was only feet from him. He could see several people along the beach admiring the setting sun and Harry found himself feeling at peace for once albeit a bit lonely. He would love to share this moment with Draco, but he also knew it was better for him this way.

He reluctantly walked back into the house vowing to spend many days and nights on this deck enjoying the view. He closed and locked the door behind himself and looked over to the kitchen. It was open with lots of counter space for Harry to prepare his meals on. _It looks like I'll have to hone in on my cooking skills now_. He glanced over to the family room taking in the black suede couch that looked out over the ocean. There was also a beautiful stone fireplace for those cold winter nights and a couple of club chairs. He turned back to the entry way recalling vaguely that there had been a couple of doors to the right and left. The door on the right was a small office that faced out across the forest and part of the ocean. Harry grinned as he looked out across the forest feeling relaxed with the view as well. The other door was just a bathroom and so he ascended the steps making his way up to the next floor.

The hall at the top had railing on its whole length allowing you to look down into the family room or out at the ocean through the higher windows. He opened the first door to see a bedroom that was meant as either a guest room or a child's room. The next was a bathroom and then the last was the master bedroom. Harry opened the double doors of this room taking in the spacious room with a king sized bed and a closet that could almost rival a Malfoy closet as did the bathroom. It was done up in dark red and gold marble with intricate designs throughout. The room itself had a Gryffindor feel to it with a slight Slytherin touch. Harry grinned at how comfortable he felt in this room. He turned to his left seeing a glass door leading to the outside. He opened it and stepped out onto another balcony that spanned the side of the house. It faced part of the ocean and part of the forest and it also had a hammock and a more intimate hot tub. Harry felt his heart constrict at the romance of the master suite, really feeling lonely at that moment. He sighed, turning back into the house and locking the door behind him. He flicked his wand several times setting up several wards around the house. He made sure the doors and windows were all locked and the lights off. He quickly stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed and only then did he allow himself to cry.

**XXXX**

Harry awoke the next morning after a fitful nights sleep. He stretched every muscle in his body before rolling out of bed. He flicked his wand at his clothes cleaning them and then he walked into his bathroom starting the shower. He jumped in completely on automatic pilot. He didn't even realize that there was already shampoo and soap in the shower or that he was in an entirely new place. He stepped out of the shower reaching for a towel quickly drying himself off. He walked back into the bedroom and out into the hallway and down the steps opening the icebox finding it completely empty.

Autopilot went off and Harry stood up his gaze immediately heading to the windows to look out at the ocean. Without thinking he threw open the door and stepped out onto the warm balcony the bright sunlight instantly warming him. He squinted across the beach able to see for miles. A strong gust of wind blew up to the deck sending Harry's towel falling to the ground. Harry barely noticed as he took in the view. He only noticed when he heard someone snickering several feet away from him. He turned to notice a young woman looking at him with a blush forming on her cheeks. He looked at her a bit perplexed, but felt a particularly chilly breeze blow over his groin sending his gaze downward and a deep red blush to his cheeks as he scrambled to get his towel around his waist again. The woman began laughing kindly at him as he ran inside to get his clothes on.

When he came back out the woman was still standing on her porch gazing out across the water. "Good morning new neighbor," She called as she turned to look at Harry.

Harry smiled kindly at her as he walked to the end of his balcony that was only a few feet from his own. "Good morning," He said shyly. She was tall and slim with long dark brown hair with burgundy highlights that caught the sunlight just right. Her eyes were an amazing shade of hazel that changed from blue to green depending on the light and had a slight golden ring of color around the pupil. She was wearing a white summer dress and sandals that effectively showed off her golden tan. She was beautiful.

"My name is Julianne Drake or you can just call me Jules. What's your name?" Jules asked. She smiled at him.

Harry froze for a moment. _Crap, what is my name suppose to be? I can't be Harry Potter anymore. Gah! _"Patrick Evans. It's nice to meet you," Harry finally decided.

"Where in England are you from?" Jules asked.

"I am from Surrey. I just inherited this house from my parents," Harry replied.

"Really? I haven't seen anyone here in all the years that I've spent here. I grew up in this house and when my parents moved to Portland they let me live here. I teach at the local high school here," Jules said.

Harry felt like he was burning up. _Why hadn't I spent all my time on my way here thinking about what I was going to tell people? _ "Well, my parents died about seventeen years ago and since I turned eighteen this place became mine. What subject do you teach?"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I teach history. What do you do?" Jules asked.

"I work at a hospital in Portland," Harry replied.

Jules quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "That's nearly two hours away. Why do you live here when you obviously don't have a car to get you there?"

Harry blushed. _Damn_. "How do you know that I don't have a car?"

"Because I saw you pull up in a taxi last night and as a matter of fact I don't recall you having any luggage either," She commented crossing her arms smugly.

"I…uh…okay, well you're right, I don't have a car and I don't have any clothes or food for that matter. I left my home in a rush. I didn't have time to pack or anything so I just came here like this. I plan to go out today and get some things," Harry replied uncomfortably.

Jules furrowed her brows in confusion. "Are you running from something?"

_Is this woman like a psychic or something?_ "Kind of. It's a long story that I really don't want to get into right now. I just want to go shopping and come back home and relax," Harry answered.

Jules looked deep in thought and then she smiled at him again. "Well, since you don't have a car let me drive you to where you need to go. I know a lot of great places to shop and I know a great place to get a car from. Unless, are you running from the police or anything?" She looked at him worriedly.

Harry chuckled. "No, I'm not running from the law or anything. That'd be great. I'd appreciate it."

"Okay, well then come on over and we'll head out, but first let's get you some breakfast," She said with a smile. Harry nodded before walking back into his house feeling a bit less lonely. He locked up, checked his wards, and made sure he had his wand before he walked across a little bridge that connected the two properties. Jules was waiting by her silver Mercedes CLK550. Harry stared at her gorgeous car that fit her perfectly.

"Wow," Harry muttered as he ran a hand over its sleek frame.

"Yeah, she's a beauty isn't she? Graduation present," Jules said with a grin. Harry marveled at its beauty. "Well, get in Patrick. We've got lots to do today," She continued. She pulled her door open slipping inside. Harry followed suit and marveled at the sleek interior as well. This was going to be a great road trip.

**XXXX**

Harry and Jules had spent the day shopping for clothes, furniture, food, and lastly a car for Harry. The best part of his day had to be going to the car dealership. As soon as he stepped foot on the lot he could instantly feel the magic radiating off the property. This especially caught his interest as he began looking at all the Mercedes that adorned the lot.

"Is this where you got your car?" Harry asked.

"Yeah this is where my parents got it. The people here are great and really helpful. I'm positive you'll find the car you're looking for," Jules replied.

Within seconds of stepping foot on the lot a tall man with dark brown hair walked out of the showroom. Harry had never dealt with car dealers before so he wasn't quite sure how to act. Jules immediately went into bargain mode as the guy approached.

"Good afternoon! My name is Nick Riley. How may I help you today?" Nick asked with a bright smile.

"Hello Nick, my name is Jules and this is my friend Patrick. He just moved here all the way from England and is in need of a car. He's going to be working in Portland and living in Manzanita so he needs a good car that has a high performance rating," Jules explained in a business like tone. Harry silently thanked Merlin that she was with him.

Nick studied Harry for a moment and nodded. "Well, Patrick, how about you come with me and we'll discuss your options and see what we can do for you. Jules there is some coffee and plenty of magazines in the waiting area."

Harry looked at the man peculiarly and then focused a moment on the magic that was radiating off the man. _He's a wizard___Harry thought to himself suppressing a grin at meeting someone like him. Jules looked between the two in concern.

"Nick, I would like to be there so that I can help Patrick with the way we do things here in the States. It is quite different I'm sure than England," Jules insisted.

"It's fine Jules. I'm sure Nick can explain everything to me. I won't let him swindle me or anything. Don't worry," Harry replied with a wink.

She looked between the two trying to decide if she'd listen or not, but ended up giving in. They walked inside and she took a seat in the waiting room crossing her arms in annoyance. He led Harry into a back office closing the door behind them. Harry took a seat as did Nick.

"Hogwarts?" He asked

"Yes actually," Harry replied.

"It's great that the war is finally over. The community over here was starting to get really nervous. Actually the whole country of wizards here was getting nervous. I would love to shake Harry Potter's hand for taking that mad man down, but the Prophets talking about how he died so I guess I'll never get the chance. Anyway, so we need to get you a car. Well, you'll be commuting between here and Portland so we can put some charms on it that you activate while driving to get you there much faster. We also have anti-muggle theft devices as well as spell protection. I take it your girlfriend doesn't know that you're a wizard?" Nick asked.

Harry looked at him a bit uncomfortably at the talk of the war. He was looking at him in a way that made Harry feel that he didn't quite trust who Harry was. "Well, I'm relieved as well and it is a shame that Harry Potter is dead. He was a nice bloke. I didn't know you could get the Prophet out here. I'll have to set that up so I can keep tabs on everyone over there. And no Jules is not my girlfriend, just my new neighbor," Harry replied with an awkward laugh.

"Hmm, yes I'm sure he was. There is a small place in the strip mall in Manzanita where you can set up that subscription. Let's see, so I was thinking maybe something in the E-class. You're young enough that I'm guessing you'll want a family so it'll be a great car for that. We've got several on the lot and it won't take much to get them magically ready. Would you like to take a look?" Nick finished looking at Harry, slightly suspicious. Harry nodded and they both stood heading back out to the lot. After a few minutes Harry decided on a black E320. All three jumped in and took off from the lot to test drive it. Luckily Harry knew how to drive otherwise the experience would have been unsuccessful.

Harry loved it. They went back into the office to settle things and Nick explained that the car would be ready the next day with the magical components added. Someone would deliver it to him in the morning. Harry shook hands with the man nearly laughing at the fact that Nick did get to shake hands with Harry Potter. He followed Jules out and as soon as they got in the car Jules let out a sigh.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I just thought it was strange the way that man dealt with you and how he looked at you. It made me uncomfortable," Jules replied as she started her car and pulled out of the lot.

Harry looked out the window not wanting to look at his new friend and lie to her face. "Oh I wouldn't worry about it. They just wanted to keep things private so it's not a big deal. Listen, I want to treat you to dinner to thank you for all your help today. Come on over and I'll cook up something for you," Harry suggested moving away from the dealership conversation.

"That would be great thank you," Jules replied.

**XXXX**

Three years had past since that time and Harry was now heading back to England to visit his parent's grave again. It was dark out so he wasn't worried about being seen. He had changed in the past three years. He had cut his hair shorter, ditched his glasses for more stylish ones, and worked on his body. The beach and waves offered excellent natural exercise equipment and he was on the beach every morning swimming or running on the sand. He loved his new home and found that getting back into the muggle life wasn't so bad after all. He still used magic often especially in his home since he didn't want to get rusty.

He had adopted a puppy shortly after arriving in Manzanita on the insistence of his new neighbor and new friend. She didn't find it logical for him to live alone without having a companion of some sort. Harry had a feeling that Jules had feelings for him, but he tried to stress often that it wasn't reciprocated. There was only one person in his heart and no one could replace him. They got along great and Harry was very thankful to have her. His job at the hospital was very rewarding and he met a lot of different people every day.

He knelt before his parent's grave talking to them about what he'd been up to for the past year. He promised to come back next year and apparated away to check in on Hermione and Ron. They hadn't been together for a couple of years now, but still remained close and were roommates. Harry knew that Hermione was engaged to a man named Derek. He was perfect for her and Harry could tell that she was happy. Ron had also met someone while he was abroad. Her name was Giselle. She was beautiful and just right for Ron as well. Harry made sure to check in on them every year he came back to England. He would only watch them for a bit and then he would leave never allowing himself to be seen. This time wasn't any different.

He stood and watched the four of them laugh merrily as they drank wine and played a game of some sort. He smiled at one particular moment when Hermione and Ron threw their heads back laughing joyously. Harry felt a pang in his heart wishing that he could step in and see them just for a minute. He didn't notice when Hermione had stood and peeked out the window as if she sensed he was there. Harry came out of his daze and saw her looking down at him with a look of surprise. He gave her a small smile and wave which she returned before apparating away. She shook her head and tears came to her eyes. Ron noticed her change and he walked over looking out as well.

"Hermione, what is it?" He asked looking out in concern.

"I…I…just saw him," Hermione stuttered quietly.

"You just saw who?" Ron asked quirking an eyebrow and looking out again.

"I saw Harry," She replied in a small voice. Ron whipped his head back to her upset expression and back to the window. He ran for the door Derek and Giselle looking up in alarm. Hermione ran after him and burst through the door after him. He stood in the street looking frantically around. "Ron, he's already gone," She told him as she walked up to him. Ron looked around again and then down at her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as they both cried about their missing best friend. It was moments like this that they really missed their friend. They hadn't seen Harry or heard from him since he left, but every time at this time of year they felt his presence and this time Hermione saw him and it made it all the harder.

Harry apparated to just outside Malfoy Manor. He had avoided coming here since he left. He didn't want to see Draco in this way because he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away, but this time he just wanted a glimpse. He stood in front of the Manor gates gazing at the house. He imagined Draco inside sipping tea with some woman he was married to now. Maybe they had a baby by then. He imagined how he might look now. _Was his hair longer or shorter? Was he taller? Had he filled out even more? Did he still look as sexy as the day I left?_ He stepped through the gate and was immediately greeted by a small elf.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the little elf asked looking up at Harry with big round eyes.

"Um, I was just passing by. Um, is Draco here?" Harry replied quietly.

"No, Master Draco has not been here for awhile. He is traveling the world. He is been to many places. Mistress Narcissa says he is looking for love," the little elf replied.

Harry looked down at the elf and felt tears stinging in his eyes. _We made plans to travel the world together. I shouldn't be angry since he's doing what I asked, looking for love elsewhere. But it still hurts so bad…_ Harry thought sadly.

"I see, well thank you. Have a nice evening," Harry thanked as he left through the gates quickly apparating away to fly home.

Within seconds of Harry leaving Draco apparated to his house looking around frantically. He saw the little elf that had been talking to Harry staring at the gates in confusion. Draco ran over to him.

"Where is he?! Where did he go?!" He cried frantically.

The little elf turned to look at him looking very nervous. "W-h-h-o Master Dr-a-co?"

"Harry! Where did he go?" Draco replied angrily.

"He lefts sir," the elf replied meekly.

"What did he say? What did you tell him?" Draco demanded.

"I told him that you were traveling the world to find love. Th-a-t's what Mistress Narcissa says," it answered.

Draco sagged his shoulders as sadness engulfed him. He had been searching for Harry for three years and still hadn't found him. This was the first time his wards had signaled that Harry had been there and he missed him. Draco sank to his knees and began crying.

"Master I is so sorry," the elf cried as big tears fell from his eyes.

Draco waved his hand at the elf and buried his face in his hands. His anguish was evident to anyone who watched and Narcissa was. It hit her that Draco had been spending all his time searching for Harry not someone else. Harry was alive and her son was in love with him. She decided then that she would do anything she could to find Harry and help her son get him back.

**XXXX**

Harry arrived back in Portland the next day in time for his shift at the hospital. His heart was heavy with seeing his friends again and mostly because Draco had truly moved on. A part of Harry, a big part, had hoped that Draco had been searching for him and that he wasn't really going to find someone else to be with, that he would wait for him. Harry had spent the whole flight home crying and debating if he should move on with his life. There was another orderly at the hospital that he worked with that had been shamelessly flirting with him. Maybe he'd give the guy a chance. He didn't want to make any decisions yet so he put that thought in the back of his mind.

He walked into the hospital picking up a sheet that listed his duties for the day. Before he began he wanted to check on one of his favorite patients. Her name was Adele and she was a witch. She had come to the hospital because of complications with her pregnancy. She was very close to giving birth and she was all alone. She said she had run away from home in Italy. She didn't go into detail about it, but they had bonded over the fact that they each ran away from something. She was the only one to know who he really was. He felt compelled to tell her for some reason. She admired his honesty and she of course thanked him for saving their world, but that was all she said and it was never brought up again.

Harry had told her about his plan to go home again and she encouraged him to seek out Draco to see him even if it was at a distance. He wanted to tell her about everything and have her tell him that everything would be okay. When he got to her room she was lying with her eyes closed. She had started getting worse over the course of the month that she'd been there. She didn't think she'd be able to live through the birth of her little girl and she was trying to decide what to do if that happened. He stepped in the room glancing at her vitals. He took a hold of her hand and turned to look at her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"You're back. How did it go?" She asked quietly her voice hoarse.

"Not so good. I saw Ron and Hermione. They are doing well. Hermione saw me from the window this time. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I got caught up in seeing them happy," Harry answered.

"Ah well, don't worry. At least she knows you're alright. What happened with Draco?" Adele asked.

Harry closed his eyes a stray tear falling down his cheek. Adele looked at him in concern. "I went to his home and an elf told me he was traveling the world like we planned and he was looking for love. I know I told him to, but I guess I had hoped that he wouldn't. I just, I don't know. It was so hard. I don't know if I want to go back again despite seeing my parent's grave like I promised," Harry replied.

"Well, Harry, you should keep your promise because if I know you, you'll regret it. Maybe you should just go to their graves and leave it at that. Don't see your friends or Draco until you're ready to see them," Adele said kindly.

Harry nodded. "You're right. I've got a whole year anyway to figure it out so I'm sure I'll come up with something else. So how have you been? What did I miss?"

She smiled at him. "I've been alright. My time is coming though. I can feel it. As far as what you've missed. Well, that orderly has been hounding me since you left wondering when you're going to be back. It's really quite sad how badly he wants you. Every time I told him I didn't know, he would look like a lost puppy. You need to put that poor boy out of his misery," Adele replied starting to shake with laughter. Harry rolled his eyes and began laughing with her as well. Then within a blink of an eye she stopped laughing and cried out in pain clutching her stomach.

Harry jumped up from his seat looking at her vitals skyrocket. He pushed the nurses' button and ran out into the hallway screaming for someone to help her. He ran back to her side and gripped her hand as she cringed in pain. Soon several nurses and doctors were in the room checking her vitals.

"We've got to get her in the delivery room. This baby is coming now. Let's go!" A doctor yelled to the room.

"Harry stay with me!" Adele cried as they wheeled her out of the room.

"I will!" Harry told her as he followed them out of her room still clutching her hand.

When they got her into the delivery room Harry quickly donned scrubs and was at her side again. She looked up at him tears streaming down her face. She knew that she was going to die and Harry felt himself tearing up. She had been such a great friend in the short amount of time he'd been around her and it made him angry that she wouldn't get to see her daughter grow up.

"We've got to get this baby out!" The doctor cried. They had her prepped and ready to go in a matter of seconds. She was getting a c-section. Harry held her hand as her breathing became shallow. Her eyes were drooping as her health rapidly declined. Harry watched her and they locked eyes the entire time the procedure was being done. Soon they heard a baby's cry and Adele smiled and Harry smiled back.

One of the nurses brought the baby and placed her in Adele's arms. She smiled down at her. She was perfect. Harry smiled too, happy to witness something so beautiful.

"Harry, she is going to be your daughter now. I want her to be with you. I know you'll protect her from my family. They are horrible people and I don't want her growing up in that life. Promise me that you will take care of her as if she were your own," Adele demanded in complete clarity.

Harry looked down at her tears streaming down his face. "Of course, I promise. What is her name?"

She looked down at her staring into her beautiful eyes. "Chloe Athena. Yes, that is a beautiful name for her. Take care of her Harry and be happy. You deserve it. Thank you." She smiled at the nurse as she took Chloe away to be looked over. Harry gripped her hand as she closed her eyes and then she was gone. The doctors and nurses rushed around her to try and revive her, but she was gone. Harry had left the room to follow the nurse who had taken the baby. He stood outside the nursery watching as they checked her over. He was a father now. He couldn't believe it.

"Who is going to take her now?" The doctor asked as he stood next to Harry looking over the sweet little baby.

"Her dying wish was for me to raise her," Harry answered.

"Patrick, you can't be serious? You're far too young to raise a little baby on your own," the doctor replied in shock.

The nurse had walked out of the nursery to tell the doctor what Adele had requested. "Dr. Peters, Adele requested that this young man here raise her daughter. That is her dying wish," the nurse said.

Harry looked over at her in question. She gave him a look that stated that they would talk later. The doctor nodded. "Well then I will get the appropriate papers drawn up. Congratulations Patrick," he stated before walking away.

Harry turned to the nurse. "I know who you really are. I'm like you and I am so thankful for what you did. You saved a lot of lives. This little girl in there is going to have a wonderful father Mr. Potter," She whispered as she smiled gratefully at him.

Harry blushed and nodded at her in thanks. She patted his arm and went back to attending to his daughter. _My daughter_. Harry smiled at the change in direction that his life had gone. He also knew this was going to be his last day at the hospital. He had a teaching position to take up.

**A/N: What should Harry teach??? It'll be a muggle high school, the same one as Jules...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright here is the chapter you've all been waiting for, at least I think anyway :). Things are going to start to pick up some now and there will be no more time jumps so hooray for that! Check out the authors note at the end too :) Anyway, let me know what you all think!!**

**Chapter 4**

Three days after Chloe was born Harry returned to his home with her. His car had been parked in the garage at the hospital and he had to quickly transfigure a piece of paper into a car seat until he could get a real one. They wouldn't let him take her otherwise. She slept the whole way home thankfully and as Harry pulled up the long drive to his home he felt a bit apprehensive. He hoped that Jules would help him out until he got the hang of things. She stood on his front porch with his yellow lab Ana (Her full name was Banana because she looked like a banana when she was a puppy, but yelling out banana on the beach would get some funny looks). He had called her on his way home to let her know when he'd be there and that he had someone very important for her to meet.

Jules scrutinized the tinted windows of the car looking for someone else in there, the person she was supposed to meet. She guessed it was some woman or something that he had met in England or an old girlfriend that he had rekindled a relationship with or something like that. To say she was a bit peeved would be an understatement. No matter how many times Harry told her that he didn't have feelings for her she still wouldn't believe it. She watched as Harry stepped out of his car looking as gorgeous as ever if not more since the last time she saw him. She cringed inwardly as she thought about what or who would have made him look that way.

"Hey Jules! Come here Ana!" Harry called. Jules waved and slowly approached the car still looking through the windows. She caught a glimpse of something in the backseat that she was surprised to see and not really sure if it was really what she thought. Harry was petting Ana happily both excited to see each other again.

"Patrick, who am I suppose to be meeting? Are they coming in another car?" Jules asked.

Harry turned to her and then walked to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door, unhooking the car seat from the anchors and pulling it closer to him lifting Chloe gently from the seat. He held her in his arms a serene smile on his face. Jules mouth dropped open as she looked at the beautiful baby girl in his arms. Her hair was dark as night and her skin was pale with pink rosy cheeks. Jules watched Harry walk over to her.

"Jules, I'd like you to meet Chloe Athena. Chloe this is my very good friend Julianne or just Jules," Harry introduced.

Jules looked down at the little baby tears in her eyes. "Patrick, how? I don't understand," She asked looking at him in disbelief.

"Let's go inside and I will tell you all about it," Harry replied. She nodded. Harry went around placing Chloe back in the car seat. He picked it up and walked inside, Ana and Jules right behind him. He had a diaper bag slung over his shoulder that they had put together for him at the hospital.

Once they were settled and Harry was feeding her he began telling Jules what happened. "Do you remember the woman I told you about, Adele?" Harry asked. Jules nodded. "She gave birth to Chloe three days ago and she told me before she died that she wanted me to take care of her. She didn't want her to go to her family. She knew that I would keep her safe and so I told her that I would and here we are," He finished.

"Oh, that's so sad, poor thing. But what are you going to do now that you have her? You can't continue working in Portland," Jules asked feeling like a bitch for being so pissy about it.

"I know, that's why I quit my job there and I wanted to ask you if the PE teacher position is still open at the high school," Harry replied.

"Yes it's still available, but you don't have a teaching degree," Jules said back.

"Yes I do. I've been working on it in my spare time. I've already applied and everything. I'm just waiting for an interview," Harry responded wondering if Dumbledore knew this was going to happen when he doctored a teaching certificate for him.

"Well, that's great then. You'll be great for that, but what are you going to do about Chloe?" She asked again.

"I have a baby sitter for her when I'm working. Don't worry Jules, I've got it figured out," Harry assured her. She was reminding him a lot of Hermione at this moment which saddened him.

"How was your trip?" She asked changing the subject.

"It was hard. I saw my friends and found out that the person I'm in love with has moved on like I asked him too, but it still hurts you know," Harry answered absently as he watched Chloe eat. When he replayed his response and the lack of one that he got from Jules he realized that he just revealed something big. He looked up at her startled expression. "Jules, I-"

She stood up shaking her head quickly. She strode for the door walking out and slamming it behind her. Harry looked at the door and he shook his head angrily. "Oh Chloe and Ana, this is why I don't date women. It's a good thing you're a dog and you're a baby or else I'd be lost," Harry said with a laugh. He pat Chloe's back getting a good burp out of her before he rocked her to sleep. He carried her upstairs after locking up downstairs. He transfigured a shirt into a bassinette and laid her gently into it. He watched her sleep for a few moments before he lied back on his own bed thinking about the past few days. He drifted off to sleep his thoughts plagued with what ifs.

**XXXX**

Another two years passed and Harry's life was full of teaching and beautiful girly things. Chloe was now two years old and a beautiful little girl. Her hair had grown to the middle of her back and was still a vivid black and softly curled. Her eyes were a honey brown color with flecks of green throughout. She had such a sweet disposition and she had Harry wrapped around her little finger.

Jules had come around within a few days of storming out on Harry. They had a good talk and worked things out. She had been a big help to Harry and he appreciated her more and more every day. He enjoyed his job very much. He was of course known as the hottest teacher in school next to Miss Drake. They found it to be rather comical.

Harry had gone back to England keeping his promise to his parents. He didn't check in on Ron and Hermione or Draco anymore because he felt that he should let them be. That didn't stop him though from thinking about them every day. He had started letters several times to all three, but he never finished them. He didn't know what to say to them. He wasn't ready to go back and the more time that he spent here, the more he didn't want to go back.

**XXXX**

Draco stood in his front yard returning from another useless trip. He was getting frustrated and ready to give up. He had been doing this on his own for five years now and every year that passed that he didn't find Harry or didn't hear from him the more he lost hope. He finally decided to talk to his mum about the situation. He took a deep breath and walked through the front door finding his mother standing in the foyer.

"Oh Dragon, you're back!" She cried as she ran to him throwing her arms around him in a tight embrace. Draco hugged her back feeling the weight of his mission resting on his shoulders. He was ready to burst into tears over his fruitless search. "Come and sit. I have something for you," Narcissa continued.

He followed her reluctantly and sat heavily on the couch in the sitting room. "Mother, I need your help," Draco began not even waiting until she sat or handed him what she had for him.

"What do you need my help with?" She asked.

"I… oh crap, I can't tell you. I made an unbreakable vow when I opened it," Draco said feeling at his wits end. He buried his face in his hands crying silently.

"I already know that Harry is alive. I saw you the day he stopped by," Narcissa replied already knowing exactly what he couldn't tell her.

"You know? Why didn't you tell me?" Draco demanded lifting his head and looking at her in confusion.

"You wanted to do this on your own. I didn't want to interfere until you came to me. I've been doing my own searching and I've come up with very little. All I know is that he flew out of London five years ago and landed in the States. Where he went from there I don't know," Narcissa explained.

Draco stood up angrily glaring at his mother who didn't even flinch. "You've known this all along? I've traveled all over the world practically, looking for him and you've known this? Mother, how could you not tell me?" Draco demanded.

"I just found out a week ago. You were already on your way home so I couldn't contact you. Please sit," Narcissa replied.

Draco sat running a hand through his hair thoroughly agitated. "I'm sorry mother; I just can't get past any of this. He probably hasn't thought about me in years. He thinks I moved on from him. I love him more than I ever thought possible. I have to find him even if it's to just see him one last time," Draco said in utter sadness.

Narcissa reached out lifting up an envelope and looking at the front of it. "Then maybe this will help. It came for you yesterday," She said handing him the envelope. He reached out with a shaky hand and took it from her. He looked at the front of it recognizing immediately the familiar script of Harry. He felt tears well up in his eyes has he looked down at the writing that he had ingrained in his mind. He opened it slowly unfolding it gently. He stared down at it feeling his stomach drop in anticipation.

_Dear Draco,_

_I have started so many letters to you in the past five years than I have ever written in my life. I never sent them because they never truly said what I wanted them to. I've been back to England five times now to visit my parents' graves. I checked in on you the third time because I just wanted to see you again. I've missed you so much. I spoke to one of your elves and they told me you were traveling and looking for love. I think that's great. _

_However, when she told me that I found myself hurt and angry even though you were doing exactly what I told you to do. I've come to realize that I was mad at myself, not you. If I had just sucked it up and stayed in England it could have been us traveling the world together and finding love for each other. But then I think about how my life is here and I have found that I am happy. I don't think I'm going to come back. You've moved on and my friends have moved on and I can't possibly interfere with that. Some day we'll see each other again. I don't know when, but some day I'm sure. I just want you to know that you will always hold a special place in my heart no matter where my life goes or who I give my heart to. Take care of yourself and continue being happy. That's all I've ever wanted._

_Always in my heart,_

_Harry_

Draco had tears streaming down his face as he read and reread the letter over and over. He threw it down on the ground angrily pounding his fists into the seat cushions. Narcissa reached down to look at the letter. She felt tears come to her own eyes as she read it.

"I am not going to let this go. I'm going to the States and I am going to find him. I love him and he needs to know that," Draco said determinedly. He picked up the letter folding it back up and placing it into the envelope.

"Draco, how are you going to find him?" She asked.

"I know someone who specializes in scents and I'm going to have them examine this letter to find out where he is. Good bye again mother. When I come back Harry will be with me. That's all there is to it," Draco replied. He strode from the room to gather some different clothes and other items before he apparated away to fly to the States.

**XXXX**

Harry stood on the deck looking out across the ocean. He thought about the letter he had sent to Draco, wondering if he got it and what he did with it. Harry felt this was the best way to move on finally from him. Truth was he was afraid to let him go. He had so many unanswered questions about what could have been with him. He shook his head before turning to go back inside. Chloe was in her playpen watching TV and playing with toys. He walked over and sat on the couch. He sipped his coffee as he thought about the way his life had gone. He loved Chloe so much and he was so happy to be her father, but he wished he could share it with someone. He shook his head dispelling the thought.

"Alright little one it's time to go. You get to go to work with me today. The kids are going to be so excited to see you again," Harry told her as he picked her up. She clapped her hands and giggled.

"Yay Daddy!" She cried. Harry laughed as he grabbed her diaper bag and headed for the door. "Bye-bye Ana!" She called to Ana who was wagging her tail happily at her. Ana was very protective of Chloe and she was always with her. They walked out to the car. Harry set her in her car seat buckling her in securely and got in as well. He started the car and pulled away from his house for another great day at work.

The day went by smoothly and Chloe was on her best behavior. She loved going to work with Harry and luckily the principal was very understanding since he was a single dad himself of a daughter no less. They got along great and really helped each other out. When his last class ended Harry picked up Chloe and took her into his office where he set her down on the little couch while he did some lesson planning for the following week. She fell asleep after awhile having had quite an eventful day.

At five o'clock Harry finished up and he scooped up the sleeping toddler and exited the building. She woke up as they made their way to the car. She was peering over his shoulder in confusion.

"Daddy, man is staring," Chloe pointed out.

Harry turned to look and caught a glimpse of someone slipping into the shadows at the edge of the gymnasium. He stared at the spot for several seconds before turning back to his car and quickly placing Chloe in her seat before he got in himself and zoomed out of the parking lot. He drove through town instead of taking his short cut home. He stopped at the grocery store taking Chloe in with him of course.

"Daddy, why shopping?" She asked as he placed her in a cart.

"Well, I wanted to make something special for dinner tonight because you were such a good girl today. What would you like?" He asked trying to mask his nervousness about the man who had been watching them.

She smiled a big toothy smile and furrowed her brow deep in thought. "Sghetti!" She cried finally making up her mind. Harry grinned at her and nodded his approval. He got the necessary ingredients and made his way towards the front sensing that someone was watching him again. He looked around looking for anyone who might be looking at him. His eyes fell on the back of a blond head that was standing in the magazine section. He stared at the man feeling his mouth go dry. _Could it be him? Did he find me?_ Harry thought as he stared at the man. He watched as the man turned to look at him and Harry felt his stomach drop as he realized that it wasn't Draco. The man looked at him uncomfortably before turning back to the magazines. _Stupid idiot._ Harry scolded himself. Chloe watched him go through several emotions and looked at him peculiarly.

Harry pushed the cart forward and checked out. He wanted to get out of there and get to his home where he could relax and crack open a bottle of firewhiskey. With Chloe on his hip and the bags in his other hand he walked quickly out of the store. He strode to their car and buckled her in quickly and before dropping into the car himself he felt eyes on him again. He turned around looking for the source. He saw someone slink into the shadows again and he was half tempted to run over and ask them what the hell their problem was, but he didn't since Chloe was with him. He drove off the lot speeding home.

As soon as he got home he got them both inside and locked in before letting Ana out to go to the bathroom. She came back a few minutes later and he let her back in. He did a quick scan of his property before closing the door and locking it again, double warded. Chloe was standing in the entry looking at him in confusion.

"Scared Daddy?" She asked.

"No, sweetie, just hungry for some sghetti, don't worry," Harry replied. She nodded and smiled allowing Ana to lead her into the living room. Harry went to the kitchen whipping up dinner in five minutes. He used magic whenever he was in his home and Chloe wasn't old enough to understand what he was doing, but Harry knew that soon enough she would know. She was already exhibiting some signs of magic which thrilled Harry.

They ate dinner chatting here and there and surprisingly Chloe's face wasn't as messy as it usually was when she had spaghetti. Harry laughed at his daughter's delighted face as she sucked a noodle up. Ana stood dutifully at her side catching stray pieces of noodle before they hit the ground. Harry finished up and picked up his messy daughter taking her upstairs for her bath. When she was cleaned up he settled her into bed reading her a couple of Wizarding stories. She loved the way the pictures moved and when things flew out of the book. He kissed her goodnight clicking on the monitor and shutting off her light leaving a small night light on. He closed the door and walked into his own room changing into sweatpants and a sweatshirt. He grabbed the other monitor and went back downstairs.

He opened the cabinet and took down his bottle of firewhiskey pouring himself a general amount. He opened the door to the porch and stepped out closing the door behind him making sure it was locked. Even if he was sitting on the porch he didn't want to take any chances. He took a big sip and stared out across the darkened beach. He thought about the past few hours and wondered who was watching them. _Has someone in Adele's family found us? Are we in danger? What about Draco? Why was I thinking so much about him today? _His mind was running wild with questions. His home was warded with protection spells and would only allow people that he chose near the property and that included Draco, Ron and Hermione even if they never sought him out. He wanted it that way just in case.

He stood and walked to the railing and looked down at the beach sipping his drink absentmindedly. His thoughts went back to Draco. Then he heard a rustling and a creak to his left. He froze, unsure if he was hearing things or if someone was standing on the porch with him. He turned to look his wand ready. What he saw made his heart nearly stop. He dropped his glass and it shattered across the deck. Standing before him was the man he had thought about since he left England five years ago. The man he loved more than anything aside from his daughter. He had found him. Draco had actually found him.

He stepped closer tentatively and Harry gasped at the sight of him. He had grown taller since he saw him last and filled out even more. His hair was a bit longer, but tousled in a sexy way and his eyes were the same molten silver that they had been before, but they were filled with something that Harry wasn't expecting to see. They were slightly cold.

"Patrick Evans, you are a hard person to find," Draco muttered as he stepped closer. Harry stared at him wondering if he had missed something that would explain the coldness in his eyes.

"Well, I didn't want to be found so I guess it worked for the most part then," Harry replied in an unsure voice.

Draco snickered. "Yes I suppose it did. Where's the kid?"

Harry narrowed his gaze at him. "My daughter is asleep. What is wrong with you?" Harry asked tersely.

"And your wife, where is she?" He asked.

Harry looked at him in confusion. "Wife? I don't have a wife."

"Girlfriend? Lover? Companion? Bint?" Draco asked in succession.

"Listen Malfoy, I don't know what your problem is, but my daughter's mother died right after she was born. I am not her biological father. She asked me to take her and I did. Now if you are here just to insult me then you can just leave. I'm not going to listen to this," Harry replied angrily.

Draco's eyes softened as he listened to his explanation. He felt like a right arse at that moment. "I'm sorry. I just assumed that, well I just assumed," He said quietly turning a bit red.

"Well, your assumption is wrong. What are you doing here anyway?" Harry demanded.

Draco ran a hand through his hair sending a slight shiver down Harry's back and a quick jump to his groin. _Stupid body._

"Well, I spent the whole flight here thinking about what I wanted to say to you and thinking about how badly I wanted to see you. I came here first and saw that you weren't home and so I went into town looking for you. I heard some teenagers talking about Mr. Evans, well I should say they were gushing and well I decided to go to the school to see you. When I saw you walk out holding your daughter I felt like I was going to scream.

Here I've spent five years looking for you, sure that you didn't really want me to move on and that you wouldn't have moved on and there you were holding a little girl that looked so much like you. I knew she saw me, but I just couldn't believe it. I followed you to the grocery store and watched you shop. I watched you leave and then I came here. I watched how carefree you were with her and how happy and I just became even more angry and I jumped to conclusions," Draco explained.

Harry stared at him processing everything that he had said. _He's been looking for me since I left. Does that mean he never got married and moved on and he's been thinking of me just as much as I have?_ "You've been searching for me?" He asked finally.

"Yes! I've been looking for you since I read your first letter after _your_ funeral. I couldn't let you go. I wanted to be with you so bad! Do you know what it was like to think you were dead if even for just a short amount of time? It was horrible! I have never been so desperate in my life! I mean I actually bonded with Hermione and Ron and that's a feat in itself. Harry you have no idea what that did to me," Draco exclaimed tears welling in his eyes.

"Draco, I never wanted you to come looking for me. I told you I would come back eventually. I wanted you to be happy. I didn't want you to spend your life looking for me," Harry replied his own tears escaping.

"But you aren't Harry! Your letter says that you aren't coming back! You think that I'm married and have kids and I don't! My heart has always belonged to you and it always will," Draco cried tears falling freely from his eyes now.

"But I only said those things because I didn't want you to hold out hope that I'd come back since you were already moved on from me, well at least I thought you were. Your elf told me you were traveling and looking for love. I figured that you were looking for someone to marry," Harry replied quietly.

Draco threw up his hands in exasperation. "I was looking for you. I was _only_ looking for you and you made it damn hard to find you. The only way I figured out you were here, was by your letter. I saw an expert on scents and he told me that you lived by a cold ocean. So I traced the letter back to here. Harry I have searched the ends of the earth for you. I have not gone more than an hour without thinking about you," Draco confessed.

"I haven't gone an hour without thinking of you either. I'm sorry that I said those things. I guess we are just a couple of presumptuous arseholes then aren't we?" Harry said giving Draco a lopsided smile

"I guess we are. Listen, can I start over again?" Draco asked.

Harry quirked an eye brow and nodded curiously. Draco grinned and walked away back into the shadows. Harry waited for him to return. He stepped back onto the deck and looked at Harry for a moment before he smiled broadly and ran across the deck throwing his arms around him tears streaming down his face. Harry returned the hug crying gently against his shoulder.

"I've missed you so much Harry," Draco whispered as he kissed his ear and cheek.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you," Harry responded returning the kisses.

Draco stepped back, but held onto both his arms as he looked him over. "You look fantastic," Draco told him.

Harry blushed. "You look pretty fantastic yourself. Would you like to come inside?"

Draco grinned. "That would be great. I've got a lot to ask you and something to remind you of," Draco responded.

Harry smiled at him not registering just what Draco was talking about. He walked in closing the door behind them and locking it. He started a pot of tea and watched Draco look around the room. He looked completely mesmerized by it. "Wait till you see it in the morning and at sunset," Harry commented as he walked over to him. Draco turned to him and smiled.

"You'll let me stay for a bit?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Of course, I've just got you here and there is no way I'm letting you leave anytime soon, if ever," Harry replied with a smile.

Draco blushed as he accepted the cup of tea from Harry and sat down on the couch. Harry sat at the other end and turned to face him. Harry glanced up to the next floor hearing Ana's footsteps leaving Chloe's room. She must have picked up that someone new was here. She padded down the steps and Draco turned to see who it was. Needless to say he was a bit surprised to see a large yellow lab looking at him curiously while sniffing the air in earnest. She appeared to approve as she approached him and allowed him to pet her.

"You have a dog?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Yes, her name is Banana or Ana for short," Harry said with a smile.

Draco started to laugh and looked between Harry and Ana. "Why would you name her Banana?"

"Well, she looked like one when she was a puppy," Harry replied with a grin. Draco laughed and shook his head. Ana licked Draco's hand before ascending the stairs and going back to Chloe's room.

"Does she sleep in your daughter's room?" Draco asked.

"Yeah she does. She is very protective of Chloe. That's her name, Chloe Athena," Harry replied.

"That's a beautiful name. I'd like to meet her soon," Draco replied.

"Tomorrow you will. Now what were you wanting to remind me of?" Harry asked.

Draco blushed. "Well, do you remember what you wrote in your letter to me, you know, the one I got after your funeral?"

"Yes of course," Harry replied and then he looked away blushing knowing exactly what he was talking about now.

"What did you have to tell me?" Draco asked.

"I…uh….well what I was trying to tell you before the war started," Harry responded quietly.

"Which was?" Draco pushed.

Harry sighed. He had wanted to tell Draco so many times that he loved him and had it all planned out on what he'd say, but every time he came close he became too nervous and this wasn't any different. He looked at him trying to find the nerve to tell him. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He opened them again his face set in determination.

"Draco, what I was trying to tell you then is that I was in love with you. I had fallen in love with you during seventh year and I tried so many times to tell you. That's what I wanted to tell you," Harry answered finally.

"You _were_ in love with me?" Draco asked his face falling slightly.

Harry looked up at his sad expression. "Was, am. Draco, I love you. I've loved you for years and I never stopped. Having you here right now, knowing what lengths you've gone to find me only intensifies the love I have for you," Harry explained looking at him with sincerity.

Draco looked up at him a smile breaking across his face. "I've waited so long to hear that from you. I love you too. I have for a really long time. I must because how else could I explain putting myself out there and searching the globe for you."

Harry smiled broadly at him. "You just wanted to find me so that you could hex me a bit for old time's sake," Harry teased.

Draco narrowed his gaze and leapt across the couch attacking Harry in a battle of tickles. Harry stifled a cry of laughter as he tried to throw Draco off and throw in his own moves, but Draco stopped and looked down at him. Harry looked back and grinned. Draco leaned down and kissed him slowly at first. He slid his hands up cupping Harry's face and increasing the kiss ever so slightly. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist pulling him closer and intensifying the kiss to where he wanted it to be. He ran his tongue along Draco's lips waiting for them to part. When they did their pace increased and Harry found his hands sliding down Draco's back to the top of his pants. Draco let out a quiet moan of anticipation, but broke the kiss for some much needed air.

"We have a lot to talk about," He said between pants.

"Not tonight. We'll talk tomorrow. Just be with me tonight," Harry responded his eyes clouded over in desire.

Draco smiled down at him. "I can do that."

**A/N: Some more questions will be answered between the two in the next chapter. Oh and in case you're wondering why I chose Banana for a dog's name, I came home the other day with my husband and I greeted our little miniature american eskimo who is all white by calling her Banana, so now we keep calling her Banana even though her name is Sasha or Sausage and she looks at us like were crazy or something lol. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Alright here is another chapter for this story! Thank you everyone for adding my story to your alerts and for reviewing. This chapter is mainly filler, but we get a glimpse into a certain neighbor and some Draco/Chloe interaction. Hope you enjoy! Let me know! So sorry for the late update too. Lots of stuff goin on around here, but it's slowly calming down. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Jules sat on her darkened porch staring out across the ocean. She had spent a lot of years being by Patrick's side, helping him to adjust to life in the States and she really had nothing to show for it. She was 27 years old and didn't have a boyfriend because all she did was pine after a man who was definitely not interested in her because he was in love with someone who lived in England, a man no less. She hated all of this. _Why can't I get past him? Why do I continually set myself up for rejection? It's not like he hasn't told me time and again that he doesn't have those kinds of feelings for me. _Jules was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of Harry's doors closing. She looked down at him and smiled as she watched him drink an amber liquid of sorts as he looked upon the beach.

She caught the glimpse of someone stepping onto the porch and she jumped up to call out to him, to warn him, but found her voice temporarily gone. She watched as he turned to the noise and dropped his glass. She lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. Then she heard them talking to each other. The blond man sounded angry and Patrick seemed almost hurt. This confused her even more. _Harry? Why does this man keep calling him Harry? What has Patrick been keeping from me? _

She continued to listen to the very personal conversation and found herself getting jealous as it went on. This blond man was saying some amazing things to Patrick and Jules didn't like it one bit. _Could this be the man he's been in love with for so long?_ She watched as the man walked away and then came back running up to Patrick in an embrace, both crying their eyes out. She narrowed her gaze even more at this. She didn't even know who he was and she hated him already.

She watched as Patrick and the blond man walked inside. She made her way quickly from her porch and over to Patrick's to get a better look at what was happening inside. She hid in the shadows watching as they talked. She wished she could hear what they were saying, but at one point she read Patrick's lips and caught three very special words that she had wished for years that he'd say to her. _I love you._ He had just told the blond man that he loved him.

Jules stared on furiously blinking back tears. Then she watched in horror as they got into a tickling match and then they kissed. A completely passionate kiss that she had imagined for so long to happen between herself and Patrick. She glared through the window and watched as they stood from the couch, Patrick leading the blond man to his bedroom. The one place she wished she could go into with him. The lights turned off downstairs and Jules found herself in complete darkness. She stepped back and shook her head angrily. She ran from his deck and back to her own, her mind racing a million miles a minute.

**XXXX**

Harry and Draco kissed for several more minutes before they finally broke apart and smiled down at each other.

"I don't know about you, but I am beat. Where do you keep the blankets?" Draco asked as he looked down at him.

Harry grinned and pulled Draco up off the couch and led him for the stairs. "I'll show you exactly where I keep the blankets." He winked at him as he pulled him up the stairs. He clicked the lights off before entering into his bedroom. Draco followed in behind him closing the door behind them. He stared around the room and suddenly felt very nervous. Harry had walked over to the bed setting down the monitor on the nightstand. He turned to look at Draco giving him a reassuring look.

"Will you sleep with me?" Harry asked quietly.

Draco gulped and stared at him for a moment. "I….uh….Harry, I've….."

"Just sleep Dray, nothing more. I want to be able to hold you and never let go. The other stuff can come later. Tonight I just want to hold you," Harry replied in assurance. He walked over to Draco wrapping his arms around him in a comforting embrace. Draco had visibly relaxed in his hug and nodded against his shoulder. He walked over to the other side of the bed turning back the covers. Harry walked over to a dresser pulling out a couple of pairs of pajama pants and tossing a pair to Draco. He took them appreciatively and turned to go into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Harry looked past him grinning like a fool. He undressed quickly slipping on another pair of pajama pants and crawling into bed.

Draco came out a few minutes later clad in nothing, but the pajama bottoms. Harry bit his lip as Draco stood in the doorway in all his sexy glory. "Wow, you really are beautiful," Harry murmured.

Draco blushed and grinned at him. "Tell me something I don't know."

Harry smiled at him. "I'm really glad you're here. I've missed you terribly. I can't wait to wrap you up in my arms. I don't want you to leave, ever," He replied.

"I already knew all that, except maybe the last one," Draco replied as he walked over and slid into bed next to Harry. He turned to look at Harry bringing up a hand to his face. "I have waited so long to be with you again. I am so happy that I finally found you."

Harry grinned. "I should have known you wouldn't have listened to me and that your Malfoy persistence would keep you searching for me."

Draco smirked and leaned over to kiss Harry. "So naïve Potter," He said between kisses. Harry scoffed and smacked him on the arm before continuing the kiss. "Good night," Draco whispered as he pulled away his eyes drooping. Harry wrapped an arm around him as he settled his head on Harry's chest. Harry kissed the top of his head.

"Good night," Harry whispered back.

Draco was already breathing slowly, drifting into a deep, relaxed sleep. Harry closed his eyes as well a broad smile gracing his face before he too drifted off to sleep.

Harry awoke the next morning to sunlight streaming through the windows and a heavy weight on his chest. He remembered the night before wondering if it had been a dream. He was afraid to open his eyes and see Draco not there. He took a deep breath and opened one eye. He took in the blond head that was resting on his chest. He opened his other eye and the blond head was still there and Harry let out a sigh of relief. _It wasn't a dream. Draco is still here with me. He's really here. _Harry felt his heart swell as he slipped out of Draco's grasp and out of bed. Draco didn't stir. Harry slipped a shirt over his head and leaned down to kiss Draco's head before he left the room.

He padded towards the stairs opening Chloe's door to peek in on her. She was still asleep as well, but Ana quietly slipped out to follow Harry downstairs. He let her out leaving the door open. Then he went into the kitchen to start some coffee and breakfast. He glanced outside deciding that breakfast would be held on the porch. It was a beautiful sunny day and if seeing Ana sunning herself on the deck was any indication, it was nice and warm out too.

Breakfast was ready fifteen minutes later and Chloe was making her way downstairs sleepily rubbing her eyes. Harry set a plate out for Draco and cast a stasis and warming charm over it to keep it fresh for when he eventually woke up.

"Morning Daddy," Chloe whispered as she padded into the kitchen. Harry scooped her up into his arms in a hug. "Jules come for brefast?" She asked looking down at the plate for Draco.

"Um, no, someone else. They are sleeping right now so they'll be down soon. We are going to eat outside this morning. Ana is already out there waiting for us," Harry replied.

Chloe looked around the room seeing no one else. "Where sleeping?" She asked again. Harry was about to respond when the door to his room opened upstairs and Draco walked out. He stood and stared wide-eyed out the bank of windows his mouth gaping open. Harry looked up and smiled happily at him and Chloe looked between the two in curiosity and then she blushed.

Draco finally looked away from the windows and started down the stairs. He stood at the bottom and grinned happily at seeing Harry standing there holding his daughter. "Hey," He said shyly.

"Good morning," Harry said back in equal shyness.

Chloe looked between the two again and sighed loudly. Harry and Draco both looked away from each other to her. "Sorry Chloe. This is who is joining us for breakfast. This is Draco Malfoy. He is a very good friend of mine. Draco this is Chloe," Harry introduced.

Draco smiled at her. "It's very nice to meet you Chloe," he said kindly.

"Sleep in your room Daddy?" She questioned looking slightly confused.

Harry blushed and Draco smirked at him. "Uh, yes he did."

She furrowed her brows again, but then shrugged her little shoulders and gave Draco a beautiful smile. "Hi Dr… uh Draco. You love Daddy?" She asked.

This time it was his turn to blush. "Yes, I do very much. Why do you ask?" Draco questioned.

"Cause Daddy says only people he loves or loves him go in his room," Chloe said matter of factly.

"Oh well that's very true. That's a very smart idea," Draco pointed out.

"Yes, that why me and Ana only ones allowed in his room. Daddy love you too?" Chloe asked turning her gaze to Harry.

"Yes of course." Harry replied with a grin. He looked up at Draco smiling again.

"Jules not happy," Chloe pointed out as she tried to slide out of Harry's grasp. He set her down and grabbed their plates avoiding Draco's gaze for the moment. Harry had completely forgotten about Jules since Draco got there last night. He wasn't looking forward to that hurdle. They followed Chloe out to the deck and she waited patiently for Draco to lift her and set her in her high chair. She gave him a brilliant smile of thanks, instantly warming Draco's heart. Harry grinned at the exchange and took a seat across from Draco.

"You weren't kidding about the view in the morning. This is gorgeous. I could get used to waking up every morning to a view like this. I'd love to walk down on the beach," Draco commented putting away the Jules comment for later discussion.

"Chloe, we should take Draco to the tide pools after breakfast. What do you think?" Harry asked.

Chloe smiled happily and started bouncing in her seat. "Yay, Daddy!" She cried.

"Tide pools? What are those?" Draco asked looking slightly confused.

"It's little pools of sea life that are left when the tide goes out. There are starfish, crabs, sea anemones, and occasionally small fish. There are a lot of great things to look at there. You'll like it," Harry replied.

Draco grinned and nodded. They finished eating in comfortable silence. Chloe was so excited that she wasn't chatting up a storm like she usually was at meal times. She spent a lot of time studying Draco though, getting to know all his quirks and the interaction between him and her father. She liked him a lot so far and she could tell her daddy did as well.

Draco gathered up the dishes as Harry took Chloe in to get cleaned up and dressed for their trip down to the beach. Draco stood on the deck with coffee in hand staring out across the beach wondering what Harry had been doing for the past five years. He heard a noise to his left and he turned to see a beautiful woman standing on the deck looking back at him in a slightly cold manner.

"Hello," She said attempting to have a warm tone in her voice.

"Good morning," Draco replied in a guarded tone.

"I'm Julianne or Jules from next door. A very good friend of Patrick's and you are?" Jules asked raising an eyebrow as she looked him up and down.

Draco replaced his kind expression with an indifferent mask completely on guard again. _Yes, Patrick, can't slip that up._ "Draco Malfoy. I'm a good friend of Patrick's from England," Draco replied the name sounding strange in his voice. He stretched his hand out for her to shake and she did. She had a strong shake, probably a bit harder than usual. _Ah, she feels threatened by me. No competition sweetheart. Harry is all mine._ Draco gave her a small smirk before withdrawing his hand and stepping back.

"You're the first person I've seen from England here to visit him. I'm surprised," Jules pointed out.

"Oh? Why are you surprised?" Draco asked.

"Well I was beginning to think that Patrick had a completely different life over there. A different name perhaps. A different history," Jules replied cryptically.

Draco made sure to not let his mask slip before responding. "Ah, well he may have led a different life there, but he's still Patrick Evans. He did a great job hiding from us all. He's just lucky I'm persistent," Draco replied.

"Shouldn't we all feel lucky," Jules commented with a slight sneer. Draco stared back at her his mask nearly slipping again into a sneer. Harry and Chloe came out of his house and stopped just outside the door. Harry took in the expressions on both Jules and Draco and felt his heart skip a beat.

"Jules, good morning. I thought you were going to visit your parents today," Harry commented.

Jules turned her gaze to Harry and Chloe. "Good morning Patrick. Chloe come here sweetheart give me a hug," Chloe glanced at Harry and Draco quickly before running over and hugging her. Harry watched as Draco gripped his cup a bit roughly, his knuckles turning white.

"Jules, this is Draco. He's the one I told you about," Harry said looking over to her. She set Chloe down and watched her walk back over to Harry.

"Of course. The one you've been shamelessly in love with for so long," She responded looking over at Draco with a sickeningly sweet smile. Draco inwardly cringed. "We were just becoming acquainted." Jules continued.

"Yes, that's the one. Would you like to join us? We are going down to the tide pools," Harry asked trying to be polite. He saw both of them stiffen at his question.

"Um, no thank you. My parents are expecting me. Maybe some other time. I'll see you later. Bye, bye Chloe. Nice to meet you Draco. Bye Patrick," She said before turning and walking away. No one missed the lack of warmth and kindness when she mentioned Draco's name.

"Well, I need to change. I'll be down in a minute," Draco replied as he quickly kissed Harry on the cheek and went inside. Harry sat down heavily on the porch swing pulling Chloe into his lap.

"Daddy, Jules no like Draco," Chloe commented.

"I know. I don't think Draco is too fond of her either," He whispered back.

"I like Draco. He loves my daddy," Chloe said with a slight giggle.

"Is that funny to you little one?" Harry asked as he tickled her belly for a minute. She giggled louder and started to squirm on his lap. He laughed along with her neither one noticing that Draco was back on the porch watching them. He smiled at them before clearing his throat.

"Are you ready to show me these pool todes?" Draco asked.

Chloe and Harry burst out in laughter at him. Draco looked on in confusion. "Tide pools silly," Chloe said as she slid off Harry's lap and toddled over to him giving him a hug around his legs. He patted her on the head blushing profusely. Harry grinned and stood up. He walked up to him and pressed a gentle kiss on his lips earning another giggle from Chloe. Draco blushed a deeper red after breaking away from Harry.

"Let's go love," Harry whispered as he grabbed his hand and headed for the steps down to the beach. Chloe ran on ahead a bit with Ana, but she knew not to stray too far from Harry. Neither of them noticed the venomous glare that they were getting from a certain neighbor as they walked down to the beach.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Oh my gosh it's been far too long since I've updated this story! I am so sorry! I don't have a very good excuse aside from being super busy! I have a new story out there though called _Dark Justice _It's a joint effort with my very good friend and awesome reviewer, Cathcer1984. We are posting it on both our names so you should check it out! It's fantastic and it is of course a Drarry story :). Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

They walked along in comfortable silence hand in hand. Chloe and Ana were running ahead of them happily. The weather was beautiful on this spring day. Both Harry and Draco felt completely content to be with each other again, but they knew that some hard topics would need to be addressed today.

"So Jules is friendly," Draco commented after awhile not masking the bitter tone of his voice.

"Yeah she's just nursing a broken heart. I've made it plain since the day I arrived that I was not interested in her that way, but I guess she didn't understand that. She's been fantastic though. She's helped me a lot with Chloe and she helped me adjust to life here so I can't be too angry with her," Harry explained.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere so she needs to stop being a bitch. You've made it loud and clear to her so if she can't get past that then she's only hurting herself. I'm glad she was there for you, but that's as far as I'll go. I get a bad feeling from her," Draco replied heatedly.

Harry chuckled. "Dray, she's not going to hurt me or Chloe especially. That includes you. She's just hurt. Let's just not worry about her right now. Tell me what's been going on in England," Harry said moving on from the subject.

Draco didn't protest, but he knew that he would come back to the topic. "Alright, well, Hermione and Derek have been married for awhile now and they have a one year old son named Drew. He is an absolute riot. Ron and Giselle have been traveling around the world together since Ron is doing Quidditch now professionally and she's his one woman groupie. Ginny and Dean are dating again and I think this time they will actually get married. Long story. Neville and Luna are together as well. Such an interesting couple, but they love each other to pieces," Draco explained.

Harry felt a slight prick of tears listening about his friends. "I missed Hermione's wedding?" He questioned his voice cracking.

"Yes. I think a part of her hoped that you would show up, but she understands. I was there representing you so it's okay," Draco replied.

"Not the same though. I didn't realize you guys were all friends. I find that to be rather surprising," Harry commented.

Draco chuckled. "Well, we bonded after the war. We found your 'ashes' together and we found out you were alive together so we bonded. They're great and they miss you terribly," Draco said in a serious tone.

"I know. Two years ago was the last time I saw them. I went to England to visit my parent's graves and I went to check on them. She saw me you know? I got out of there before she got outside, but she looked happy, they both did," Harry told him.

"You came by the Manor that same day," Draco said.

"Yes, that's when I found out about where you were. That was the last time I checked in on everyone," Harry replied quietly.

Draco stopped and turned to him. "Wait a minute, you've been to England five times and you only looked in on me once?"

"No," Harry replied sheepishly.

Draco looked at him expectantly waiting for him to continue. He sighed and looked away for a moment and then back to him.

"I looked in on you every single time, but you were never there. I didn't realize you were out looking for me. I just thought you forgot about me and were getting on with your life. After I talked to your house elf I never went back to see any of you, just to visit my parent's graves," Harry said quietly. He looked down as a few tears escaped his eyes. Draco's face softened as he looked at him. He placed a hand on his chin lifting his face up to look at him. He brushed a thumb over the tears and smiled kindly at him.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here now. I never forgot you and I never moved on from you and I never will. I want to be with you more than anything and if that's here than so be it. If it's in England than so be it, but as long as I'm with you that's all that matters to me," Draco said waving off the subject.

"Draco, I have a daughter and a life here. Is that something you can deal with? I mean can you be away from England?" Harry questioned seriously.

"Harry, as long as I'm with you I could be living in a one room shack in the mountains and be happy. I'd prefer to not do that, but all the same. Chloe is wonderful. She's beautiful and sweet and so smart and I want to be in her life as well. I just want to be with you," Draco replied.

Harry grinned and leaned up and kissed him fully on the lips. Draco looped his arms around his waist pulling him close. They were broken apart by feeling a tug on their pants. They both looked down to see an impatient Chloe.

"Daddy, that icky," Chloe pointed out. Harry grinned as Draco blushed profusely. He scooped her up and peppered her with many kisses.

"You think that's icky?" Harry asked as she cried out gleefully. Draco recovered enough to join in on the peppering of kisses which made her giggle even more.

"Daddy stop!" She cried happily. They stopped and looked at her with grins on their faces. Someone cleared their throat and they looked up to see the principal of the school grinning at the three. His daughter who was 9 was standing next to him blushing.

"Hey Patrick and Chloe, how are you guys today?" He asked.

"We're great! How are you both?" Harry asked.

He looked at Draco curiously and then back at Harry. "We are doing well. We are just on our way to the tide pools," He said still studying Draco.

"We are too. Oh, this is Draco. He's a very good friend of mine from England. Draco this is Jason, my boss and his daughter Beth," Harry introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Draco said extending his hand which Jason shook.

"You too. I've heard a lot about you. Friend you say?" He asked grinning at Harry.

He blushed. "Well, he's more than that, but we haven't really established what exactly," Harry replied with a sheepish grin.

"Well, either way I'm glad to see you smiling," Jason said.

They followed each other over to the tide pools. Beth was holding Chloe's hand as they approached. They reached a small river of sorts that Harry always picked Chloe up and jumped over. She turned to look at him and grinned as she reached up for Draco to pick her up. He did and then he looked at Harry unsure of what to do.

"That little river is always there when the tide goes out and so I pick her up and jump across. That's what she's waiting for. It's easy. You'll do just fine," Harry said with a grin.

Draco nodded and turned towards the river. His eyes widened wondering how he could get across. He had never been a good jumper. He took a deep breath and jumped across. He landed steadily on both feet and he whooped in excitement and jumped into the air. When he came back down his back foot slipped on the mud and he fell backwards. Chloe managed to leap from his arms and land gracefully in the sand, but Draco landed with a thud in the mud and water.

For a moment Harry just stared at him as did everyone else. Draco laid there in complete shock soaked and covered in mud. Then Chloe burst into giggles which soon included everyone else, but Draco. Harry leapt over easily and helped him up grinning at him. Draco glared at him and stalked away. Harry ran after him.

"Dray, you can't spell them clean or dry they are muggles," Harry said in a hushed tone.

Draco looked at him in exasperation. "Well, I can't walk around like this. I'm going to get sick and I'm covered in mud and Harry, you know how I am," He whined.

Harry grinned and kissed him fully on the lips. "Yes I do and I never thought I'd be so grateful to hear you whine again."

"Excuse me, why don't you just spell him dry and clean?" Jason asked as he and the girls caught up to them. Harry and Draco slowly turned to look at him. Harry's mouth dropped open in shock.

"You're…you're a wizard?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

Jason grinned and brought out his wand flicking it at Draco. He flinched, but then looked down and he was clean and dry. He smiled gratefully at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry questioned.

"You didn't tell me either," He pointed out.

"Well, I… I never felt any magic coming from you," Harry said.

"Of course you wouldn't. At school I charm my magic to be suppressed so that it can't be picked up by anyone. I don't want anyone figuring out that I am a wizard because there aren't many of us in this area," Jason explained.

"But you knew I was a wizard, well we were wizards and you never told me," Harry said again.

"I know, but Harry, I figured out that you were keeping that part of your life private and I didn't want to push you on it so I never showed that I was a wizard," Jason answered.

"But, I- wait, you just called me Harry," He said looking horrified. Draco took a defensive stance next to him and had his wand in his hand within seconds.

Jason held up his hands to show he meant no harm. "Yes, I've always known you were Harry Potter. I received a letter from Dumbledore several years ago explaining your situation and since you applied for your job I understood his letter and here we are."

"His letter?" Draco questioned looking at him in confusion.

"Yes, I received a letter from Albus Dumbledore about six years ago; maybe a bit more advising me of a situation with you Harry and he told me to expect you in four years time applying for a job. I thought the man was nuts, but I kept the letter and sure enough four years later you came looking for a job and here you are. I'm sorry Harry, but I didn't want to overstep my boundaries," Jason explained.

Harry grinned and hugged the man. Draco felt a bit of jealousy hit him, okay maybe not a little, but Harry was soon enough hugging him tighter and much more intimate than he had Jason. "Oh, I can't believe this! And Beth? Does she exhibit magic as well?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Yes she does. She'll be starting school here soon," Jason replied.

"Oh this is just fantastic! Okay, let's go to the tide pools before the tide comes back in," Harry exclaimed as he walked away scooping Chloe up.

"So there aren't many wizards around here then?" Draco asked as he walked with Jason and Beth behind Harry.

"Yeah, there is maybe a hundred at the most. We aren't as populated as they are in Europe. We have a small Wizarding school up in the mountains over there (he pointed to the north). It's a wonderful school. There are small Wizarding shops all over in town and there are little pockets of us here and there," Jason explained.

"How has Harry been since he started working at the school?" Draco asked.

Jason sighed. "He is happy for the most part especially whenever he's with Chloe or he talks about her, but when she isn't around, he has this sad look in his eyes all the time. I haven't seen him this completely happy, since, well never. I don't know exactly what brought him here obviously, but I have the distinct feeling that he left a lot back in England."

"He did. He's been here for five years and his whole life was in England; his friends, his adoptive family, me. I've searched the globe looking for him ever since he left," Draco said.

"Wow, he must really mean something to you," Jason commented.

"Yes, he definitely does. I'm sure he'll tell you the whole story one of these days," Draco said.

They walked on in silence. When they reached the tide pools Draco noticed all the families that were down there checking them out. He hung back watching Harry interact with Chloe pointing out all the different animal life. Jason and Beth were at a different tide pool talking animatedly about the creatures in them. Harry was grinning happily at Chloe and Draco watched as he wrapped a protective arm around her as she leaned forward to get a closer look. He watched him kiss the top of her head and close his eyes in thanks. Draco felt his heart swell as he realized that he could do this every day and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Harry and Chloe and any other kids that came along.

Harry looked up at him and he gave him a curious look, but Draco only smiled at him and moved over to them. He knelt down next to Chloe and she began telling him about all the animals that were in the one tide pool. Harry watched them and smiled. _This is the life we will lead, together._ He thought as he averted his gaze back to the tide pool and listened to the descriptions that Chloe gave and how Draco hung on her every word.

**XXXX**

Jules sat at the table with her parents in a foul mood. Her parents were well aware of the situation with Patrick and they knew that he had no feelings for Jules and they tried many times to explain that to her, but she refused to believe it. They had given up long ago and just listened when she ranted.

"I mean mom, I have been there for Patrick and Chloe ever since the day he brought her home. Chloe's mother Adele died on the table and I essentially replaced her, but does he see it? No! I just can't get over this _man_ that has come traipsing back into his life as if he hasn't been out of the picture for five years!" Jules exclaimed telling the same tiring story over and over. She didn't notice the two Italian men who had zeroed in on their conversation.

"Jules, I don't think this young man has been out of Patrick's life. It sounds like he's always been in his heart. He's told you many times how he feels about you," Her mom tried fruitlessly.

Jules waved her off. "I know Patrick has feelings for me. He is just blinded by this person and being a father. I know that if Adele hadn't died that Harry would have nothing to do with Chloe! As much as I love that little girl, I believe that if she wasn't in his life we would have been together by now."

Her parents stared at her in shock. "Julianne Marie Drake! How dare you say something like that! Patrick loves his daughter more than anything and you have no right to say something like that about her! We raised you better. We don't even know you anymore!" Her father exclaimed.

Jules stared at them in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"You've changed. You are so obsessed with Patrick that you've become a bitter and angry woman. Even you're teaching has suffered. When are you going to realize that enough is enough?" Her mother replied.

Her parents stood and left the table leaving Jules sitting there bewildered. Her parents had never said anything like that to her and she wasn't sure what to do or think so she just sat there.

The Italian men exchanged looks and nodded silently to each other. The younger of the two and the best looking walked over and took a seat across from her. "Hello, are you dining alone?" He asked in a heavy and yet mouth watering accent.

Jules looked up startled. "Uh, no. My parents just left," She said quietly.

"They left such a beautiful woman alone to eat?" He asked giving her a brilliant smile.

Jules blushed momentarily forgetting about her parents and Patrick. "Yes, they have left me all alone in Portland to deal with sexy Italian men," She replied with a wink.

"Ah, well this sexy Italian man would love to take you to get a cup of coffee and get to know you better," He said.

"But I don't even know your name. I couldn't possibly go anywhere without knowing your name," Jules shamelessly flirted.

"Excuse my lack of manners. My name is Antonio and you are?" He asked.

"Jules. It's very nice to meet you Antonio. Now, how about this coffee?" Jules asked as she stood.

Antonio stood as well and held his hand out to her. She took it and he brought it up to his lips to kiss it. She blushed and smiled shyly as he led her out of the restaurant. The other man followed behind them at a distance. Jules was completely oblivious of the mess she was getting herself into.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm so sorry that this has taken so long to post. I have a new laptop finally and all my stories are on my old one waiting for transfer. Plus as we all know we weren't able to get onto fanfic for a few days so I'm a bit behind. Anyway, here it is. Let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 7**

Harry and Draco said goodbye to Jason and Beth as they headed back to the house. They had spent the entire day at the beach. It was now nearing seven and it was definitely time for dinner. Draco was carrying Chloe who was snoozing quietly in his arms. Ana was walking dutifully at Harry's side as they walked back.

When they arrived at the house Harry went into the kitchen to make something light for Chloe to eat before she went to bed. He settled on some soup. She settled into her highchair completely tuckered out and ate her soup quickly. After she finished her eyes began drooping again.

"Come on sweetheart let's go to bed," Harry said as he picked her up out of her seat. He started heading for the stairs when he stopped and turned to look at Draco who was standing in the kitchen watching them go.

"Nigh, Nigh, Draco," Chloe whispered as she blew him a kiss.

Draco grinned and came over and kissed her lightly on the head. "Good night Chloe and thank you for letting me spend the day with you."

She smiled and nodded at him her eyes closing.

"Harry, shall I make something for dinner?" Draco asked as he looked up at Harry. His expression was serene.

"Yeah that would be great. I didn't realize you could cook," Harry teased.

"Of course I can. I'm not completely spoiled. I learned to cook for myself if I didn't get something I wanted for dinner," He said with a smile.

Harry shook his head, but smiled and carried Chloe upstairs. They disappeared into her room, a soft light emitting from the room. Ana stood up from the spot she was lying and went upstairs behind them. Draco turned back to the kitchen and began whipping something up.

After awhile Harry returned and was met with the delicious smell of chicken fajitas. He quirked an eyebrow as he followed the scent out onto the porch where Draco had set up a table with candles and margaritas. Harry grinned further as he watched Draco apply the final touches to the meal completely oblivious to Harry watching him. When he finally looked up he was startled to see Harry standing there, but recovered quickly and gestured to the chair that he had pulled out for him. Harry smiled more and took the seat. Draco sat across from him and smiled nervously at him.

"This is great. I didn't think you'd whip up something so fantastic," Harry commented.

"Well I learned a thing or two while I was out looking for you. I happened to have had some fajitas in Spain and thoroughly enjoyed them so I learned how to make them. I hope you like them," Draco commented quietly.

"They smell great and-" Harry took a bite and instantly his mouth was full of wonderfully spicy flavors, "it tastes fantastic," He replied as he licked his lips.

Draco grinned smugly and dug into his own fajitas. They ate in silence for a bit enjoying each other's company and the sound of the waves crashing against the beach. After some time Draco was shifting nervously in his seat and stealing glances at Harry. Harry had noticed his movements the first time, but hadn't said anything yet.

"Alright love, what's got you so nervous over there?" Harry asked finally looking up at Draco expectantly.

Draco sighed and averted his gaze. Harry tapped is foot in annoyance and finally he turned back to look at him. "I was thinking that maybe it's time you go back to London, just to visit. I think Ron and Hermione would love to see you and I know they'd love to see Chloe," Draco said quietly.

Harry stared at him for a moment feeling suddenly very sick to his stomach at the idea of going back to London. He stood up abruptly and went to the railing to look out at the ocean his stomach in knots. Draco stood and walked over placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. Harry's shoulders sagged and he turned back to look at him.

"I don't know about that. I don't think I'm ready," Harry whispered.

Draco sighed and took a step back. "Harry, it's been five years. Things have died down quite a bit. I think it's time for you to come home even if it's just to visit," Draco responded.

Harry shook his head and looked down between them. "I can't think about that right now. You've just arrived and I just want to enjoy being with you again before even thinking about going back to London," Harry replied.

Draco looked at him in defeat, but nodded anyway. They heard a noise to their left and both secretly unsheathed their wands and turned to the noise. Jules stood looking at them tentatively not stepping further onto the porch. Harry replaced his wand to his wrist holster, but Draco kept his handy, but well hidden.

"Hi. Mind if I talk to you both a minute?" She asked.

"Sure," Harry said kindly. She nodded and stepped further onto the porch and stood closer to them both, but still slightly hidden in the shadows. Draco shifted his body so that his wand was hidden behind Harry.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about how I acted this morning especially to you Draco. I should be woman enough to admit that I'm jealous so here I am admitting it. I've been in love with Patrick for five years and well, I should have realized that he could never love me in that way. I'm sorry and I hope that we can get on the right foot and start over again," Jules began. Draco studied her as did Harry and they both were sensing something that didn't seem quite right. She was far enough back that they couldn't see her face completely, but something was off.

"Well, thank you. That's very nice of you to apologize. I understand how you must be feeling," Draco said on guard even more.

Jules simply nodded and smiled. She turned around and motioned for someone to come onto the porch. Draco and Harry looked past her. They stole a quick glance at each other and then returned their gaze to Jules. A tall, dark haired man stepped out of the shadows and stood next to Jules. Harry and Draco were instantly on guard. Harry looked at the man closely and saw a resemblance to someone, but he couldn't quite place who they looked like.

"Draco, Patrick, this is Antonio. I met him today in Portland. He wanted to see the beach so I brought him here. We had a fantastic day together," Jules introduced.

Harry stared at the man who was studying him closely and stealing glances at the house looking up at the upstairs bedrooms. "It's nice to meet you," Harry offered trying hard not to reveal how nervous he was.

"It is a pleasure to meet you as well. I've heard so much about you today. It's nice to put a face to a name. Beautiful place you have here," Antonio said in heavily accented English.

Harry nodded. Draco turned towards the house uncomfortable with the way he was looking up to Chloe's room.

"Are you planning to stay long?" Draco ventured.

Antonio glanced over at Jules who smiled lovingly at him. Harry quirked an eyebrow at this. "I think I'll be here for awhile, but for tonight I think we should turn in, don't you?" He said turning to Jules and gripping her around the waist. She nodded and waved good bye as he pulled her back towards her house.

Draco and Harry watched them go and then exchanged looks as they turned to go back inside. They had picked up the dishes on their way in and were now making their way to Harry's room. Once the door was closed Harry made a bee line for the closet and pulled out a suitcase and started throwing clothes into it. Draco looked at him in confusion.

"Harry, what in the hell are you doing?" Draco demanded, Harry's frantic behavior was making him nervous.

"We've got to get out of here tonight," Harry said quietly as he moved into the bathroom.

"Wait, why?" Draco asked in alarm.

"That guy gives me the creeps and the magic that was emanating off of him was too much. I don't like this," Harry replied as he came out of the bathroom his arms full of products. Draco stood and placed his arms around Harry's shaking form.

"I know love, but you don't even know who he is. You could be overreacting," Draco pointed out.

Harry shook his head and threw the stuff into his suitcase. "No, this guy is bad news. Did you see the way he was looking at Chloe's room? There is something about him that just makes my skin crawl. I mean did you see Jules? Something was wrong with her. What if he had her under the imperius curse or something?"

Draco nodded. "Yes I saw, but maybe he was just taking in the interior of your house."

Harry glared at him and turned away racking his brain for why he recognized the man. Draco took a seat on the bed and examined his nails as he waited for Harry to finish his thought process.

Harry glanced over at a picture of Chloe that was on his dresser. He walked over and picked it up. He stared at it for several minutes and then suddenly things began falling into place. He started to shake his head as tears came to his eyes. He looked towards his door as he was suddenly gripped with fear. The picture slipped from his hands and crashed to the floor breaking into a million pieces. Draco stood up and walked towards him taking in his shaking shoulders as Harry tried to contain his tears.

"Harry, what is it?" Draco asked in concern.

"He's here for Chloe," Harry whispered.

"What?!" Draco yelled.

"That must be someone from Adele's family. Oh gods, they've found us. Jules brought him here. We've got to get out of here. I can't let him see her. I can't let him get to her," Harry pleaded as he turned back to the suitcase and roughly started to zip it up tears streaming down his cheeks. Draco quickly walked over and wrapped his arms around Harry who let out a choked sob as he turned to hold onto Draco. He whispered soothing words to him as he rubbed his back.

After several minutes Harry stepped back and looked up at Draco. "I haven't told you the whole story of Chloe's mother," Harry began. Draco nodded and took a seat on the bed. "Adele is from a very wealthy and powerful wizarding family in Italy. She fled from her home when she became pregnant with Chloe because her family is very corrupt and dark. She didn't want Chloe growing up in that world so she came here. When she came to the hospital I worked at we became close since she knew I was a wizard and who I really was. She knew I'd take care of Chloe and protect her so I took her in as my own. Now the danger has come here and is right next door waiting to pounce. I refuse to let him get anywhere near my daughter. We need to leave now. Let's go to London or something," Harry explained.

Draco nodded and stood wrapping his arms around Harry again. He kissed the top of his head. "I will protect you both," He promised.

Harry nodded and leaned back so he could kiss him. They kissed for a few minutes and then broke apart. "I haven't used it before, but in the car there is an invisibility button. Turn it on and have it ready in ten minutes. We need to get out of here and fast. Who knows what this man is planning," Harry said.

Draco nodded and strode from the room. Harry finished zipping up his suitcase and lugged it out of the room. He set it at the top of the steps and then turned back to Chloe's room. He opened the door and quickly made his way through to her closet where he packed a bag for her as well. Ana looked at him curiously.

"Ana, you're going to stay with Jason and Beth okay? We've got to leave town right away and you can't come with us. Be a good girl okay?" Harry whispered to Ana who looked at him worriedly (well as much as a dog can anyway). She wagged her tail slightly in agreement and trotted out of Chloe's room to wait patiently downstairs. Harry placed Chloe's bag next to his own. Draco was coming back up the steps.

"Okay, I've got the car ready. Let's go," Draco said as he picked up the bags and headed down the stairs.

Harry nodded and turned back into Chloe's room. He picked up her blanket and her favorite stuffed animal and then picked her up as well and carried her out of the room and down the stairs. She didn't stir. Harry waved his hand turning off the lights and double warding the doors and windows. He walked out the front door and quickly placed Chloe into her seat and opened the other door for Ana to get in before getting into the driver's seat. Draco was standing outside Harry's house flicking his wand and muttering under his breath. When he was finished he got into the car and Harry pulled out of his drive way leaving his beautiful home behind.

"I can't believe I'm being chased from my own home," He muttered angrily.

"I know, but we'll be able to come back once this guy leaves. I put some more wards around the place so that no one can get inside. How do you think he found you?" Draco questioned.

"I don't know. He must have come across Jules somehow and she talked about Adele maybe and they picked up on it. I don't know, but I just hope he won't be able to find us and that Jules will be alright," Harry replied.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a fighter I think," Draco said.

Harry nodded and then they spent the rest of the drive to Jason's house which was across town in silence. When they arrived Harry jumped out of the car telling Draco to stay with Chloe while he took Ana up to the house. It was nine at night and he was hoping that Jason was still awake. He knocked on the door and waited only for a minute before he answered.

"Harry, what are you doing here? What's wrong?" Jason asked immediately alarmed at the expression on Harry's face and seeing Ana at his side.

"Can you please watch Ana for awhile? I've got to leave and she can't come with us," Harry said his voice breaking.

"Of course she can, but what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Someone from Adele's family has found us and we need to leave so they can't get to Chloe. Please don't tell anyone where I've gone. I know this is a horrible time, but Jason, its imperative that I leave," Harry begged.

"Of course. Send word when you get to wherever you're going. We'll take good care of Ana. Don't worry," Jason replied in assurance.

Harry nodded as tears pricked his eyes again. He knelt down in front of Ana and hugged her petting her back at the same time. She whined a little, but then licked Harry's cheek in assurance and went inside Jason's home. Harry shook hands with him and thanked him before he returned to his car and drove away.

At about midnight Harry, Draco, and Chloe arrived in Portland and hustled into the airport. Chloe hadn't woken up yet. They ran to one of the counters and found a red eye flight that was taking off in an hour. They checked their baggage and quickly made their way to the terminal. As soon as they got there they sat down to wait for boarding. Only then did Chloe wake up and look around in confusion.

"Daddy, where are we?" She questioned tiredly.

"We are at the airport. We are going to see my home country. You'll get to meet my friends and family. They'll just adore you," Harry assured her.

"But why?" She questioned her eyes wide in curiosity.

"Chloe, your mum's family is not very nice and they've come to take you away from me so we are going to leave our home for a little while until it's safe for us to return," Harry explained.

"But what about Ana?" She asked her bottom lip trembling.

"Ana is going to stay with Jason and Beth," Harry replied his heart breaking at seeing his daughter near tears.

"You're going to enjoy where we are going. You have aunts and uncles there and grandparents and everything. There are even a few kids that are close to your age. Don't worry. The time there will go by so fast and before you know it, you'll be back home with Ana," Draco said trying to calm both Harry and Chloe down.

Her expression perked up at this. "I have more than just Daddy and you somewhere else?" She asked.

Harry smiled at her. "Yes. You'll meet lots of new people."

Chloe nodded in approval and set her head down against Harry's chest pulling her stuffed animal close to her. Harry in turn rested his head on Draco's shoulder and closed his eyes. Draco wrapped a protective arm around them and kissed the top of his head.

About a half hour later they announced the boarding call. Harry and Draco stood and walked to the doors to give their tickets to the stewardess. They got settled into their seats and in no time the plane was taking off on its way to London. Harry couldn't help but feel a bit apprehensive as the hours ticked by.

**XXXX**

After a fifteen hour flight where Harry and Draco both drifted in and out of sleep while Chloe managed to sleep most of the flight there, they began their descent into Heathrow Airport. Draco shook Harry awake and he glanced out the window with Chloe as he took in the familiar landscape of England. Chloe was bouncing in her seat in excitement. Harry was feeling even more nervous and sick to his stomach and he looked over at Draco who gave him a comforting smile and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"It'll be okay love. We'll go to Malfoy Manor first to get cleaned up before we go to see Hermione and Ron, okay?" Draco suggested. Harry nodded slowly.

After they got off the plane and got their luggage Draco led Harry to the floo network that was at the airport. The entrance had muggle repellant charms on it so only wizards and witches could find it. Draco called out their destination and all three of them flooed into Malfoy Manor. Harry stepped out and looked around the place in awe since he had never seen it before. Chloe looked around in the same manner and jumped when a little elf popped into the room.

"Master Draco! You are back!" The elf cried happily.

"Yes. Please get the room next to mine prepared for our guests and inform mother that I am home," Draco ordered. The elf bowed lowly and disappeared along with their luggage.

"Ooo, Daddy, that is an old little person," Chloe pointed out.

Harry and Draco chuckled. "No sweetheart that's a house elf. They are magical beings like us," Harry replied.

She nodded her eyes wide in curiosity. Draco grinned and led the two out of the floo room and made their way towards the dining room where Draco guessed his mother was taking an early dinner. He was right as the doors burst open and a tearful Narcissa Malfoy was rushing from the dining room and enveloping her son in a tight embrace.

"Oh Dragon, you're home! I'm so happy to see you! I was so worried! You didn't send word that you got there and I was so-" She stopped at the sound of someone clearing their throat. She looked past Draco and her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened in a very un-Malfoy look.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said kindly as he bowed slightly to her. She continued to stare at him and then her eyes fell on Chloe and her face softened at the sight of her. Her wide honey brown eyes were staring back at her in curiosity.

Narcissa regained her composure and she turned her gaze back to Harry. She smiled kindly at him and then pulled him into a hug. Harry was shocked and Draco grinned as he looked at the unlikely moment between his mother and Harry.

"Oh Harry it's so good to see you. However, I am not too happy about how you left my poor son here to pine over you, but no matter, I understand why you did it," Narcissa said.

Harry exchanged looks with Draco who was blushing slightly. "I know. Believe me I was pining over him as well," Harry replied.

She gave him a gentle squeeze and stepped back. She smiled down at Chloe who puffed out her chest and extended her hand.

"I am Chloe Athena Drake. It is very nice to meet you Draco's mum," Chloe said sweetly.

Narcissa chuckled and took her little hand in her own and shook it gently. She glanced up at Harry in curiosity.

"Chloe, you can tell her your real last name. Anyone you meet here you can tell them okay," Harry told her.

She smiled and turned back to Narcissa. "Then I am Chloe Athena Potter," She corrected herself.

Narcissa grinned. "It is very nice to meet you Chloe."

"Mum, we just came to clean up and then we are heading over to Hermione's. We'll see you a bit later okay?" Draco said as he made his way towards the stairs Harry and Chloe not far behind.

"That's fine, but may I have a word alone with you Draco?" She asked.

"I need to show them to their room," Draco countered.

"We have house elves for that dear. Lucy please show Mister Potter and Miss Chloe to their rooms," Narcissa said to a house elf that was standing dutifully at her side. The little elf nodded and motioned for them to follow. Chloe followed her first out of curiosity for the elf and Harry followed after reluctantly.

Draco turned to his mother and glared slightly at her. She waited until she heard the doors close upstairs before she began speaking. "Draco, he has a daughter?" She questioned looking slightly angry.

"Yes, but it's not what you think," Draco responded tiredly.

"Well I suggest you tell me what it is then," Narcissa replied.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Her mother was a patient at the hospital that Harry worked at before he began teaching. She was a witch and knew who Harry was and everything. Her family is very corrupt and dark and she didn't want her daughter to live with them so she asked Harry to take her in and he did. Thus the reason we are here. One of her family members found them and so we had to come here to keep her safe," Draco explained.

Narcissa looked slightly sheepish at jumping to conclusions. "I'm sorry. It wasn't kind of me to question whether or not Harry has been faithful to you or not. Do you know the family name?"

"It's fine. I had the same assumption at first. I don't know. Harry never said," Draco replied.

"Well, no matter, you will all be safe here. I would love to spend more time with little Chloe," Narcissa commented.

"You will mother. I think she may already be thinking of you as her grandmother. I hope anyway since I'm planning on being with Harry from now on," Draco replied with a grin at his mother who was smiling happily at the idea of having a granddaughter to dote on.

He turned and went up the stairs to make sure they were getting settled in and to see if they were ready to head over to Hermione's. He smiled as he thought about how they would both react and he hoped that it would be in a way that would make Harry happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry this wasn't out last weekend. Truth is I had it ready for the most part anyway. I wanted to add more to it, but I thought I'd stop where I did. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter 8**

Draco knocked on the door that was next to his and waited for a response, but received none. He opened the door slowly and saw Chloe sitting on the bed next to Harry who was obviously asleep at the moment. She turned to look at Draco her face looking sad. He approached her and took a seat next to her.

"What is it Chloe?" Draco asked quietly.

"Daddy is tired," She replied returning her gaze to Harry.

"Well, we did fly quite a ways and he's worried as well. How about we let Daddy sleep and I can show you around the place. What do you think?" Draco suggested.

"Okay, but we must leave a note for him," Chloe explained.

Draco smiled and nodded as he conjured a piece of paper and a quill to write a quick note to Harry. He set it on the pillow next to him. Chloe kissed Harry on the cheek before she got off the bed and followed Draco out of the room.

"Can I call your mum grandma?" Chloe asked as soon as the door shut behind them.

"I don't see why not, but you could ask her to make sure it's okay," Draco replied.

Chloe nodded and reached up to hold Draco's hand. "Are you going to be my daddy too?" She questioned.

Draco faltered slightly and avoided her gaze for a moment as he put his thoughts in order. "Would you like that?" He asked finally.

Chloe worked her lip for a minute and then looked back up at him. "Yes. Daddy loves you very much. I see it in his eyes when he looks at you. Would you like for me to be your daughter?"

Draco grinned and looked down at her. He picked her up and gave her a hug. "Definitely."

Chloe grinned back at him and hugged him tighter. They walked along in silence, Chloe quite comfortable in his hold. They arrived at the gardens and she stared around in awe and squirmed to get out of his grasp. He set her down and she began running through the gardens looking at everything she came across. She smelled every flower she came across and touched every leaf she saw. Narcissa walked out into the gardens and stood next to Draco watching as Chloe made her rounds.

"She is such a delightful child. I was thinking that a play set would be great in the north corner of the garden," Narcissa commented.

Draco smiled and nodded. Every moment that he spent with Harry and Chloe made his life make sense even more. Everything was falling into place. Chloe ran back over to them a bright grin on her face. She stopped in front of Narcissa and smiled.

"May I call you grandma?" She asked hopefully.

Narcissa felt tears coming to her eyes and she knelt down in front of Chloe. She stared at her for a moment and then gave her a watery smile. "Of course you can," She said finally.

Chloe jumped up excitedly and threw her arms around Narcissa which surprised her. Then she hugged Draco. "I have a grandma!" She cried happily. She took off in a gleeful run around the garden.

"What has her so excited?" Harry asked as he stepped out into the garden area looking a bit more rested. Draco reached out and wrapped an arm around him and kissed the side of his head.

"Daddy! I have a grandma now!" Chloe cried excitedly as she leapt up into his open arms. Harry looked over at Draco who was smiling and then he turned his gaze on Narcissa who was looking hopeful. Harry gave her a grateful smile and Narcissa gushed with happiness.

"That's wonderful sweetheart," Harry said.

"Oh and Daddy, Draco is going to be my daddy too," Chloe said matter of factly.

Harry looked over at Draco with a raised eyebrow. "Oh really now?"

Draco looked a bit sheepish and nodded. "If you'll have me that is."

"Of course he will. No question there," Chloe replied for Harry.

Harry chuckled and kissed his daughter's cheek. "She knows me so well," He said.

"Shall we go see Hermione and Ron?" Draco asked. Harry nodded and Chloe bounced in his arms excitedly. They bid Narcissa good bye and then exited the gardens and outside the boundaries so they could apparate to Hermione's. Chloe held onto Harry tightly and Draco wrapped his arms around them as he apparated them away.

They landed outside a modest home in the country side. The style fit Hermione perfectly. They walked up to the door and Draco knocked. He waited for several moments, but received no response. Draco stepped away and shrugged his shoulders. They walked away, outside the boundaries and apparated away again this time to outside Ron's flat in Hogsmeade. They went inside and knocked on a door, but received no response again. Harry was feeling slightly defeated by this which bothered Draco greatly.

"What's today?" He asked a light bulb suddenly coming on.

"Sunday," Harry replied in a saddened tone. Draco smacked himself in the forehead and laughed.

"Of course. They are at the Burrow for Sunday dinner," Draco said with a grin.

Harry's face brightened slightly at the idea of seeing everyone in his adoptive family. Draco walked back out with Harry and Chloe behind him and again they apparated away to the Burrow. They both crossed through the wards.

"Why don't you wait here and I'll go in first. Give me a couple of minutes and then come in after me," Draco said with a grin. Harry nodded reluctantly and he stepped back out of view from the house. Draco walked up to the door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Hermione's husband Derek. He greeted Draco happily and stepped aside. Draco walked in and the door closed behind him. Harry was suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Don't be nervous Daddy. They all love you," Chloe assured him.

He smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

Draco entered into the dining area and was pleased to see just about every Weasley and company in attendance. Hermione stood up and gave him a hug.

"Did you find him?" She whispered in his ear.

Draco shook his head sadly trying hard not to break the mask on his face. Ron knew what she had asked him and he couldn't help but feel that all hope was lost and that Harry was never coming back. Tears pricked the corner of Hermione's eyes and she casually brushed them away as she turned and led Draco into the room. He was greeted happily by everyone and then everyone began talking with each other again loudly and no one heard the door open and close admitting Harry and Chloe. Harry took a deep breath and Chloe gave him a reassuring smile as they both walked towards the noise.

Harry stood in the doorway and looked at everyone in the room. He felt his heart swell and tears coming to his eyes as he looked upon his family. He realized then just how much he had missed them all. Draco caught his gaze and smiled at him. He cleared his throat loudly and everyone turned to look at him. Hermione was the first to pick up on his gaze and she slowly turned in her seat. She gasped loudly as she took in the sight of her best friend and the beautiful little girl that was in his arms. Their eyes met and Harry smiled happily at her. She let out a choked sob and jumped up from the table and ran to him throwing her arms around him taking special care to avoid squishing Chloe.

"Oh Harry! You're here! I'm so happy to see you! I've missed you so much!" She bawled. Harry returned her fierce hug and tears began steadily streaming down his cheeks.

"Hermione," He breathed unable to get anything else out before he broke down in sobs. Ron stood next and advanced on him. He wrapped his arms around Harry and Hermione as well hugging them fiercely. Somehow Draco managed to get Chloe out of Harry's arms and was standing back with her as they watched the exchange.

"Mate, I am so glad to see you! Gods I've missed you!" Ron cried his tough exterior breaking as he sobbed along with them. Everyone else was in complete shock at seeing Harry back from the dead. Mrs. Weasley had fainted unbeknownst to everyone else. Mr. Weasley finally brought his gaze away long enough to realize his wife was on the ground out like a light. Ginny's eyes were wide in shock and tears were forming in her eyes as well, as Neville sat next to her with his arm around her trying to contain his own tears.

Hermione stepped back and placed her hands on Harry's face and studied him closely. She smiled up at him and hugged him again. When she stepped back again she turned to look at Chloe curiously. Draco handed Chloe back to Harry and stood at his side with a big smile on his face.

"Hermione and Ron this is my daughter Chloe. These are my very best friends Chloe," Harry introduced.

"Daughter?" Ron asked.

"My mummy died when I was born and so my daddy takes care of me," Chloe explained.

Hermione looked at Harry in confusion thinking the same thing that everyone does that Harry had been unfaithful to Draco.

"Harry isn't her biological father," Draco offered.

Hermione and Ron nodded in understanding and relief. "It is very nice to meet you Chloe," Hermione told her.

"It's nice to meet you too Mione," Chloe replied.

Hermione smiled brightly at her. "You can call me Aunt Mione," She said.

Chloe's face brightened and she nodded enthusiastically. "Can I call you Uncle Ron?" She asked turning to Ron.

"Of course you can. I'm happy to meet you," Ron replied. They both turned to allow them to enter the room and join everyone else. Mrs. Weasley was sitting up by now and looking at Harry with tears in her eyes.

"Hello everyone. Surprise," Harry attempted to joke.

"We thought you were dead," Ginny muttered being the first to speak.

"I know. I meant for it to be that way. I thought it would be easier for everyone since I knew that if I was here and alive the press would hound us all even more. I didn't want to deal with that for awhile. I'm sorry. I wish I could have let all of you know, but the less who knew the better," Harry explained.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mrs. Weasley demanded angrily.

Harry faltered slightly, but expected this reaction. Draco wrapped a protective arm around him as Hermione and Ron stood defensively next to him. "I've been in the states this entire time," Harry replied.

"Did you three know?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes. Harry left us a note before he left to tell us his plans," Ron replied.

"And you didn't think that we would like to know as well?" Mrs. Weasley asked shrilly.

"I-" Harry began, but was interrupted when Draco came to his defense.

"Harry has his reasons for not staying here after the war. As much as it has hurt to spend so many years away from him, he's here now and that's all that matters," Draco replied angrily.

She stared back at him shocked that he responded to her the way he did. Harry looked up at him thankfully.

"You have a daughter?" George asked breaking out of his shock.

"Yes I do," Harry replied.

Everyone stared at them and Chloe looked around at them nervously. She glanced back at Harry who looked stricken. She sighed loudly and puffed her chest out looking confident.

"My name is Chloe Athena Potter and I think that all of you need to listen to my Daddy. He is the best daddy in the world and he does not need you to all be mean to him. I do not appreciate it," Chloe said as she glared menacingly at everyone in the room, but those who were standing at Harry's side. Draco covered his laugh with a cough and sent Chloe a proud look. Harry whispered a thank you to her and she turned and kissed his cheek and gave him a fierce hug.

Everyone continued to stare at the two in silence for a moment. Finally Neville stood and walked over to Harry. He gave him a lopsided grin and then smiled kindly at Chloe. "It is very nice to meet you Chloe. My name is Neville," He introduced.

She smiled at him. "Thank you Neville," She replied. Neville hugged Harry. Slowly, one by one, everyone at the table came over and introduced themselves to Chloe and Harry (if they didn't already know him) or hugged him. Finally the only one that was left was Mrs. Weasley and she was still studying Harry closely and working her lip as she staved off her tears. Draco took Chloe from Harry again and watched as he slowly approached Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry," He told her.

She stifled a sob and looked away for a moment. "Harry, I thought you were dead. Do you know how that feels to me?"

"I know and I'm sorry. I thought it was for the best. Please don't be angry with me," Harry said tears beginning to fall once again from his eyes.

"Oh Harry," She cried. She bustled over to him and pulled him into a strong hug. They both sobbed in each other's arms for several minutes before finally breaking away. She stepped back and placed her hand up to his face and smiled. "It's so good to have you home. It doesn't appear that you've been feeding yourself very well and Chloe my dear it is an absolute pleasure to welcome you to our family," Mrs. Weasley said as she turned to look at her.

Chloe smiled at her. "Does this mean I can call you grandma too?" She asked.

Mrs. Weasley chuckled. "Of course you can."

Chloe cried out in joy. "Yay! Now I have two grandmas and lots of aunts and uncles!"

Mrs. Weasley smiled at her and took her from Draco giving her a big motherly hug. "You have another grandma as well?"

"She met my mum earlier," Draco replied.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "Well, aren't you just a lucky girl? Come everyone, let's eat!"


	9. Author's Note

Huge Apologies Everyone!

I swear I have not fallen off the face of the planet or anything like that. I am still alive and kicking.

I have been beyond busy the past few weeks and I am super sorry for this.

I'm sure you are ready to delete me from your favorite authors list and everything

or

hunt me down and hex me into oblivion.

Please don't for I will be updating this week as I am on Spring Break!

I hope I still have some of you out there!

Thanks for listening, I hope anyway lol.

PotGra4Ever


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so, so, so sorry for how late this is being updated! Oh my gosh I can't believe it's been forever since I updated. I'm ashamed of myself. Hope you're all still with me. I start it off with some Drarry time so you've been warned and I hope it's worth the wait. Let me know!**

**Chapter 9**

Harry and Draco apparated back to the Manor around nine in the evening. They had plans to go to the park the next day with all the Weasley kids. Chloe spent a wonderful evening meeting cousins and playing to her heart's content. She was asleep before Harry laid her on the bed. He kissed the top of her head and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Draco watched from the doorway realizing that he wanted this every night. This was the life he wanted and it was right in front of him waiting for him to take hold and never let go.

As if sensing his thoughts Harry turned and looked at him. He smiled softly at him before he stood and turned a small night light on and exited Chloe's room. "You've got quite the wistful expression on your face. What's on your mind?" Harry asked quietly as he followed Draco to his room.

"I was just thinking about you and Chloe," Draco replied cryptiquely. He opened his bedroom door and motioned for Harry to enter.

"And what exactly were you thinking about?" Harry asked as he turned and looped his arms around Draco's middle. He pressed a gentle kiss to the crook of Draco's neck and grinned when he moaned quietly at the touch.

"Well I was thinking about how I'd love to spend every night tucking Chloe in and coming back into our bedroom and having some fun of our own," Draco replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Harry blushed slightly and gave him a lopsided grin. "I would love for you to be there for all of this as well," He responded. He pressed his lips to the other side of Draco's neck and kissed a trail up his neck to his ear lobe and gave it a gentle tug. Draco moaned a bit louder and shifted against Harry brushing his growing erection against his own.

"What are you trying to do to me? I've got a plan going here love and you're distracting me," Draco whined slightly. Harry grinned and stepped back slightly causing Draco to miss the feel of his lips on him. Harry removed his arms and crossed them over his chest. Draco gave him a puppy dog look and Harry merely grinned and took another step back.

"What do you have planned? My plan was to seduce you completely and throw you on that bed and make you mine, finally," Harry replied.

Draco's mouth dropped open in shock at Harry's boldness and instantly felt his pants tighten uncomfortably around his aching cock. "Oh gods Harry," Draco muttered. He closed the space between them and wrapped his arms around Harry pressing him against his body as he planted a heated kiss on his lips. Harry melted against him and instantly became putty in his hands. Draco backed him towards the bed as his fingers worked the hem of Harry's shirt. He was so distracted by the feel of Harry against him that he was having a hell of a time getting his shirt off.

Harry grinned into the kiss and replaced Draco's hands as he lifted his own shirt up and over his head and began fast work on the buttons of Draco's shirt. Draco grinned against Harry's lips as he shrugged his shirt off. They stopped to catch their breath, but also to marvel at each other's bare chests. Harry bit his lip as he took in every muscle in Draco's sculpted chest and stomach as Draco did the same. Their eyes met and both were filled with lust. Harry reached out and pulled Draco against him reversing their positions and shoving him down on the bed. Draco's eyes widened in surprise and then clouded over with desire as Harry crawled over him and settled his body on Draco's. They both shuddered, in a good way, at the contact and began feverishly kissing once again.

In a matter of seconds they had completely divested themselves of the rest of their clothes and were breathing heavily as they gazed at each other between kisses. Harry gave Draco a mischievous grin before he planted a heated kiss on his lips again slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth tasting every last bit of him. Draco returned the kiss with his own exploration. Both boys were feeling overwhelmed with the step they were about to take. It had been a long time coming and without a second hesitation they both realized there was no going back, not that they wanted to.

Harry's right hand slipped slowly down Draco's side barely brushing his skin. He felt Draco shudder beneath him at the light touch and when his hand firmly wrapped around Draco's aching cock he arched his back off the bed as Harry grinned and removed his lips from Draco's and moved down his cheeks and to his neck.

Draco laid there his mind muddled with pleasure. He slid his own hand and wrapped it around Harry and pumped at the same pace as Harry was at this point. Harry stopped as his body was riddled with wave upon wave of pleasure at the feel of Draco's soft hand. He closed his eyes and bit his lip as he tried to focus on not coming too soon. He let out a groan when Draco removed his hand and he turned to look up into his steely gray eyes.

"Harry, I've waited far too long for this. Take me now," Draco breathed. Harry grinned and kissed him gently.

"My pleasure," He whispered. He summoned his wand and whispered a lubrication spell and smirked at the gasp that came from Draco's lips when his entrance became adequately prepped. Harry reached for a small pillow and slid it under Draco's back effectively raising his hips up for better access. Harry paused and looked back up into Draco's eyes and his heart swelled at the look of love and passion that lit his eyes. _Every night, _they thought at the same time. The love and trust was overwhelming between them and as Harry began his slow entrance he watched Draco closely looking for any sign that he was in pain. Draco's face contorted into slight pain at first, but he adjusted to the feel of Harry inside him and relaxed. Harry pushed in and became fully sheathed and nearly came right then. He closed his eyes as he fought off the orgasm that was surely going to overcome him, but with a few soothing touches from Draco he managed to distract himself long enough.

He opened his eyes again and began moving slowly in and out of Draco. Harry braced Draco's hips for support and managed to maintain eye contact with him. Draco reached down to his own throbbing erection and stroked in time with Harry. Emotions were swimming within their eyes and before they realized what was happening they had both picked up the pace and Harry was pounding into Draco without abandon and in a matter of seconds he came, Draco's name tumbling off his lips. Draco was not far behind and came, crying out Harry's name.

They were both covered, but neither cared as Harry collapsed heavily onto Draco's panting body. "I am at a loss of words…" Harry began.

"I'll give you a couple; amazing, fantastic, hot, glorious, and I love you," Draco responded.

"That's more than a couple, but all of those describe it wonderfully. I love you too," Harry replied with a smile. Draco leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. Harry slipped out and Draco summoned his own wand to clean them up. They both slid lazily up to the head of the bed and burrowed underneath the blankets. Harry rolled over and draped his arm over Draco's stomach, resting his head on his shoulder. Draco wrapped his own arm around Harry's shoulders and kissed the top of his head. Within seconds they were both asleep and dreaming only of each other.

**XXXX**

"Daddy! Wake up! You and Draco are messy. You should pick up your clothes. Don't leave messes daddy," Chloe scolded. She was standing next to the bed smacking Harry on his back. Harry groaned in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. "Draco, don't give daddy bad habits!" She scolded now from the other side of the bed as she smacked Draco on his arm. Draco groaned as well and threw his arm over his eyes.

When Harry finally had his eyes adjusted to the light and he saw his daughter's stern face staring back at him, he nearly toppled out of bed at the sight. She looked startlingly like Hermione and he nearly thought he was back at Hogwarts with a mini Hermione. Then he remembered that he and Draco were not wearing any clothes beneath the blankets and he sat up quickly to make sure they were adequately covered. He sighed in relief and turned back to his daughter who was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Chloe, how did you get in here?" Harry asked calmly.

"Grandma let me in. She said it was time for you both to get up," She replied as she climbed up on the bed and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck giving him a hug and a good morning kiss on his cheek. "Daddy, you smell funny," Chloe commented as she scrunched her nose up in disgust. Draco snorted and stifled a laugh as he peeked over at his now blushing lover. As if sensing his look Chloe turned to him and gave him a brilliant smile and then leaned over and hugged him as well. "Hmm… you smell funny too. You need a bath," She said again. This time it was Harry's turn to snort as he saw a blush creeping up Draco's neck.

"Good morning boys! My, my, you two are rather messy. I think it's high time you two get up. It is getting rather late and I believe you both have a date to go to the park, yes?" Narcissa chimed in as she walked into the room trailing a tray of tea behind her.

"Mother, don't you believe in knocking?" Draco asked with a hint of annoyance.

"The door was open. Anyway, get up boys. Get showered and dressed," Narcissa said again. She reached out and gripped the end of the blankets and began pulling it towards her. Draco and Harry let out a yelp and grabbed onto the blankets firmly preventing Narcissa from moving them further down. She quirked an eyebrow at their behavior.

"Grandma, they probably don't want their stinkiness to spread," Chloe pointed out innocently. Narcissa stared at her for a moment as realization set in. A blush crept up her face in a similar manner as Draco and she cleared her throat and turned towards the door. Draco was smirking at her and Harry looked as if he wanted to find a rock and hide beneath it.

"Um, Chloe dear, let's leave these two to get ready. Um, how about we go out to the gardens. I'd love to show you a new flower out there," Narcissa said. Chloe's eyes lit up and she nodded. She gave Harry and Draco both quick kisses before she jumped off the bed and followed Narcissa out of the room. Narcissa turned back and gave them both an apologetic look and shut the door behind her. Harry let out an embarrassed groan and buried his face in the pillows as Draco began chuckling. He wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed the back of his neck.

"I would like to die right now if you don't mind," Harry muttered.

"I do mind. Besides it's all in good fun. My mother's face was priceless. Teach her to let Chloe in or herself when we are in here. I don't think you stink though love. You smell like me and that's bloody fantastic," Draco said. He kissed Harry again and then smacked him on his bum before he threw the blankets off and got out of bed.

"Yes, well that's not something my daughter should know about yet. Not for at least another thirty years," Harry commented.

"Come on love. We do have a date so let's get a move on. I can't wait to shower with you," Draco said suggestively. Harry turned and looked at him his eyes clouding over in lust. He slipped out from under the covers and slid out of bed. He gave Draco a sly grin which made Draco's face fall into a look of fear (in a good way) and Draco let out a yelp and ran for the bathroom as Harry followed after him closing in on his luscious prey.

**XXXX**

Draco and Harry came down a bit later laughing and holding hands completely refreshed and clean smelling. Narcissa was standing with Chloe in the foyer looking quite embarrassed still.

"You're ready! Let's go!" Chloe cried as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"Are you ready? Where are your coat and your hat?" Harry asked.

Chloe stood there for a moment looking around. "Daddy, it's rather warm outside today."

"It's better to be prepared love," Harry replied. Chloe sagged her shoulders slightly and nodded. She walked into the sitting room and grabbed her coat and hat off one of the chairs and walked back wearing them both. Draco rolled his eyes and suppressed a grin at the forlorn look on Chloe's face.

"I'm ready now Daddy," She said sadly.

"Thank you sweetheart. Let's go then," Harry said. He watched as Chloe turned to Narcissa and gave her a hug. Narcissa knelt down and kissed the top of her head.

"Bye Chloe. We'll see you later. Have a good time," Narcissa told her.

"Bye Grandma. I will!" Chloe said enthusiastically forgetting that Harry had made her put on her coat and hat.

Narcissa hugged both Harry and Draco uncomfortably before she watched them leave and apparate away to the park. She had a slightly unsettling feeling come over her, but she shrugged it off and closed the door.

**XXXX**

Draco, Harry, and Chloe arrived at the park that was bustling with kids. They found the shock of red hair rather easily and headed over to meet them all.

"It is kinda warm out here," Harry commented. Draco quirked an eyebrow and Chloe let out a huff and muttered under her breath. Draco caught what she said and stifled a laugh. Harry looked up at him in question and Draco merely looked away suppressing his grin.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. She ran over and threw her arms around him.

"Hello Mione. Thanks for inviting us today," Harry replied.

"Oh of course Harry. Hello Draco. Hi Chloe, Drew has been jabbering non-stop about seeing you today," Hermione said as she knelt down in front of Chloe. She blushed slightly. "All the kids are playing on the toys. If its okay with your daddy you should head on over," Hermione continued.

Chloe looked up at Harry. He knelt down in front of her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her cheek and took her hat off. She smiled up at him. "Okay love, but be careful and don't talk to strangers okay?" Harry said.

Chloe rolled her eyes slightly. "I know daddy," She replied. She kissed his cheek quickly as she ran off to play. Harry felt a slight twinge of worry, but he figured it was only because she hadn't spent much time around other kids her own age before.

"She'll be fine Harry. Let's go. I have a feeling that you are going to have a million questions to answer with everyone," Hermione joked.

Harry groaned and reluctantly trudged after her. Draco began chuckling and placed a hand on the small of Harry's back as he followed them to where everyone else was.

After about an hour Harry, Draco, and Ron were in a heated debate about the differences between England and the States. "Ron, the people in the States aren't that crazy," Harry pointed out.

"Are you kidding mate? They call chips, french fries and they have these nasty meat things that they call boogers or something like that. I mean come on who names a food product after something that comes from your nose? Does not sound appetizing," Ron pointed out.

Harry started to laugh. "Ron they are called hamburgers or cheeseburgers and have you actually ever had one before?"

"Well no, but…" Ron attempted. Harry rolled his eyes and patted Ron on the shoulder.

"I'll make you one sometime. Man, all this talk about food is making me hungry. Is it time for lunch?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I sent Neville and George to round up the kids," Hermione called over her shoulder. She was setting out paper plates and dishing out some food onto a couple. Harry grinned and walked over and began putting some food on a plate for himself.

After a few minutes the kids started coming back. Harry looked up expectantly looking for Chloe amongst them so he could get a plate started for her. She hadn't come yet and so he looked up towards the play area and saw Neville and George looking slightly unnerved. Harry set his plate down slowly, his stomach knotting up. Draco glanced up at him in concern.

"Harry, what's the matter?" He asked. He followed his line of sight and caught the expressions on Neville and Georges' faces. He glanced around at all the kids and realized that Chloe was missing. He felt his heart rate pick up. Harry walked around the table and ran over to Neville.

"Where is she?" Harry demanded.

"I don't know mate. She's not here," Neville whispered. Harry's eyes widened and he looked around frantically. He climbed onto the toy and looked in every nook and cranny calling out Chloe's name. Draco had run over as well and was looking in the surrounding area. Hermione and Ron joined them in their search, but Chloe was nowhere to be found.

"Draco! Where is my daughter?!" Harry cried as he jumped down off the toy tears beginning to fill his eyes.

"I don't know love. She's not here," Draco responded. He wrapped his arms around Harry who shoved him away and took off towards the small pond area. Draco ran after him yelling his name and asking him to stop.

"DADDY!" Chloe cried from across the water. Harry stopped and looked out over the water and saw her struggling against a short, round man with deeply tanned skin and short cropped black hair. Harry knew instantly that he was from Adele's family.

"Let her go!" Harry screamed. He started running along the shore never taking his eyes off of her or the man. Draco heard Chloe scream and ran faster and was now right behind Harry looking at the man.

"Not a chance! I'm on orders to return her to where she belongs!" The man yelled back.

"She belongs with me!" Harry yelled. He quickened his pace and unsheathed his wand ready to stupefy the man into next week, but he was too fast for him and jerked Chloe up and into his arms using her as a shield. She kicked her legs hard, but the man barely flinched.

"Say good bye!" The man taunted. He grinned evilly as Harry lifted his wand and began uttering a spell, but the man turned on the spot and apparated away leaving one of Chloe's little shoes behind.

Harry stood there in shock. Draco rushed past him to see if he could pick up on an opening in the apparition ward, but he found nothing, but a shimmer of magic left behind. He looked down at the little red shoe and picked it up. He turned to Harry who began shaking uncontrollably and collapsed to the ground tears running down his cheeks. Hermione, Ron, Neville, and George arrived shortly after knowing that the unthinkable had happened.

Chloe was gone.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been awhile since my last post. I hurt my wrist and was unable to write for awhile and now that I can write and had an idea of where I was going with the rest of this I wrote the chapter :) I hope you enjoy this and I'll forewarn you there is a bit of child abuse in this chapter so you've been warned. Let me know what you think!**

**Also, I've started a new story called Protecting a Hero so check it out :)  
**

**Chapter 10**

Chloe struggled against the man who was holding her tightly. She had stopped screaming minutes before, saving her voice. _What do I do? What does he want with me? _She thought to herself as she stopped moving in his arms deciding to save her strength as well. She looked around. She was being carried through a darkened passage way that was too dark for her to be able to focus on anything. She tried to look past the man, but could see nothing that way either.

"Where are you taking me?" She demanded in a strong voice.

"To where you belong child," the man responded angrily.

"You are going to regret this. My daddies are going to kick your butt!" Chloe replied her voice rising.

"You're daddy is an imposter. Your _real_ dad is the one who wants you back where you belong. Your mother had no right to take you away from your family," he shot back in equal anger.

"Now Mateo is that any way to speak to a child?" A deep voice asked in the shadows. Mateo stopped in his tracks and Chloe felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise at the chilling voice.

"I'm sorry sir, but I didn't realize she'd put up such a fight," Mateo responded as he set Chloe down, but continued to hold onto the back of her shirt not that she would have ran anyway.

"Well she is a Moretti after all," the man replied. Chloe watched the darkness tentatively as the man stepped into the small sliver of light that was filtering from a doorway at the end of the tunnel. She stifled a gasp as she recognized the man's features. They were definitely similar to hers, but she felt very angry at that. _Harry is my daddy, not this man._ She thought angrily. She glared at the man as he knelt before her. "Hello Maria, it is so good to finally meet you," the man said quietly.

Chloe scoffed. "My name is _not _Maria. That is a boring name. My name is Chloe Athena Potter," Chloe said angrily.

The man narrowed his gaze slightly at her, but Chloe didn't falter even though her insides were shaking with intense fear. "That is not your name child. Your name is Maria Rosalia Moretti. You will no longer be Chloe Athena _Potter_."

"No! My name is Chloe Athena Potter and it will never change! You just wait until my daddies find me. You'll be sorry," Chloe threatened as she puffed her chest out.

"I am your father Maria! I am Antonio Moretti and I am your father! You are a pure blood witch. You are not worthy to be some half blood faggot's child! Harry Potter is a disgrace to the Wizarding world!" Antonio yelled at her.

Chloe cowered slightly as she took in his tone. He looked down his nose at her which brought Chloe back to her anger. "You are _not_ my dad. Harry Potter is the best wizard and daddy ever and when he comes for me you will wish you stayed away. My daddy and Draco will take you down," Chloe responded leaning forward in a threatening stance, well as threatening as a three year old can get.

In a flash Chloe watched as Antonio raised his hand and brought it down in a hard slap across her face. Chloe's eyes widened in shock and she bit down hard on her lip to prevent herself from crying. "You will learn respect child. If I hear another word from you I will make sure your _daddy _never sees the light of day again. Let's go Mateo it's time we send a message to Potter," Antonio said in a dark tone.

Chloe stared up at the man willing her tears to not fall as she felt Mateo shove her in the direction that Antonio had set out for. Her face hurt and she knew a bruise was forming already on her cheek. She was openly scared now. Not for her, but for the threat Antonio had just made on Harry.

**XXXX**

Draco held Harry against him as he bawled on the ground in the spot where Chloe had disappeared. Draco fought his own tears so that he could comfort Harry. He had just barely met Chloe, but he already thought of her as his own and loved her very much. Everyone else had gone back to the picnic spot to talk to the kids and see if they could tell them anything about the man who had taken Chloe.

"Harry, baby, we will get her back. Tell me everything that you know about Adele and her family," Draco whispered hoping that it would be enough to distract Harry into tackling the problem. It worked because Harry sat back and wiped his face as he closed his eyes in concentration.

"It's been so long since we talked, but I remember her telling me that they are a very dark wizarding family. Her last name was Moretti I believe. Does that ring any bells?" Harry asked.

Draco tensed in front of him and sat further back away closing his eyes. He slammed both his fists on the ground and let out a frustrated growl.

"What is it? What do you know about them?" Harry asked his voice rising in panic.

"The patriarch of the family, Antonio Moretti Sr. was high up in Voldemort's ranks during both his rises to power. Somehow he managed to get away from being charged with his crimes, but he is a very bad man Harry. I definitely understand why Chloe's mother didn't want her to be a part of that family," Draco explained.

Harry shuddered at the thought of what Chloe was experiencing right now. "What can we do? How can we find them?" Harry asked.

"I'll contact Blaise and see what he can tell me. I know they live in Italy and unfortunately for Blaise he is a cousin or something of the Moretti family. Let's get back to the Manor. There isn't much more we can do here," Draco replied as he stood and reached out his hand to help Harry up. Harry took it and stood. Draco pulled him into a hug and held him tightly. Harry shook in his arms as another sob escaped. "We will find her love and she will be safe again," Draco soothed as he ran a hand up and down his back in soothing motions. Harry nodded against him and stepped back. Draco leaned forward and kissed his forehead before they both turned and began walking back to the picnic site.

Draco looked up as he watched a familiar patronus flying towards him. Harry looked up as well and quirked an eyebrow at the butterfly patronus that stopped in front of them. "Draco, Harry come home now. There is a message for you," Narcissa's panic filled voice said.

Draco and Harry exchanged looks before running the rest of the way to the others. Hermione looked at them in alarm.

"They've sent a message to the Manor. We'll let you know what's happening as soon as we know!" Harry said as him and Draco ran past towards the apparition point.

"Wait Harry we'll meet you at the Manor. We are going to help you!" Hermione called after him. They both nodded before they apparated away. The other adults gathered up the kids and apparated away as well so they could go Malfoy Manor.

**XXXX**

Harry and Draco barely touched down outside the wards before they were running across the grounds and into the house. Narcissa sensed their arrival and met them in the entry way. She looked frazzled and confused and as she looked around she realized that Chloe wasn't there and her worst fear had come true.

"What happened?" She asked frantically. She pulled Harry into a hug first and he started crying again in her arms, mostly about Chloe, but also at the motherly gesture that Narcissa had extended to him. She whispered soothing words while she exchanged looks with Draco.

After several minutes Harry stepped back and muttered an apology for crying all over Narcissa's robes. She waved it off and led them into the sitting room closest to the foyer. On the table was a pensieve with a small vial next to it. Harry recognized the liquid as a memory and felt his heart begin beating faster at what he was going to see in this memory.

"I didn't open the box. When I set it down on the table it opened itself and when I saw the vial I retrieved the pensieve from your father's study. I have not looked at it, but I'm guessing it involves what happened to Chloe," Narcissa said.

Harry nodded as he approached the pensieve. He looked up at Draco who gave him a reassuring nod. Harry took the top off of the vial and dumped it into the pensieve. He looked at both Narcissa and Draco and they both stepped forward with him, one on either side, and took his hand as all three of them leaned forward and sank their faces into the pensieve.

Harry felt the familiar spinning of going into someone else's memory and was relieved when it was over and he was standing between Narcissa and Draco.

"Ah, Potter, welcome. It's so nice to see you again. Your neighbor Jules is just delightful. I am so lucky to have found her for if I hadn't I may have missed the opportunity to see _my_ daughter and bring her back to where she belongs," Antonio said. He was the only one in the memory at the moment and Harry felt his sadness being overtaken by anger at the sight of him.

"Now let's see, why have I sent this wonderful memory to you? Ah yes that's right, I have something that once belonged to you. Chloe dear how about we let Potter see you?" Antonio said again as he stepped to the side.

Harry gasped as he took in the sight of his daughter. There was a large bruise on the side of her face and Harry felt his blood boil. He squeezed Draco's hand in anger and felt a similar pressure back. "He hit her? He hit Chloe?!" Harry yelled angrily.

"Look at how beautiful she is, well aside from that large bruise. She doesn't seem to know respect very well. Have you taught her nothing? She's got quite the mouth on her too. It's a good thing that she's in my care now instead of yours. I can teach her how to be the pureblood witch that she is," Antonio said.

Harry lunged forward at Antonio, but met nothing but air. He let out a frustrated growl before he turned towards his daughter. He knelt in front of Chloe and saw the visible handprint on her little cheek. Her bottom lip was trembling as she tried to show no fear in front of Antonio. Harry felt angry tears well up in his eye as he took in the fear that was in her eyes.

"Well anyway, there isn't much you can do about this. I've already got what I want from you and no amount of money will get Chloe back to you so the question you are probably asking is why am I sending this memory to you? I'm not really a bad guy. I want you to see Chloe one last time so this is the least I could do right? I'm even going to allow her to say a few words. Maria, oh yeah, that's her real name, Maria Rosalia, go ahead and tell Potter what you wanted to tell him," Antonio said as he stepped to the side of Chloe and rested a possessive hand on her little shoulder squeezing ever so "gently."

Chloe glared up at him and then turned back to look at where Harry stood. "Daddy, I want you to know that I love you very much and Draco if you're there I love you very much too. I am going to be just fine Daddy, don't worry. I will be _just fine_," Chloe said as she subtly winked. Harry listened to her, tears running down his cheeks and when she winked Harry's tears slowed as he replayed what she said in his head. Draco gasped behind him as he replayed her words as well.

"Well, that's not exactly what she was told to say, but no matter, it will be something nice for you to remember her by. Say good bye Potter for this is the last you'll ever see of my dear, sweet, daughter," Antonio finished.

The memory faded, but not before Harry, Draco, and Narcissa caught another wink from Chloe and a slightly mischievous grin. Harry felt the familiar spinning again as he came out of the memory. He stepped back and stared into the basin for a moment. Narcissa and Draco did the same going over what they had seen in the memory as well.

"She has a plan. Her little three year old brain has come up with a plan," Harry whispered.

"She's brilliant, but what could she possibly do?" Draco asked.

"I don't know, but my little girl has a plan. Call Blaise so we can get more info and get where we need to be to help her if she will even need it," Harry replied and for the first time in the past couple of hours he smiled. _My baby girl is going to get out of this. I feel sorry for you Moretti_. Harry thought as he looked over at Draco with the same smile on his face that Chloe had at the end of the memory. Draco's eyes widened at the resemblance and returned the grin. Chloe has a plan.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I am so sorry it's taken so long to write this chapter. I didn't mean to leave you all hanging after my last chapter. I had some writer's block with this story, but I've got it figured out. There will probably be two or three chapters left after this. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It's kind of filler, but it's setting things up for the next chapter! Let me know your thoughts!**

**Chapter 11**

Harry sat on the edge of the couch nibbling nervously on his nails as Draco went to the door to let in Blaise. He strongly hoped that Blaise would be able to help him find Chloe and bring her home. He hated that his life was still dangerous. He had no idea how he was going to be able to come back to London permanently. It was far safer for them in Oregon then it was here regardless of Antonio finding them there. He kidnapped Chloe here in London right under his nose. Harry had made the right choice in leaving when he did. It kept everyone safe that he loved so much. He felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he realized that he had just made a decision. No one was going to be safe as long as he was around.

Draco came back into the room followed closely by Blaise. They were talking back and forth about mundane things. Draco had not told Blaise that Harry was alive or the whole reason behind his need for him to be here.

"Not that I'm complaining about seeing you again Draco, but what is going on? You haven't stayed in town for more than a day since the war and when you have, you've never contacted me," Blaise commented in a slightly hurt tone.

"I know and I'm sorry Blaise. I wish that I had spent more time here and visiting with you, but I just couldn't until I found what I needed to find. I am not going to be leaving town anymore, well at least like I was anyway. I wish I asked you here on different circumstances, but the fact is, we need your help," Draco apologized sincerely.

"We?" Blaise asked. He looked around the room and his eyes fell on the back of a strangely familiar head with messy black hair. His mouth dropped open in shock as Harry turned to look at him. He opened and closed his eyes several times and rubbed them profusely before he realized that he wasn't seeing things. Harry was alive and looked as if his life was falling to pieces right before him. "Potter? You're here, alive? I thought you were dead."

"No, I didn't die. Well not completely anyway. I've been in hiding since the war. Draco finally found me a few days ago. I need your help though. I don't have much time and I really don't feel much like small talk right now. Later maybe, but right now I need your help," Harry replied.

Draco looked at him in confusion about his use of 'I' instead of 'We', but he figured it was just out of habit and nothing else, but he couldn't shake the sudden nagging feeling in his stomach that was entirely different than the one that had been sitting there since Chloe was taken.

"Okay, what can I do to help?" Blaise asked as he looked from Harry to Draco.

"I need you to help me find my daughter. She was kidnapped today and I understand that you can help me," Harry responded.

"Daughter? What? I'm no auror Harry. This sounds like something for them to do, not me," Blaise said.

"Harry's daughter Chloe was taken by Antonio Moretti. It's his biological daughter, but Chloe's mother Adele didn't want her to be with him. She knew that Harry would keep her safe so she became Harry's daughter. _We_ need to get her back," Draco explained emphasizing 'We' as he glanced over at Harry who visibly winced. Draco didn't like the way Harry reacted and it made the nervous feeling increase ever so slightly.

Blaise didn't miss the exchange between the two, but like Draco he decided not to pursue it at the moment. "I'm not sure how I can help. I mean yeah Antonio is my cousin and all, but we haven't spoken in years. He might get suspicious if I just call him up out of the blue and ask to see him," Blaise replied.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and Harry looked defeated. He felt new tears coming to his eyes again as he placed his head in his hands. Blaise looked between them once again and sighed. "Okay, look, I'll make some calls and see what I can come up with, but I can't guarantee anything. I'll be in touch as soon as I get anything," Blaise said. He nodded to both Harry and Draco and quickly left the room.

Draco turned to look at Harry whose shoulders were visibly shaking with sobs. Even though it pulled at his heart strings he couldn't step forward to comfort him. He had a bad feeling that Harry had decided something that was going to break his heart. "Harry, I'm sure Blaise will get us something to work with," Draco offered.

Harry nodded, but didn't look up.

Draco sighed loudly and crossed his arms in frustration. "Harry, why do I feel like you've planned something after this is all over?"

Harry stopped shaking and he slowly lifted up his head. "What do you mean? I have barely thought past getting Chloe back," Harry replied. His face was set to match his words, but his eyes told a different story.

Draco's face fell and Harry knew he'd been caught in that one look. "You've always been a terrible liar Potter," Draco responded icily before he strode from the room leaving Harry to return his head to his hands and new tears to fall.

**XXXX**

"Come on Maria, it's time you met your real family. I will warn you this one time, if you do not behave yourself I will send one of my men after Potter and he will kill him," Antonio warned as he straightened out the frilly dress he had one of the house elves place on her. Chloe glared up at him angrily, but nodded her head in understanding. She had to wait for the perfect opportunity to put her plan in action and she just hoped it would work.

She followed obediently behind Antonio and several of his men including Mateo as they headed for the floo room. She had been through the floo once since arriving at this dreadful place and she found herself not liking it one bit. They stepped into the floo and a short time later Chloe was hurtled out of the fireplace and landed in a heap at Antonio's feet. He looked down his nose at her and motioned for a house elf to help her up. Chloe fought back her tears. She missed Harry terribly and wished so badly for her plan to work. The house elf gave her a kind smile and brushed the soot off her dress.

"I hate this dress. I hate all of this," Chloe muttered mainly to herself.

"I know Miss Maria. It be okay though," the little elf replied quietly.

Chloe stared at her. "Please don't call me Maria, at least not when you are talking to me," Chloe begged.

The little elf nodded and then scurried away before Antonio could see her talking to Chloe. He turned as soon as she left and looked down at her. "Do you remember what I said?" He asked coldly.

Chloe nodded solemnly and shuddered when Antonio picked her up plastering a fake smile on his face and exited the room they were in. They were greeted by several loud cheers when they entered the large restaurant. Chloe's eyes widened in fear as she took in all the people that were staring at her. Most had happy expressions, but others looked at her too closely and it made her very nervous.

"The gods have smiled down upon me and returned my daughter Maria to me. Please welcome her with open arms," Antonio announced. Without warning the mass of people encroached upon her and she couldn't fight the tears that were coming to her eyes. This was not the way she wanted to be introduced to this family. She found herself wishing again for Harry to find her and for her plan to work.

**XXXX**

Draco sat in his study sipping a glass of fire whiskey and staring at some old pictures from school, mainly seventh year when he and Harry had been together. He wiped a stray tear and closed the album. He stared at it for a moment and then threw it across the room with an angry yell. It hit the wall with a loud thud and landed on the ground on its bind, breaking it instantly. Draco stared at it for a long moment and then started to cry. Harry was not going to leave him again. He was not going to allow him to leave without him. Whatever idea he had, Draco wasn't going to let him have it. It took him too long to find him and he wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

"You know, it's not nice to throw your things around. They just might break like this one has," Blaise commented from the doorway. He picked up the album and set it on Draco's desk. He didn't repair it.

"It doesn't matter. It's all a bunch of crap anyway," Draco muttered darkly.

Blaise glanced down at the album and noted that it was open to a picture of Draco and Harry looking lovingly at each other. "This is a bunch of crap? I don't know anyone who would search to the ends of the earth for a school crush like you did Draco. I know that's what you were doing all this time you were gone. This picture shows two people who are madly in love with one another and I know you both are still," Blaise said as he pointed to the picture.

Draco glanced over at it and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yes well, it doesn't matter anymore because I think he's going to leave me again anyway. As soon as we find Chloe, he'll be gone. Both of them will," Draco said quietly.

"You're just letting them go like that? Giving up on them? Come on Draco, what kind of Malfoy are you? If Harry leaves it's not because he doesn't love you. It would be for something entirely different than that, probably something to keep you safe. Now I'd love to go on and on with you about this, but I think I know where Chloe is," Blaise said.

Draco looked up hopefully, all worries about Harry momentarily pushed away. "Where is she?"

"They are having a big family gathering at a restaurant in Palermo to introduce Chloe to the family. I strongly suggest you get aurors on stand by and a disguise for both of you. The Moretti family is very dangerous. I know you know that, but I want to remind you. Whatever is wrong between you and Harry you need to put it to the side and focus on working together to get Chloe back. I fear that if we don't arrest Antonio especially, that saving Chloe now will not help in the long run. He will come back to get her if he isn't put away. Do you have proof of this kidnapping?" Blaise explained.

"Of course we do. We have a pensieve memory. He sent us one and I'm positive that it'd be down in records that Chloe is Harry's daughter," Draco replied.

"Okay, you both go to this restaurant it's called _Palazzo dei Normanni_ and see what you can do to get Chloe out of there and I'll go to the ministry and find this information. Make sure you contact the aurors so you have that back up. Draco, you and Potter both need to be safe. I cannot remind you enough how dangerous these people are," Blaise reiterated his expression set in fear.

"Don't worry Blaise. Harry and I can do this. We will get her out of there safe and sound. Thanks for everything Blaise, I really appreciate this. We both do," Draco said. He strode from his study and quickly made his way back to where he had left Harry. Blaise followed behind breaking off to go to the left for the floo room while Draco went to the right for the sitting room.

Harry was sitting in the exact same spot, in the exact same position when Draco came into the room. "Harry? Blaise knows where Chloe is. We've got to go quickly. We need to let the aurors know and we need to disguise ourselves. They can't know that we have found them," Draco said in a rush.

Harry looked up and for the first time in several hours he smiled. He jumped up and ran to Draco throwing his arms around him in a tight hug. Draco hesitantly returned it which did not go missed by Harry. They stepped away from each other, avoiding the other's gaze before they left the room to get ready to apparate to Italy.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hooray for new updates! So this should have been out sooner, but seeing as I was out of town for five days and had no internet access with no time to really write it was not posted. Anyway, here it is. Remember that you all love me :) See note at bottom for more info. There is Italian in this chapter and I'll translate if you can't tell what's being said.**

**bambinas: little girls**

**poco cari: little dear**

**legittimo luogo: rightful place**

**È il luogo di apertura: Is this place open?**

**Buon Pomeriggio. Quanti oggi: Good afternoon. How many?  
**

**Due. Potremmo avere una tabella per la finestra: Two. Could we have a table by the window?  
**

**Mi dispiace: I'm sorry**

**That should be it to figure out. Now these may not be exact translation so just bear with me :)  
**

**Chapter 12**

Chloe sat stick straight in her high chair looking around at all the people she was in company with. Harry never put her in a high chair anymore and she hated the fact that Antonio put her there. She was currently being coddled by some woman that was supposed to be her paternal grandmother. Another thing she hated at this moment. She was not a baby anymore. She was nearly four years old and Harry never treated her like a little baby. She glanced around at the exits trying to imagine her best route out. Her choices were either the front door which was easily visible to Antonio and those around her or through the kitchen door which she was sure had an exit, but didn't trust her chances to get out safely. She wasn't even sure that her plan would work. She was young and even though she never exhibited to Harry that she knew all about magic, she hadn't done much in the magical department other than some accidental magic, but she was determined that if she wanted something as much as she wanted to get back to Harry then it would work.

She eyed the front door once again guessing that it would take her forever just to get there. She sighed and turned back to the plate that had just been placed in front of her. She had no idea what it was that had been ordered for her and by the looks of it, it wasn't something that would be good. It looked like something Ana puked up all over the kitchen floor one time. She cringed and looked away.

"Something the matter Maria?" Antonio asked kindly, but with an icy tone underneath.

"It looks like puke," She commented in a strong voice.

Antonio narrowed his gaze at her and glanced around at those who were nearby. They were all caught up in a conversation with someone else and not paying much attention to the exchange between the two. "This is a delicacy Maria and you will eat it," He ordered.

"I would rather have bread, thank you," Chloe requested as kindly as she could.

Antonio stared at her for a moment and was about to repeat his demand, but stopped when he noticed his mother eyeing him. He gave a fake smile and reached across and gently placed a breadstick in front of Chloe. She gave him an equally fake smile and took the breadstick and began nibbling on it. He turned away from her and in turn his mother leaned closer to Chloe.

"He should not expect you to eat _vomitare_. This _delicatezza _is not for _bambinas_," the woman whispered.

Chloe looked up at her with wide eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

The woman smiled kindly at her, "_Grazie_, my _poco cari_ is how you say thank you and _siete benvenuti _is you're welcome," She explained quietly.

Chloe nodded and returned the kind smile.

"Now my _poco cari_, I know you don't like this, but this is your _legittimo luogo_. Please understand how we have felt these past few years," the woman whispered again with a hint of sadness in her tone.

Chloe looked down at her little table noting that the puke like food was gone and all that was left was her breadstick. Chloe felt a little sad about the way the woman was talking to her. She was her grandmother after all and she understood her feelings, but Antonio was another story. Even at three years old she knew that he didn't truly want her around. She was something that belonged to him, like an object not a person, and she was 'stolen' from him so he just wanted her back for that very reason. It wasn't because he loved her or wanted to have a daughter, he just wanted what was rightfully his. Chloe had a feeling that her paternal grandmother really was a good person who had married into a family that was horrible, but it didn't change the fact that Chloe wanted to be with Harry and only Harry and his family.

She heard the door chime open and she looked up to see two men walking in. One was tall with dark brown hair and silver-blue eyes beneath a pair of fashionable glasses. He wore a white dress shirt beneath a black vest and gray dress pants. Chloe looked at him curiously wondering why he seemed familiar to her. She looked to the man that stepped from behind him and stifled a gasp. This man had bright green eyes and sandy blonde hair behind round shaped glasses. He was shorter and wearing a similar outfit as the man next to him. Chloe knew those eyes anywhere and had to suppress her gleeful cry. The green-eyed man stepped towards her with a smile bursting onto his face, but the man next to him placed a restraining hand on his arm in a reminder to play it cool. Draco and Harry had found her and she was more than ready to jump from her chair and run into his arms, but she refrained knowing that it wouldn't be safe that way.

**XXXX**

Harry and Draco apparated to an alleyway near the _Palazzo dei Normanni_. They peaked out cautiously into the road noting several guards surrounding the area close to the restaurant.

"I see at least six guards by the restaurant," Draco commented quietly.

"Me too. This is going to be a bit difficult on our own. Let's just hope that they haven't made this a private gathering and we can get in. We need to don really good disguises, but not change our eyes. I want Chloe to be able to know who we are," Harry replied.

Draco nodded. "Right, okay, look at me. I have just the idea for you," Draco said as he stepped into the shadows of the alleyway. He gave Harry a wicked grin which caused him to smile nervously back. He waited as Draco performed his magic on him and once he was finished he stepped back and gave Harry an appraising look. "I love your normal look, but this is definitely second best," He teased as he produced a mirror for Harry to look at. Harry looked at his new features and laughed to himself. He looked ridiculous, but he didn't look like himself so that was good.

"Whatever you say Draco. Now my turn," Harry said with a sly grin. He flicked and waved his wand over Draco who looked a bit fearful at what Harry was doing to him. After Harry was finished he eyed Draco and nearly melted. "Wow, I knew you could look hot in anything," Harry whispered in awe. He handed Draco the mirror who smiled smugly at his reflection.

"Of course I can. Now focus on the task at hand, we can deal with us later," Draco said with a wink at Harry and a smirk. Harry smiled slightly back, which didn't go missed by Draco at all. His smile fell from his face and he gave Harry an inquiring look. "Harry," Draco began, but he cut him off with a shake of the head and pointed towards the restaurant. Another guard had come out and Harry noted that there were a few aurors beginning to show up. Draco looked away fighting back a few tears that were threatening to escape.

"Let's go. We've got our back-up. The more time we waste here is only going to take away from getting Chloe back," Harry told him stepping into auror mode.

"Harry, I-" Draco began, but Harry gave him another look that cut him off mid sentence. Draco nodded and they both stepped out of the alleyway. They looked over to one of the aurors and they both gave a slight nod receiving one in return. They walked to the front doors receiving looks from each guard that was standing outside.

"_È il luogo di apertura?_" Draco asked in perfect Italian.

The guard closest to the door examined him closely as if trying to place him from somewhere, but finding that neither man looked like Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy he simply nodded and gestured to the door.

"_Grazie_," Harry responded with a nod. Draco stiffened slightly next to him in surprise that Harry knew something in Italian, but the guard didn't notice thankfully. Harry opened the door for Draco and stepped to the side motioning for him to enter. As soon as Draco stepped in his eyes fell on a large table filled with the Moretti family. He saw Chloe on the end looking sad. When the chime clinked behind him again after Harry stepped in and closed it Chloe looked up. She studied Draco for a moment and recognition flashed in her eyes and when Harry stepped around Draco her recognition sparked even more as she looked him over as well. Draco felt Harry tense next to him and step forward towards her, but he reached out a restraining hand and received a look of thanks in return.

They both averted their eyes to the waiting hostess. "_Buon Pomeriggio. Quanti oggi?_" She asked.

"_Due. Potremmo avere una tabella per la finestra?_" Harry replied.

Draco stole a glance at him surprised once again at his effortless ability to speak Italian. The hostess smiled and led the way to the table they requested. They sat down quickly and both stole glances at Chloe who was also stealing glances at them. The hostess left and Draco quickly waved his wand creating a silent bubble around them.

"Okay, first of all since when do you know Italian and secondly how are we going to get Chloe out of here?" Draco asked.

"Adele taught me. We spent a lot of time with it and I learned to speak it fluently. I know French and Spanish as well as dabbling in other languages. I had a lot of time to spare before I started teaching. I don't know for sure what we need to do to get her out of here without them seeing. She has a plan so maybe we should just wait 'til she does something there?" Harry replied.

Draco looked impressed and nodded. He glanced back over at Chloe who was looking deep in thought. He noticed the waitress coming so he quickly flicked his wand and the bubble dropped. He looked up at her and smiled kindly as she approached, but then he heard a loud voice interrupting her approach and she turned almost fearfully.

"_Mi scusi? Non abbiamo forse chiedere a questo per essere un fatto privato raccolta?_" Antonio said loudly as he eyed Harry and Draco.

"_Mi dispiace_ sir, I am just a waitress. I was not told that we were closed for a private gathering," the waitress replied timidly. Harry felt his blood boiling at the rudeness in Antonio's tone.

"Well, it was implied when we got here. Now please, get these men out of here so we can enjoy our dinner in peace," Antonio said icily. Chloe stared at him fearfully and noticed that everyone was distracted by the confrontation. She glanced over at Draco and Harry who both looked equally angry.

Harry stood up and narrowed his gaze at Antonio. "_Che non è il modo di parlare a una donna. Abbiamo il diritto di essere qui e noi non siamo interrompere la cena_," He said in rapid Italian. Antonio stood as well and glared at him.

"You're interrupting it now and I can talk to a lady any way I want. Now how about you and your boyfriend leave this restaurant and find somewhere else to eat?" Antonio suggested.

"We chose this restaurant to eat in and until there is a closed sign on that door we are not leaving," Draco responded putting an Italian accent into his voice.

Antonio flicked his hand and a closed sign appeared on the door. "There, the place is closed now so leave," He said smugly.

"Not quite. I'd like the manager to tell me personally that we need to leave," Draco replied angrily.

Antonio and Draco stared each other down while Harry scanned the room. He noticed that Chloe was nowhere to be seen and without thinking he looked around in alarm. No one was paying attention to anyone, but Draco and Antonio. He glanced towards the door and the kitchen looking for any sign of where she had disappeared to.

"Seeing as I am the owner of this place I am telling you that you will leave now," Antonio demanded.

"_Dove E' Chloe? Dove ha andato_?" Antonio's mother cried out looking around frantically. Suddenly the room was abuzz with chatter of where Chloe had disappeared to. Draco nearly began searching as well like the rest, but when he glanced over at Harry he realized that he already knew where Chloe was. He was sitting stick straight in his chair looking shocked. Draco stared at him trying to read his expression and as his eyes travelled down to Harry's lap he realized that there was now a small kitten cowering into him. Draco looked once again at the Moretti family who had moved to the floor to look over every part of the restaurant.

"Draco, what do we do?" Harry hissed as he picked up the kitten and cuddled it to his chest.

"Is that Chloe?" He questioned quietly glancing at the hidden kitten in his shirt. Harry nodded rapidly and eyed the Moretti's warily. "We need to get out of here," Draco responded. They hadn't paid them any mind yet for which Harry was grateful.

"Take her Draco and get out. I'll handle them if they say anything, okay?" Harry suggested.

Draco shook his head and Harry felt little claws digging into his chest. "No way am I leaving you in here by yourself. If one of us is going out all of us are going out. Let's get out of here. You need to conceal her anyway, you look far too suspicious right now," Draco replied quietly.

"Ugh, just take her for me and I'll follow okay. Oh shit, Draco your glamour is slipping let's go now," Harry ordered quickly. Draco's eyes widened and Harry knew that his glamour was slipping as well. Harry quickly handed over Chloe and they quickly made there way to the door. Just as Draco got out the door someone yelled to them.

"POTTER!" Antonio yelled out. Harry turned quickly his green eyes meeting the dark, furious eyes of Antonio. Draco turned to help him, but Harry pushed him out.

"Go Draco! Get her out of here! The aurors will be here to help in no time," Harry ordered once again harshly. Draco looked conflicted, but did as he was told and ran out of the restaurant. Harry turned back to Antonio whose eyes were blazing in fury.

**XXXX**

"Draco!" Hermione cried out from the shadows of an alleyway down the block. Draco followed her voice and ran into the alleyway. He pulled Chloe out of his shirt and handed her to Hermione. She looked down at the kitten in confusion.

"It's Chloe. Get her out of here. Harry is back there alone and he's going to get hurt if I don't go back and help him," Draco explained quickly. He glanced back towards the restaurant.

"Draco, you can't be serious. How can this little kitten be Chloe?" Hermione questioned. As if the kitten understood her, which she did it let out a loud purr and looked up at Hermione with her brownish green eyes. Hermione's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness, it is her! The magical ability of a small child is amazing! I can't believe this!"

"Okay, now you know. Now get out of here. This isn't something for her to watch," Draco said. As soon as he said that there was a loud explosion from the restaurant that shook the ground beneath them. There was a loud cry from the kitten and a scream from Draco and Hermione as they ran from the alleyway towards the restaurant. The little kitten was shaking profusely in Hermione's arms and had her face buried in Hermione's shirt. Hermione was shaken from her shock of the explosion and the subsequent amount of bodies that littered the ground outside and quickly apparated away. She landed inside the Manor that had temporarily had its apparition wards lifted for this very purpose. Narcissa and Molly were sitting in the room looking rather nervous.

"Take her!" Hermione cried as she thrust Chloe into Narcissa's arms. Narcissa and Molly looked down at the little kitten shocked.

"What is going on here?" Molly asked in confusion.

"It's Chloe. She transformed into a kitten to escape. Harry and Draco are still back there. There was an explosion and there are so many bodies. Please just keep her close and I'll get back as soon as I can. Hopefully with Draco and Harry in tow," Hermione replied quickly. She apparated away quickly and arrived back onto the street that the restaurant was on. She was not prepared for what was happening in front of her. It brought back memories that had long been suppressed.

**A/N: Mi dispiace :) Remember you love me ;)**

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Georgia; panose-1:2 4 5 2 5 4 5 2 3 3; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} -- **_  
_**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the last chapter of this story before the epilogue. I hope that the ended pleases most, if not all of you. I've enjoyed writing this story and I hope you all have as well. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

"What in the hell have you done with her?" Antonio demanded as he stalked over to Harry his wand held high. Harry stood his ground clutching his wand at his side ready to strike if need be.

"I did nothing. She got away from _you_. No matter what you do Antonio, Chloe will never be yours. Adele made the right decision leaving her with me. You were never and will never be her father. I am her father," Harry replied angrily.

"She is mine! You have no rights to her! None!" Antonio screamed the vein in his forehead bulging alarmingly.

"Antonio, stop! You are going to bring this place down on us!" His mother cried from the floor, her eyes darting to the shaking chandelier above their heads. Harry chanced a quick glance to the ceiling and noticed the shaking of the ceiling and walls as well.

"Silenzio!" He screamed at her. She cowered under the table and looked at Harry with pleading eyes. Harry stared back at her seeing a flicker of Chloe in her eyes. He looked back at Antonio who was becoming redder by the second. He slowly let his hand drop, holstering his wand as he moved. Antonio's dark eyes watched him, his fury lessening as Harry backed down and moved towards the door never taking his eyes off of him.

"Chloe has made her choice Antonio. She is staying with me. We can end this now and go back to our lives before you crossed our paths. This is what Adele wanted and if you ever loved her you would accept her dying wish," Harry said quietly. He raised his hands in the air as he continued backing to the doorway. Antonio's dark eyes suddenly darkened further and his lips curled into a sneer.

"That's where you're wrong Potter. I never loved Adele. She was a means to an end. An heir to my family's fortune. I'm the reason she's dead. I am the one who sickened her. She wasn't having a son. She was having a blasted daughter. Once I learned that she had died and the daughter was gone I felt almost relieved and I moved on, but then one day after many attempts at creating a son I realized that a girl for my heir was better than no heir. I learned where Adele died and what had become of my daughter and I found you. I used your idiotic muggle neighbor to get to you and what luck that I found thee elusive Harry Potter whom we all knew wasn't really dead. You hide well Potter and the odds of you having _my _daughter were amazing. Not only did I get my heir, but I found Harry Potter the bringer of death to the Dark Lord. I could finally avenge his death in my father's memory by killing you. Like I said Potter, a means to an end. Now enough explanations it's time that you died, for real this time. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Antonio yelled while simultaneously someone screamed and crashed into Antonio the spell going off course.

Harry threw himself to the ground and watched the jet of light slam into the ceiling above his head. Suddenly and without much warning the roof shook violently and a vacuum of spent magic burst from the center of the room exploding within the room. Harry cried out as his body was thrown out a now shattered window whether it was shattered before his body went through it or he caused it to break he didn't know, but all the same he flew through a window and was now covered in glass shards. Surprisingly he hadn't passed out by the sheer force of the explosion. He glanced around and noticed that he was not the only one to be hurt by the explosion. Several people were lying on the ground in a variety of disarray. He noticed a few aurors amongst the rubble as well as some of the guards and people in the Moretti party.

Harry scanned the remains of the restaurant and stared in amazement at who was walking out, appearing almost unscathed. Antonio stood covered in dirt and a bit of blood facing Harry wand raised once again. Harry didn't have a chance to react before a stunning spell was sent at him. It hit him square in the chest and he flew backwards landing hard on his back in the middle of the street. Antonio advanced on him as he scrambled back struggling to release his wand from its holster.

"HARRY!" Draco screamed as he ran towards him. Harry quickly looked over to him, his wand finally coming out of its holster.

"PROTEGO!" Harry screamed. Draco stopped as the shield surrounded him, a purple jet of light bouncing off of it. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Harry screamed at Antonio jumping up and sending a stunning spell at him. It slammed into his stomach sending him backwards. He tripped over a pile of rubble, but never lost his focus on Harry.

Draco continued running towards Harry and Antonio, but suddenly Harry turned his gaze to him and cried out, "_Nullus pungo!"_ and Draco was cast immobile. He stood there staring in agony as Harry faced Antonio once again. Antonio was standing again clutching at his side.

"You should have died five years ago Potter. The Dark Lord should be reigning now. Thanks to _my _daughter, I am now able to make things right and kill you," Antonio said quietly.

"You're right. I should have died then. I shouldn't be here now. I shouldn't be alive to risk the lives of those I love. I should have stayed gone forever and I will. After all of this is over I'll be gone once again and then everyone can get back to their lives," Harry muttered in response.

"Harry, no!" Draco pleaded.

"Draco, it's the only way! The only way you can be safe is if I'm gone. That's why I left in the first place. Everyone who gets close to me dies. Death follows me no matter where I am or what I do. I can't bring that on you all again. I just can't Draco. I won't do that to you," Harry explained tearfully.

"Well, this is just a wonderful and heartfelt discussion, but frankly it's shit. Don't worry Malfoy, I'll kill him and then you won't have to deal with him and this profession of love when he's only going to leave you in the end. You should have stayed on this side of the darkness Malfoy. Actually it has just occurred to me that killing you Potter would make little difference. My whole goal is to make you suffer and killing you would take that joy away from me so I think I'll kill your lover instead," Antonio responded. He turned to face Draco whose lower half was still immobile. Draco's eyes widened in fear as he stared at the end of Antonio's wand. Harry looked between the two deciding what to do next.

"Any last words Potter?" Antonio asked.

Harry looked at Draco whose eyes were misting over with tears. He was shaking in fear and Harry found himself aching to hold him in his arms again. Then as he looked back to Antonio and surveyed the area around him he made a decision. "Yes I do have some last words," Harry replied quietly. Antonio turned his gaze to him raising an eyebrow in question. Harry turned his wand to face his chest. His sparkling green eyes looked up and met Draco's who were even wider with fear than before. "Draco, I'm sorry. I love you," Harry whispered.

"HARRY NO!" Draco screamed as realization set in on what Harry was going to do. He was going to sacrifice himself, kill himself. Harry turned his apologetic eyes away from him and turned back to face Antonio who was looking at him in slight confusion.

"What are you doing Potter?" He asked fear in his eyes. He wasn't expecting this reaction from him. He expected him to plead and beg to kill him and not Draco.

"The only logical thing, taking me out of the picture. _Avada kedavra,_" he said quietly without hesitation.

"HARRY NO!" Draco sobbed as he watched the jet of green light shoot out from his wand. Harry turned his head to look at him a sad look in his eyes. The bolt of green light hit him in the chest and Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground. Draco screamed as the immobility spell and the shield dropped around him. He ran to Harry and scooped him up into his arms, his body shaking with tears. "Harry, no. Merlin, please no. Don't leave me again. Please don't leave me again," Draco muttered through his tears as he rocked back and forth shaking uncontrollably. He pressed his lips to Harry's forehead, his tears falling onto his face.

**XXXX**

Hermione stood in the middle of the street staring at the mess in front of her. It reminded her of the grounds at Hogwarts during the battle. Bodies and parts of buildings were scattered around the street. The only difference was the three figures that were standing near each other. She noticed that Draco wasn't moving no matter how hard he tried and realized that Harry had cast a spell on him to keep him at a safe distance. She saw the shimmer of a protection spell around him. She could make out everything that they were saying to each other. She suddenly felt this sinking feeling within her as she watched them exchange words. She looked at her best friend's face and saw the determined look in his face that she had seen so many times before. He had made a decision and to him it was the only decision.

"What are you doing Potter?" she heard Antonio ask. He was worried and scared. He could see the determined look in Harry's eyes and knew that whatever the dark haired man had decided was not going according to his plan. Hermione's eyes moved to Harry who was glancing over at Draco with a sad look in his eyes.

"The only logical thing, taking me out of the picture. _Avada kedavra,_" she heard Harry say. She gasped as she realized that the wand was pointing at his chest and not at Antonio. She felt tears springing to his eyes as he looked over at Draco one last time before the jet of light hit him square in the chest. She watched as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell straight to the ground his mouth moving with his last breath. Suddenly she heard a heart wrenching cry as Draco was released from the spells and he rushed to Harry's side scooping him up into his arms. She covered her mouth and let a sob escape her. She couldn't move. She couldn't take her eyes off of the body of her best friend that lay limp in his true love's arms. She heard another gasp and she turned to see Antonio's body shake and then his body stiffened as he fell backwards landing hard on a pile of rubble, unmoving. She stared at him and looked around to see where the killing curse had come from, but saw no one. Draco wasn't even facing him. His eyes were only for Harry. _It couldn't be_, she thought as she glanced between the two and slowly began walking towards Draco and Harry.

**XXXX**

"Harry, baby, please don't leave me. Why did you do this? We could have taken him down together Harry. Merlin why?" Draco sobbed as he pulled Harry up into his arms further cradling his head to his heaving chest.

"Draco, stop," came a whisper near him. He looked down at Harry and shifted his body so that his head was facing him. "I've got a killer headache and you're drowning me with your tears," He whispered.

Draco let out a strangled cry as he shifted Harry further away from him as he looked him over. "Harry? Oh Merlin Harry you're alright!" He cried as he crushed his body against his own. He peppered his head with kisses. He felt Harry's hands push against his chest and he finally stopped letting his arms fall to clutch Harry's hands in his own.

"Course I am. What were you thinking?" Harry asked. He looked past him and smiled brightly at Hermione who had made her approach. "Did you see the excitement?" He asked her. Draco turned as well and faced Harry's irate best friend.

"Harry James Potter! What in the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded her hands on her hips as she glared down at him.

Harry gave her a sheepish look and looked to Draco for rescuing, but his expression mirrored Hermione's now that he knew Harry was alive and well. Harry sighed and looked back up at her. "I knew that I couldn't cast the killing curse on Antonio deliberately so when he threatened to kill Draco I had to think of something to save us both and get rid of Antonio at the same time. Well, I remembered that I still had the mirror in my pocket and while he was distracted I summoned it wordlessly to my hand and placed it against my chest using a simple sticking charm. Then I decided what needed to be done and cast the killing curse at myself, giving Antonio a false sense of security. The spell hit the mirror and bounced off. It slowed down a bit allowing me time to act as if it hit me and fall to the ground," Harry explained smirking at the end.

Draco and Hermione stared at him incredulously. Then Draco punched him hard in the shoulder sending him falling backwards. Harry looked up at him from the ground his hand massaging his shoulder. "What the hell was that for?" He demanded.

"Are you barking mad?! That was a risky plan! There are so many things that could have gone wrong with that. How in the hell do you explain the spells dropping after you were 'killed'? Huh? What is wrong with you?" Draco demanded angrily, Hermione nodding along with him. The three were so caught up in the explanation that they didn't notice the healers and aurors that had begun appearing and working on sorting out the mess at the restaurant.

"Yes I realize it was risky and that I could have killed myself with what I did, but I didn't. I'm alive and well to drive you nutters for another day. I had to drop the spells on you so that it was real so I just said a simple _finite incantantem _in my 'dying breath'. It's really not that crazy," Harry reasoned with a shrug. Draco and Hermione stared at him for several seconds each processing the idiocy of his thinking. Draco felt tears spring to his eyes again as he took in the innocent expression that adorned the face of the man he loved. He grabbed Harry on the shoulders and pulled him against him once again crashing his lips to his. Harry let out a surprised squeak, but quickly recovered as he weaved his fingers through Draco's hair crushing their lips closer together. Hermione stepped back blushing at the affection between the two.

Finally Draco and Harry pulled apart leaving their foreheads together. "I love you my idiotic Gryffindor," Draco whispered.

"I love you too my snarky Slytherin," Harry replied cheekily. He moved his head slightly to the side to capture Draco's lips with his own once again.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Draco whispered sternly as they broke away.

"Never. Come here love," Harry replied quietly as he pulled Draco towards him once again and pressed his lips to his one more time. Hermione had drifted away and recounted what she could to an auror that was heading the investigation. She was pleased to see that Antonio was the only casualty and that no one else, including the Moretti family was mostly unharmed. She watched as some of those in the Moretti family were arrested and nodded in satisfaction. She watched with interest as a woman that she assumed was Antonio's mother sank next to her son's body whispering something to him before kissing his forehead and blessing him it appeared. She stood and turned to look in the direction of Harry and Draco. Her eyes met Hermione's and she nodded once before walking away to talk to an auror. Hermione watched her for a moment and then turned back to Harry and Draco who were snogging each other senseless despite the amount of people around and the fact that Harry was obviously bleeding in several places. Hermione chuckled as she walked over to them. She cleared her throat once and waited, but received no response from either of them. She cleared it again, much louder this time and they broke apart finally and narrowed their gazes at her.

"Oh stop those looks. You'll have plenty of time for that and with less of an audience. Harry, I think you need to see a healer," Hermione pointed out.

Harry and Draco glanced down at his body noticing the blood for the first time. They looked up at each other and shrugged before kissing each other once again. Hermione threw her hands in the air and walked away to find an available healer.

"You really should get those checked out," Draco said between kisses.

"I should, but later," Harry replied running his tongue across Draco's bottom lip. Draco shuddered as chills of passion ran up his spine.

"I never gave up on you, you know. I never will," Draco told him as he leaned back slightly to look him in the eyes.

"I hope you never do. You never give up hope on the one you love. Never," Harry replied. He grinned and reached out to grab Draco's shirt and pull him towards him once again crushing their lips together.

**THE END**


	15. Epilogue

**A/N: So this is the end of this story. I just realized that I made a mistake a few chapters back when Chloe introduces herself to Narcissa and everyone else. I ended up saying Chloe Athena Drake when I meant Evans for the last name. My bad. If you didn't notice well now you will haha. Anyway, I loved this story and I'm sad to see it end, but by this one ending it means I can focus on my other stories :) I hope you've enjoyed this story with me and I hope the Epilogue ties it all up for you :) Thanks for sticking with me!**

**Epilogue**

After being checked out by the healers and recounting what happened to the aurors Harry, Draco, and Hermione were finally able to leave the devastating site. As they were walking towards the alleyway to apparate away Harry was stopped by someone calling his name. He turned to look at Antonio's mother walking carefully towards him. She was wringing her hands in front of her and she stopped a few feet away and bowed slightly to him.

"Mr. Potter, my name is Francesca Moretti. I wanted to apologize for what my _figlio _did to you and Chloe," She said to him.

Harry stepped towards her and she cowered slightly. He stopped and his face fell at the thought that she was afraid of him. He didn't step any closer. "Please don't be afraid of me. It's not your fault for what Antonio did. He got caught up in something that he shouldn't have and he paid for it," Harry explained.

"I am not afraid of you. This is how I've been raised, to fear man. But now I have no man to fear which his rather, how do you say, exciting, I think," She replied with a smile.

Harry chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I hope you never have to worry about that again," He said to her.

"Me too. I also want to ask you if I may spend time with Chloe. I loved Adele like my own daughter and I knew that Antonio was killing her for his own selfish reasons, but there was no way either of us could stop it. Although it hurt to see her leave I knew that for Chloe's safety she needed to leave so I helped her. My _figlio _never knew my part in her disappearance. I'd like to get to know her though for Adele's sake. Her parents have been long dead and I'm the only other _nonna _that she has," Francesca explained.

"Mrs. Moretti, Chloe and I are going back to the states. It's still not safe for us here. We like where we live, but we'll visit and I would like for her to have a connection to her family. She has grandmothers between me and my adoptive family and Draco's mother, but another grandma would thrill her I'm sure. We just won't be here all the time," Harry tried to explain. He heard Draco take a deep breath and sniffle as well as heard Hermione gasp at his words.

Francesca nodded slowly and dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief. "I understand. When you get settled send me an owl and we'll work something out. Thank you for your generosity. Good luck to you Mr. Potter and thank you for saving my family," She said. She smiled kindly at them and turned around and walked away. Harry watched her leave and sagged his shoulders in sadness. He turned to face Draco and Hermione who looked like he had ripped both their hearts out. He sighed and walked past them into the alleyway. They followed behind him and all apparated back to Malfoy Manor.

Harry ran inside yelling out Chloe's name. He heard a gasp come from the sitting room and he ran in there. The small kitten looked over at him from the couch and leapt off bounding towards him. As it leapt into the air into Harry's outstretched arms the kitten transformed back into a little girl.

"Daddy!" She cried as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, tears streaming down both their cheeks. Harry buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath cherishing the scent of his little girl. "Oh daddy, you're okay! I was so worried!" She cried as she sat back and placed her hands on Harry's cheeks. She turned his head this way and that looking at the bandages that were on his face. "What happened to your handsome face?" She questioned as she kissed each of his bandages.

"It doesn't matter. You're okay and you're safe. I thought I was going to have a kitten for a daughter forever, but at least I'd still have you I suppose," Harry teased her as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh daddy, you're so funny. I couldn't change back. Grandma Narci says it's because I was so worried about you that I could not focus long enough to change, but then I saw you and I was able to change," She explained happily.

"Well that makes sense. How are you feeling? Did they treat you horribly?" Harry questioned her as he walked over to take a seat on one of the chairs.

"He wasn't very nice, but his mum was though. I guess she's my grandma too, but I don't know. He's a horrible man and I hope he never tries to get me again," Chloe declared defiantly.

"He won't. He will never bother us again. His mum would like to spend time with you though and I think its okay, but not if you don't want to," Harry said.

"I do. I liked her enough. I don't think she had much of a choice like me and it would be nice to learn more about my mum from her too," Chloe reasoned.

"Okay, well when we go back home and get settled we'll contact her, okay?" Harry agreed.

Chloe turned to look at him her expression filled with confusion. "You mean we're going home to Oregon? But I thought we were going to stay here with Draco and Grandma Narci and Grandma Molly and everyone else?"

Harry sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Harry you couldn't possibly leave," Molly said tearfully.

Harry looked up and glanced over at her. Her face was red with tears and Narcissa looked as if she had been turned to stone. He glanced over at Hermione who was crying quietly with her arms wrapped around her waist. His eyes finally settled on Draco and the look on his face made his stomach turn. He had his arms crossed and stood straight with an indifferent mask on his face. He wasn't looking at him or anyone else. Harry hadn't seen this look in many years.

"I- it's not safe for anyone if I'm here. You were all just fine thinking I was dead or far enough away to not cause problems. I'm here for barely a few days and I'm already causing problems. It's just safer for you all if I stay away," Harry tried to explain.

"And you didn't think to discuss this with anyone, especially me?" Draco demanded as he turned his fiery gaze on him.

"Draco, you've wasted enough of your life looking for me. It's not safe for you to be with me. I left to protect everyone and it worked until now so I just want to go back to that so that you are safe," Harry explained.

"I am so glad you are determining what's safe and what's not in my life! Don't I get a say? Doesn't your daughter get a say? I have not wasted my life! If I didn't love you as much as I do I would have just let you stay 'dead' and never come looking for you! You are not leaving me Potter!" Draco yelled.

Harry stood up, Chloe sliding off his lap. "It's just better this way! You can find someone to marry and have children with and Chloe and I will just stay away from you, from everyone! Get on with your lives again!" Harry yelled back.

"I don't want to marry anyone else or have children with anyone else but you! Don't you get it Harry? Don't you get that I love you more than my own life? Don't you get that I never gave up on you? And you just want to throw it all away because you think it's not _safe_ for me?!" Draco screamed.

Harry stared at him his face red with anger and frustration. Chloe looked up at him and then Draco and then stood up herself and stared hard at Harry. "If Draco doesn't come with us or we don't stay here then I am not going anywhere with you daddy!" Chloe cried. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. Harry turned to look at her his mouth dropping open in shock.

"Chloe, you can't possibly mean that," Harry said in a small voice. Chloe's lip trembled and she nearly caved under his hurt look, but managed to stop herself.

"I do mean it. You love Draco so much and I love him too. I love the new people I've met here, our family and I am not about to give it all up. So you can go back to Oregon and I'll stay here with them. If that's alright Grandma Narci and Draco," She said defiantly as she turned to look at them both with wide, innocent eyes. Draco and Narcissa's expressions faltered as they looked at her.

"Of course it is dear," Narcissa said quietly looking unsurely between Harry and her. Harry's face fell as he realized that he was going back to Oregon without his daughter. It would probably be better that way anyway. Keep her safe as well. Harry stood up straighter and strode to the door. He turned around and looked at them all his expression somber.

"Fine, if that's how it's going to be then stay here. It's probably safer for you here than with me anyway. Just remember I love each of you very much and I'm only doing this for you all. Hermione I'm sorry that I can't stay, but I want you to know that you're the best friend I've ever had and be happy. Molly, I appreciate all you did for me and I am sorry for the pain I've caused you all these years by pretending to be dead. You're like a mother to me and I'll always cherish that. Narcissa take good care of your son and my daughter. I appreciate your strength. Chloe, it breaks my heart that you won't come with me, but I understand why you want to stay here. I'll see you again soon love. Be good for your grandmas, aunts, uncles, and Draco. And Draco, thank you for everything. I love you. I truly do and I will never stop loving you," Harry stated. He gave them each one final look and then turned around walking away from them.

The group stood in silence as they listened to the door slam shut and the faint pop of apparating. The silence was broken when Chloe let out a whimper and started to cry. Narcissa quickly scooped her up in her arms and took her out of the room, Molly following closely behind. Draco stood there staring blankly at the spot where Harry had been. He turned away and looked at Hermione a determined look in his face.

"What are the odds Hermione?" He demanded.

She looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"What are the odds that something like this is going to happen again? That Harry is going to put us all in danger again," He questioned.

She bit her lip as she thought and when her face brightened after a few moments Draco smiled triumphantly. "With the death eaters that are known to still exist the odds are like one in a million. Harry has one in a million chances of putting us in danger again," Hermione replied.

"That's good enough for me. That man is going to be with us whether he wants to or not. He has to stop thinking about everyone else and think about what he wants. He wants all of this. He doesn't want to be alone anymore!" Draco exclaimed happily as he gestured around them.

Hermione nodded her head in satisfaction. "You guys can still live in Oregon and spend plenty of time here too. They have a new international floo network so there is no excuse for this. You need to stop him Draco. Don't let him decide what we want."

Draco nodded and ran from the room and up the stairs to the room that Narcissa had taken Chloe. Narcissa and Molly were trying in vain to comfort her and explain Harry's reasoning when Draco burst through the door. All three of them looked up at him in surprise.

"Did daddy come back?" Chloe asked.

"No, but we are going to go and get him. He's not making this decision for us, is he Chloe?" Draco asked her grinning broadly at her.

"No he isn't!" She exclaimed as she jumped up from the bed and ran to him. He scooped her up and quickly left the room. Narcissa and Molly right behind him.

"We'll be back!" Draco called over his shoulder as he and Chloe ran out of the house. Narcissa, Molly, and Hermione stared after them and shook their heads.

"Harry better stop being so stubborn," Hermione muttered in annoyance.

Narcissa and Molly began laughing and soon Hermione joined in. They left the doorway and sat down in the sitting room to patiently wait for word that Draco and Chloe had been successful.

**XXXX**

Harry stood in line for the ticket counter fighting back his tears. He kept reminding himself over and over that this was the best solution for everyone. It would keep them all safe especially Draco and Chloe. He was a bit hurt though that Chloe decided to not go with him. _I shouldn't be hurt. I mean I pretty much gave her no other option and isn't that what I wanted anyway, for her to be safe, away from me? And then Draco, oh Merlin Draco, I love him so damn much and to be without him is like having no air. You're an idiot Harry Potter._ He chastised himself. He continued his inner battle completely missing that he was next in line and the ticket lady was waiting impatiently for him.

"Get a move on! Some of us have places to be!" Someone yelled behind him. Harry lifted his head abruptly and looked around. He blushed and stepped forward.

"Sorry. Um, when is the next flight to Portland, Oregon?" He asked quietly to the desk agent. Her face softened as she looked at the dejected look on his face.

"There is a flight that leaves in thirty minutes. If you hurry you can make that one. Otherwise the next one doesn't leave for another two hours," she replied. Harry looked behind him at the front entrance debating for a moment if he should just run back and beg for forgiveness from Chloe and Draco. He shook his head and turned back to the woman.

"Yes that will be fine," He murmured. She nodded and began tapping away on her computer as she looked over Harry's passport.

"Do you have any luggage Mr. Evans?" She asked him.

Harry stared at her for a moment like he didn't understand the question. _Evans, who is that? Oh right, back to that again. _He thought.

"Um, no I don't," He said. She nodded again and placed his boarding pass on the counter. Harry reached for it and she grabbed his hand in a kind gesture.

"I hope that going home again will put you in better spirits," She told him. She patted his hand and smiled once again before Harry returned the smile and quickly walked away.

When Harry got into his seat on the plane he reached forward and lifted up the airplane phone. He dialed a familiar number and waited for someone to answer. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" Came a deep voice.

"Hey Jason, this is Harry. How are you?" Harry asked.

"Harry! I am doing well. How are you?" Jason exclaimed.

"Um, not that great, but it's a long story. I'm heading home now so do you think you could take Ana to the house? I should be home in a few hours. Oh, by the way, how's Jules doing?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry to hear that and Ana has been waiting impatiently for you and Chloe to return so she'll be happy to go home. Jules has been frantic. I didn't tell her where you went and she's just been going nuts wondering where you are. She was under the imperius curse you know and she's got this big gap in her memory. All she knows is that one day you were there and then the next you were gone. She has a bad feeling that she caused something to happen to you," Jason explained.

Harry felt his throat constrict again knowing that Chloe wasn't coming back with him. "Well, Jules was being used that's for sure, but listen we are getting ready to take off so I better go. I'll see you soon and thanks again for taking care of Ana for me," Harry said quietly.

"Not a problem at all. Have a safe flight and we'll see you both soon," Jason responded. Harry heard a click so he hung up the phone and sat back. He closed his eyes letting a few tears escape. He glanced out the window and watched the plane head down the tarmac. He could see London moving away from him and his heart ached for what he was leaving behind. He let out a choked sob and closed the window shade. He knew deep down that he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.

**XXXX**

Harry was jostled awake suddenly by a jolt in the plane. He opened his eyes and looked around. They were landing in Portland now from what he could tell from the window across from him. He felt even worse than he had before. He sat up a bit straighter and waited for the seatbelt light to go off so he could get ready to get off the plane. It was in the evening, probably around six or seven. It completely threw him off though.

He walked slowly across the airport to the baggage claim. He wasn't sure how he was getting home since he knew Jason took his car home for him. He figured he'd just take a taxi. It would probably be better that way because his mind was in no place to drive. He looked up as he approached the doors and saw a familiar woman standing near them. Even though it had only been a few days since he had last seen her, it seemed like years had passed. She smiled tentatively at him and he grinned fully at her. One good thing about being back here, at least he had a friend like Jules. Her smile broadened and she jogged forward and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh Patrick! I'm so glad you're alright!" She cried as she hugged him tighter. "Where's Chloe?"

"Hey Jules. You have no idea how good it is to see you. It's a really long story on why she's not with me so I hope you don't mind me talking most of the way back home. How did you know I was coming back?" Harry replied.

"Jason called me and sent me here to pick you up. I'm all ears. I feel like I'm missing a big part of my memory so I'm hoping you'll be able to fill it in for me," Jules explained.

Harry nodded. He followed her out to the parking garage and before they even left the airport Harry began his story from the very beginning. Sure enough by the time they got home Harry had just finished telling her about why Chloe wasn't with him. Jules had been shocked, saddened, humored, depressed, and more throughout his whole story. She really didn't know what to say. When she pulled up in front of her house she walked slowly to the other side where Harry was getting out.

"Well, Harry, that's going to take some getting used to, I feel better now that I know all of this and you know I'm always here for you. I've been able to do a lot of reflecting since you've been gone and I realize that no matter how much distance there is between you and Draco, you'll never stop loving him. Go get some sleep. You look like hell. Hopefully tomorrow will bring on a better day for you," Jules surmised.

Harry reached over and gave her a hug. "Thanks for listening and not freaking out by the end. I hope tomorrow will be better as well. Good night."

"Good night," she whispered as she watched him walk over to his darkened house.

Harry reached the front door and sighed as he unlocked it. He knew that the house was going to feel very empty without Chloe there and he wasn't ready to face it, but he knew that he would have to sooner or later. He opened the door and clicked on the light. As expected Ana was waiting patiently by the door. His heart warmed to see her and he knelt down and wrapped his arms around her neck inhaling her doggy scent. She acted as if she knew that Chloe wasn't with him because she didn't look behind him for her.

Harry sighed as he walked further into his house. He glanced into his moonlit office and sighed at the stack of papers that were waiting for him. Just because he was a PE teacher didn't mean he missed out on correcting papers once in awhile. He figured Jason kindly placed them in there for him. He chuckled slightly at his boss and friend. He stepped into the living room and kitchen area and looked up the stairs to where Chloe's door was open slightly. He felt the lump coming back into his throat and he felt tears springing to his eyes. He blindly walked over to his couch and collapsed on it, but all too suddenly he let out a startled cry as he shot back up and whipped his wand out turning on all the lights.

"Dammit Potter, watch where your going," A familiar voice said from the couch. Harry took his glasses off and wiped his eyes furiously and replaced them. Lying on his couch, massaging his stomach was Draco looking slightly bent out of shape. "Did you get lost on the way here or something? Geez you should have been home hours ago," Draco asked as he stood up from the couch.

"What, what are you doing here?" Harry stammered.

"To remind you that you're an idiot and that I'm not going to let you do another thing for someone else. It's about damn time you listened to your own wants and needs and those needs are me and Chloe and your family back in London," Draco responded.

"Its not-" Harry began, but Draco promptly interrupted him.

"Don't give me any of that 'it's not safe' shit. Hermione calculated the statistics. You have a one in a million chance of compromising our safety when you're around so nice try. Give me something else to debunk," Draco finished crossing his arms smugly.

Harry opened his mouth to respond, but closed it when he couldn't come up with anything else. He sat down heavily in a chair and sighed. "Alright I've got nothing, but give me time and I'll come up with something else to reason why you should stay away from me," Harry answered.

Draco crossed the distance between them and knelt down in front of him. "Harry, I'm not going anywhere. I know you want me and I know you want to have Chloe here with you and I know you want your family. We aren't going anywhere, ever. I love you Harry James Potter no matter how much you drive me completely insane, I could never stay away from you. Besides there's a few houses down the beach that are for sale and I believe that your family is in the process of buying them up and it would be such a hassle to back out now," Draco reasoned.

Harry sighed and tilted his head back. He couldn't help, but give in. He knew that he could never be away from them all again especially since he had just gotten them back. He knew that he was just afraid. He tilted his head forward and looked into the deep pools of silver that belonged to a man who had gone to the ends of the earth to find him. How could he possibly deny himself Draco when he was there in front of him, ready and willing for the taking?

"I hope they're buying the really gorgeous ones because there are a few down there that are a bit under the weather," Harry finally answered.

Draco beamed at him and leapt forward. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him as close as he could manage. He leaned his head back and brought one hand up to wipe away a small tear that had escaped Harry's eyes. He smiled again before he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's. He easily lifted him up off the chair and instinctively Harry wrapped his legs around his waist pressing their groins together in a passionate embrace, their lips never wavering from each others. Draco walked to the stairs and skillfully managed to climb them without hesitation. He stopped halfway between Harry and Chloe's room and broke the kiss.

Harry gave him a questioning look and sighed. "I'm being selfish. There's a certain little girl who is waiting ever so patiently for you to read her a bedtime story," Draco explained.

Harry smiled broadly and unwrapped his legs from Draco's waist and settled onto his own two feet. He walked carefully towards Chloe's room and pushed the door open. She was sitting up in bed with a book on her lap. She beamed at him when he walked in taking a seat next to her.

"I want you to read this one to me daddy. It's about two wizards who fall madly in love and have a little girl who is the apple of their eyes," She said with a broad smile.

Harry returned the smile and wrapped her up in a hug. He kissed her forehead and she giggled softly when he gave her a quick raspberry on her cheek. He sat against the headboard with her and wrapped an arm around her. He opened the book and was about to read when he looked up to see Draco leaning in the door jam. He glanced down at Chloe and she nodded her approval.

"Draco, how about you help us read?" Harry asked. Draco grinned and walked over and took a seat on the other side. He looked up at Harry who leaned across Chloe's head and captured Draco's lips in a tender kiss. "I love you too," He whispered. Draco smiled at him and they each grinned wickedly as they moved down to kiss Chloe on her little round cheeks. "And we love you to pieces as well," they said together. She let out a gleeful cry and settled in between them. Then they began reading her the story starting a new tradition that they would do every night for many nights to come.


End file.
